Golden Spark
by Elghin Hall
Summary: En uno de los nuevos y mejorados hospitales de estados unidos, el hospital de Massachusett cuenta con excelentes profesionales, pero cuando un nuevo pediatra entra enel staff Jensen Ackles no soporta que todo el mundo hable de el por todo el hospital y va a ver que tiene de asombroso aquel hombre.
1. Chapter 1

Los comentarios llegaron más rápido a sus oídos que los de ningún otro nuevo empleado, todos increíblemente buenos sobre el nuevo pediatra del Hospital General de Massachusetts, especialmente sobre sus guardias en emergencias, eran remarcables, incluso las más sencillas y típicas de la época de resfriados en las consultas, donde cada uno de los pacientes salen maravillados con el, sin mencionar que todo el personal femenino del lugar está prácticamente en celo desde hace dos semanas, remarcando en cada pasillo la apariencia del médico. Pero está empezando a molestarle que todo el mundo lo crea la octava maravilla, demonios que solo atiende a mocosos.

Y sobre todo como es que a solo dos semanas de entrar al edificio, la fama simplemente estalló en la recepción, o, ¿acaso traía un cartel luminoso pegado a la espalda de "ámenme soy un puto dios"?.

Pero Jensen en realidad tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer y de que ocuparse, pacientes terminales y cirugías difíciles, que dependían de él para mejorar sus vidas, o salvarlas en los peores casos, por lo que nada de eso debería estar perturbándole en lo más mínimo.

Ni siquiera necesita presumir de ello o que la gente se llene la boca con sus logros, porque sabe lo bueno que es en lo que hace, sin embargo desde hace días que no escucha nada más que de Jared Tristan Padalecki por aquí y por allá, lo cual le está hartando.

Por eso está en mitad de su turno nocturno caminando a los elevadores por los modernos y desestresantes pasillos del hospital, las luces blancas parecen sin duda otro diseño ingenioso ya que en vez de irritarle más, van calmando sus pasos hasta llegara a la guardia pediátrica de esa noche.

Pasa por la recepción sin saludar a nadie, ya que no quiere llamar la atención, dos enfermeras administrativas están atendiendo al público como de costumbre y él se sirve café como si nada, de la mesa detrás de ellas, simplemente ese gesto le asegura que no pregunten porque está allí, mira la cartelera frente a él, curioseando los médicos de turno, tratando de encontrar las atenciones del médico "Maravilla" de la semana, y frunce el ceño repentinamente, porque Padalecki lleva treinta y seis horas continuas de trabajo con mínimas pausas de dos horas.

Jensen detuvo su café a mitad de camino y miro hacia atrás, las dos mujeres de edad y anteojos alargados aun no le notaban, miro el archivo del médico y los casos que atendió durante ese largo día, no mucha gente soportaba tantas horas con los mismos casos, tal vez si era un Generalista con inclinación pediátrica intentaría tener ese coraje, pero no podía ser que este pediatra hiciera algo así.

Ese que ingreso el día anterior seguía allí presente. Desde las once de la mañana había atendido niños solamente, algunos casos interesantes, otros simples catarros y lastimaduras superficiales, consultorio por la tarde con turnos programados, donde los padres controlaban la salud de sus hijos periódicamente, para luego ausentarse dos horas y entrar en la guardia del hospital hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Una enfermera se aclaró la voz sorprendiéndole y puso sus manos sobre las historias clínicas que había visto de Padalecki, y el alzo las cejas, bebió de su café desentendiéndose de las intenciones de la enfermera de retarlo; salió con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón de su ambo azul oscuro, dio una vuelta por la sala de espera, hasta que una fuerte voz llamando al próximo paciente sacó su atención del exterior oscuro, donde la nieve caía disfrazada de fantasmagórico viento.

Un padre levanto a una niña envuelta en su abrigo rosa y blanco de la silla de espera, caminando donde el dueño de la voz, le dice el cubículo 10 indicado por el alta voz.

Sigue al padre disimuladamente, la taza pegada a sus labios y dando entrecortados sorbos al negro líquido, que dulce, llena su paladar de una sensación placentera. Mira su bíper por si las dudas alguna enfermera lo necesite en su área de cuidados intensivos y no pueda seguir curioseando.

Una enfermera lo distrae unos segundos, en un precioso ambo rosa pálido con rosas pintadas en los costados y hombro derecho, y al mirar hacia el frente el pediatra está allí, voz profunda y encorvado sobre la pierna de la pequeña niña, vuelve a tomar un sorbo de su café, ya de tibio a frio, y toda la sala de emergencias está llena de gente atendiéndose, hombres, mujeres, con diferentes casos y patologías en los cubículos de cristal opaco, que están marcados con forma de flores en distinto tono de turbio vidrio, haciendo del lugar sin duda demasiado parecido a un spa en vez de a un hospital.

Se recuesta en una de las columnas libres sin nada que hacer y mira como el hombre del que todos hablan solo está curando un corte largo en la pierna de aquella niña, nada grave, limpia la herida y la cubre para evitar infecciones. El cabello lo lleva algo largo y la bata blanca llega al piso, debe de ser un hombre muy bajo, piensa por un segundo para el mismo, piensa que la mesura de su espalda debe ser por qué no consiguió un uniforme acorde a su ancho, pensando en una panza redonda y prominente que sobrepasaba su pecho, su imaginación navegando por sus suposiciones.

Pero cuando el padre sonríe, luego de que el médico le tome los datos para la foja de administración e historia clínica, el hombre le tiende la mano, los ojos de Jensen que estaban a la altura de el un hombre bajo, promedio y regordete, se elevan suavemente hasta que parecen estar abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa de lo que ve.

El doctor Padalecki simplemente se levantó de un banquillo muy bajo, rebasando la estatura del padre de la niña sin inconvenientes, lo que era bajo y regordete para el; eran dos metros de persona, lo que el creyó que le quedaba largo, en realidad le va por encima de las rodillas, y lleva un ambo verde limón sobre piel tostada, con una flor amarilla de tul en la solapa del delantal con una abeja sonriente encima y su nombre debajo de ella.

Medio se ahoga con su café y trata de no llamar la atención, pero se ha manchado su propio uniforme y se limpia la boca con la muñeca de espaldas al pediatra.

\- ¿Estas bien?- es la voz por sobre su hombro lo que escucha perfectamente claro y un nerviosismo le invade por el papelón de quinceañero que monto por curiosidad.

\- Si claro... Mi café se enfrió.- mintió para cubrir su sorpresa y su estupidez, mirando la mancha de café, pero fue a mirar hacia adelante y tener que subir la vista unos centímetros más allá de su altura.

\- Oh… Uhm, si, no creo que salga, si es el café de Dora...- Jared se puso nervioso instantáneamente con los enormes ojos verde hoja en un hombre tremendamente atractivo, aclaró su garganta y sin decir más nada se fue de allí casi corriendo.

Jensen frunció el ceño por la reacción del gigante, pero también sorprendido por el poco interés del pediatra por el, que está en la sala de urgencias, solo, tomando café frio. Se siente completamente ignorado, sus labios parecían ser la perfecta imitación de un pez fuera del agua, pero era tamaña su frustración que dejo la taza sobre una mesa auxiliar y salió de allí indignado.

Pero qué se creía ese tipo. Apretó los dientes y miró fijo la puerta del ascensor, queriendo destrozarla con la mirada fija en ella, pero no, esto no iba a quedarse así, esto era la guerra para su Ego herido, porque él era un reconocido cirujano, él lo operaba todo con un setenta por ciento de éxito, extirpación de tumores cerebrales, reparación de malformaciones óseas en el cráneo y la cara, reparación de cardiopatías congénitas, trasplante de órganos y reparación de malformaciones intestinales, reparación de anomalías de la espina dorsal y tratamiento de lesiones sufridas en traumatismos contusos graves, corrección de problemas en el desarrollo fetal de los pulmones, los intestinos, el diafragma o el ano.

¿Y qué, ni siquiera podía preguntar su nombre? ¿O presentarse como la gente normal? Solo una persona estaba por encima de él en el quirófano y ese era el hippie de Jeffrey Dean Morgan, por viejo, pero incluso ese sujeto con barba espesa y canas blancas en ella, se dignó a presentarse el día que le conoció en plena cirugía de su primer paciente, asomándose por sobre su hombro para decirle que estaba presionando con pinza de halstead la arteria incorrecta con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos rodeados de arrugas.

Dios, estaba completamente indignado, jamás le había pasado algo parecido, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrían y una de sus enfermeras entro agitada dentro para sostenerle de los brazos.

La situación, ella se quedó sin batería para llamarlo y su paciente se moría mientras ella corría por los pasillos buscándolo, claro que la reprendió en plena cara y a todo pulmón, todo el camino hasta cuidados intensivos por no usar los parlantes que resuenan en todo el hospital.

Sin mayores novedades su paciente, por supuesto estaba fuera de peligro dos días después, ya lúcido y esperando para pasar a la siguiente sala de cuidados intermedios, por lo que ahora puede programar más tranquilamente las siguientes seis operaciones, pacientes nada complicados, solo muy tontos como para ocuparse de mantener el hígado sano y los pulmones en funcionamiento, terquedad absoluta, pensaba abstraído del mundo cuando entro a la cafetería del tercer piso.

Con su HP 360° en mano dispuesto a arreglar unos documentos paso por la barra de auto servicio por un aperitivo, a lo lejos vio un grupo de enfermeras y trato de no mostrar su rostro demasiado, suspiro al saber que las tendría encima en menos de dos segundo y no podría hacer su trabajo, se sirvió un café, un tostado y una manzana verde, pensando en la manera de esquivarlas, solo que cuando paso justo por al lado de su mesa, le extraño que ni siquiera lo miraran.

Se sentó lejos de ellas más tranquilo pero aún curioso, puso su HP en la mesa junto al ventanal extraordinario que iba del piso al techo, con una vista absoluta de Massachusetts, y noto que miraban como el "tonto" de dos metros se comía el solo dos porciones de torta de chocolate y una de frambuesa con crema leyendo el diario, ojeras por el piso y la postura de un hombre completamente exhausto.

Cómo había podido olvidar su indignación a solo dos días de ese incidente en la sección de urgencias?. ¡Ah! Si, él tuvo trabajos muy importantes que no podía dejar de lado para atender su herido ego, por lo que Jensen mordió con rabia su manzana, casi sin darse cuenta de que el trozo era demasiado grande y su boca se deformaba de más, pero en su ira miro su pantalla y se dedicó a lo que tenía que hacer...

No le tomo mucho ponerse con sus archivos y las historias clínicas, pero el ruido de las enfermeras despidiéndose de Padalecki media hora después le hizo alzar la vista, fue sólo un segundo, las seis mujeres entre los veinticinco y treinta y dos años pasaron frente a él y la cara del pediatra no mostró ni un solo ápice de interés, solo sonrió ondeó levemente su mano con cortesía y siguió leyendo su diario... ¿Qué podía ser tan interesante en ese periódico que no lo dejara checar seis culos redondos frente a él ?

Fue en esa pregunta donde Jensen se quedó mirándolo, solo que en ese momento un médico que el considera un fanfarrón con título falsificado [por lo animal que es] se acerca para hablarle directamente a Jared de algo, y este cierra el periódico, apresurado, se levanta de repente y se marcha sin más, sin contestar, ni disculparse, sin una sola palabra hacia el idiota de...

¿Es... acaso la misma reacción que tuvo con el?

Jensen pudo hacer una ecuación rápida, nada muy elaborado, ni muy consistente, pero le hizo perder todo el interés en sus seis pacientes futuros. Cerró la máquina, en ese segundo, decidió seguirlo, necesitaba fundamentar su teoría, pero cómo hacerlo si ese tipo huía de cada sujeto que se le pusiera delante?

Tenía la adrenalina corriendo ávida y veloz por sus venas, tratando de alcanzar las largas zancadas de huida del pediatra, pero en cuatro pasos y un salto pertinente dentro del ascensor, logró quedar en un espacio reducido y privado para lanzar sus indirectas.

\- Uff, casi no llego.- el pediatra apenas si viró su cara hacia él, pero no dijo nada por cómo le aplastan las hojas metálicas cerrándose sobre su cuerpo.- ¿El Peniket no es muy realista con sus consultas verdad?- dijo nombrándole al médico que antes había tratado de hablar a Padalecki, pero era tan perceptible el nerviosismo y la rigidez de su postura que parecía no querer respirar su mismo aire.

\- Yo no lo sé, no lo conozco. - Jensen parpadeó al escuchar una contestación casi seis minutos después, mientras el sonido del ascensor susurraba una melodía.

\- Claro, ¿Cómo vas a conocerlo si te habló y en vez de presentarte o preguntarle al fanfarrón ese quién era, te levantaste y te fuiste? - dice socarrón, mirándolo con una sonrisa que Jared se rehúsa a contemplar, tratando de hacer el máximo esfuerzo por no mostrar ninguna reacción.

\- No era... mi intención ser descortés. - es como si estuviera intentando esconderse dentro de sí mismo pero era inútil con su tamaño y en un espacio cerrado como el ascensor que compartían.

\- No creo que sea por descortés, tal vez te gusta tener un palo metido en el culo.- dijo con ademán de su mano, como quien no quiere la cosa. Jared inspiro rápido, profundo y retuvo el aire, pero las puertas se abrieran y Jared salió disparado del cubículo.

Jensen lo miro con la picardía pintada en el rostro, la sensación de deleite por la reacción a sus palabras, pidiendo por más a su estado de ánimo. Detuvo las puertas que se cerraban para seguir al pediatra, no podía dejar esto así, cualquier hombre que tenga su hombría insultada le hubiera refutado lo del "palo en el culo" pero Jared solo se asustó, porque era claro para el la manera en que le afectó el comentario.

Lo vio entrar al baño, y el corazón le palpitaba por ingresar, con tanta fuerza que no podía escuchar a su cerebro que le preguntaba: ¿Por qué seguía a ese pobre diablo? Pero empujó la puerta y entró, Jared miró la puerta y le miró a los ojos, como un conejo asustado antes de meterse a un cubículo y cerrar la puerta con pestillo tan rápido como pudo.

\- ¿Sabes? En realidad, las cosas no funcionan de esta manera...- Jensen abre la canilla y deja correr el agua entre sus manos, se mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero y se sonríe complacido consigo mismo.

\- Podrías... ¿Solo dejarme solo?- pidió casi como si le suplicara, y Jensen no entendía por qué le tenía miedo.

\- ¿Sabes? El mejor pediatra tendría que ser capaz de hablar con el mejor cirujano de este hospital, ¿no? - Jensen se muerde la lengua de manera consciente para no decir todo lo que quiere decirle, y patear el cubículo y gritarle en plena cara que quien se creía que era él para ignorarle.

\- ¿Es por eso que me sigues? - pregunta sentado en el inodoro sobando sus rodillas, forradas en su ambo celeste pastel.

\- No, en realidad me indigna que seas tan maricón.- la sangre de Jared se hiela, aprieta los ojos por la palabra mencionada, porque no es posible que alguien se haya dado cuenta, ha evitado todo contacto masculino desde que llegó.

\- Eso... No es cierto.- respondió con las manos pegadas a su cara y apoyado contra una de las paredes del cubículo.

\- Entonces porque le huyes a cada doctor y enfermero que se te cruza por el camino...- Jensen se cruzó de brazos mirando el cubículo donde este estaba encerrado.

\- Eso... No es cierto.- respondió temblando, si la gente se enteraba de que era gay no dejaría que atienda a sus hijos, perdería su trabajo, su familia no le hablaría más, quien iba a querer a un médico gay.

\- Deja de decir eso maldición, y sal de ahí antes de que le diga a todo el mundo lo que eres.- Jensen se relamió los labios y la traba se escuchó ceder, la puerta abriéndose lentamente para dejar a la vista al texano, que encorvado y decaído se ocultaba detrás de su largo cabello.

\- Por favor, no lo digas a nadie, me gusta ser pediatra, por favor.- Jensen fijó la mirada en él, escrutando su postura y no entendiendo porque tanto miedo, pero en ese segundo su ego era mucho más fuerte que su humanismo.

\- ¿Decir qué, que te gustan las pollas es eso?- sus dientes se mostraban como un lince que está gruñendo para lanzarse sobre su presa.

\- ¡Dios no lo digas así!- Jared tenía la piel erizada y los ojos llenos de agua, Jensen no le entraba en la cabeza todo ese miedo, todo ese retraimiento.

\- Ok, entonces averiguaras todo de mí para esta noche. Y serás mi puta hasta que me canse de ti.- dijo volviéndose hacia el espejo, se sacó una legaña y apretó los labios sin interés, no le preocupaban los traumas de ese sujeto, solo quería su absoluta atención y respeto por lo que él era.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tu, tu, qué?- los ojos rasgados abiertos de par en par. Y Jensen se volvió para mirarle a los ojos.

\- Mi puta, si, escuchaste bien ¿Que eres sordo encima? Esta noche tengo guardia, así que espero que estés en la sala de descanso de médicos a las once treinta en el piso tres, con mi cena y un café de Lonney's, negro sin azúcar, no esa mierda descafeinada de la cafetería.- Jensen salió del baño como si nada, pero con una satisfacción tremenda en el cuerpo.

Sin embargo Jared no podía dejar de temblar, la ira gélida de esos ojos verdes aún seguía sobre su piel, y las rodillas no le daban más, terminando por caer sentado en el inodoro, en el cual se puso a llorar como no lo hacía hace años.

No eran infundados sus miedos, había escuchado tantas cosas de su familia, en el colegio y había visto la reacción de la gente para los que salían del closet e intentaban seguir sus carreras, él había soñado ser pediatra desde muy pequeño y no lograrlo sería su real pesadilla en vida. Por lo que cada hombre atractivo se le acercaba siempre de mas, invadiendo su espacio, hacía que huyera de inmediato. El simplemente no podía soportar que alguien notara lo que le provocaba el calor de otra piel, los perfumes, o las penetrantes voces cerca de su oído.

Desde pre adolescente que está entrenándose para no demostrar esta flaqueza de su parte, manteniéndose en estado puro desde entonces, una vez trato de salir con un hombre que le invito un trago en un congreso médico, pero la sola idea de que su nombre ande circulando sin que él lo sepa, como "el tipo que se dejó follar el fin de semana por primera vez", le aterraba.

A veces creía una vergüenza el ser virgen, pensó mientras se lavaba la cara, tenía consultorio en menos de media hora, y sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas no se iban con el agua fría, a veces creía que era su tesoro, pero luego pensaba que con el terror que el tenia a otros hombres y más aún de aquellos que le atraían... mas se alejaba el pensamiento sobre enamorarse algún día.

Por eso solo se enfocaba en atender a sus pequeños pacientes, tomaba tantas horas como podía como el cuerpo le respondía para no estar solo en su departamento, se había elegido un loft pequeño en la parte industrial de la ciudad, cerca de la biblioteca y del centro comercial.

Quería vivir con sus traumas en paz, en silencio y sin ser visto, pero su renuencia no le daba paz, toda mujer que se cruzaba con él quería conquistarlo y él pensaba que era una lástima que no le muevan un pelo, y ahora tenía que lidiar con este médico... ¿Quién era? ¿Sería demasiado obvio preguntar a alguna enfermera? ¿Qué tan rápido se esparcirían los rumores de su interés por ese hombre?

Quería meterse en su cama y ponerse a llorar, tendría que cambiar de trabajo, ¿Podría volver a trabajar en ese estado? La idea de que se había vuelto tan cobarde, lo angustiaba más.

Caroline le miro preocupada, le limpio el rostro y él se dejó hacer por la sola idea de que no le estaba atacando, ni cuestionando su estado, ella preguntó si pasaba algo, si su familia estaba bien y el no respondió, por lo que ella supuso lo peor y lo abrazó, terminando de desahogar su frustración sobre su hombro, por suerte la mujer también lo alistó para que empezara con su primer paciente citado.


	2. Chapter 2

Al transcurrir de las horas y con el rostro enrojecido e hinchado, pudo preguntar quién era el cirujano de ojos verdes. No fue una gran indagación, casi doce enfermeras de su sección sabían de él, mucho más de lo que había preguntado, desde su nombre completo hasta donde vivía, que no es donde el creyó que seria, un departamento metálico y frio lleno de oscuridad malévola, sino en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Si, tiene un departamento, justo al lado del hospital, para cuando solo tiene pocas horas para descansar hasta su próximo turno, que tiene dos hermanos, una menor llamada Mackenzie y uno mayor llamado Josh, le sorprendió que fuese el hijo de en medio como el, y que el mote de su hermanita sea el mismo que el de la hermana del cirujano Ackles.

Le dijeron de que signo astral era, con quienes había salido y con quienes solo follado, con quienes no se llevaba y a que persona era la única a la que respetaba, le hablaron de los casos más excepcionales que tuvo y que a pesar de su edad, era el mejor cirujano de todo Massachusetts.

Así fue pasando su mañana y su tarde para encontrarse con una cena para uno, y un café de Lonnie's sobre la mesa frente a él, en la cafetería pequeña que era solo para médicos. A la vista, un jardín de bambú, arena y piedras grises mezcladas con blancas, hacían del lugar algo precioso a pesar de que ya era de noche y que sólo estaba el personal de guardia, el silencio casi era sepulcral sino fuera por los aparatos sustentadores de vida que hacían eco a esas horas por los pasillos.

\- Vaya, viniste realmente, creí que desaparecerías de la faz de la tierra. - dijo Jensen con una sonrisa que detuvo un poco el corazón de Jared, ¿Cómo podía ser un hombre así de apuesto y así de malicioso?

\- Me amenazaste, por eso vine. - Jensen no espero a que le diera el café o la comida, simplemente se los saco y empezó a comer.

\- ¿Hiciste lo otro que te pedí? - dijo con su atención completa en ese pedazo enorme de lasagna, nunca había comido eso en el hospital, y en su cabeza, completamente relajado era lo único que le importaba a esas horas.

\- Si... - el rostro de Jared estaba rojo cuando Jensen levanto la mirada de su comida fijándola en él, el sujeto no le miraba pero no entendía porque se ponía como un niño con su presencia.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Quién soy?- pregunta tragando su comida y deteniendo su cena solo para escucharle.

\- Jensen Ross Ackles, cirujano, una mala apersona que no llama a ninguna de sus citas y un enfermo ególatra. - dice sintiendo como esos ojos perforan su piel, y el trata de seguir con sus ojos pegados a las hojas de bambú fuera de la cafetería.

\- Aja, ¿Sabes que soy el mejor y que el otro día ni siquiera te presentaste como gente normal verdad? - inquiere cortando otro trozo de esa exquisita lasagna.

\- ¿Es por eso todo esto? ¿Porque me puse nervioso y te evadí? - le dice ya con la paciencia mucho más corta, con sus niveles de retracción y miedo escasos por el largo día que tuvo.

\- ¿Te pongo nervioso Campanita? - Jensen se le rió en la cara y por primera vez pudo ver con detalle las facciones y expresiones de ese hombre, no entendiendo porque se comportaba así con él.

\- Si eso es todo ya me marcho, espero no volverlo a ver nunca más Dr. Ackles.- espetó usando su poca fuerza para hacerse el indignado y marcharse pero Jensen lo tomó de la muñeca y como si nada lo hizo sentar de sopetón de nuevo.

\- No te vas a ningún lado florecita, ya te dije que serás mi puta hasta que me canse, y no me he cansado, de aquí en más harás todo lo que yo diga. - es seco casi de ultratumba la seriedad con la que dice.

\- Y que si no quiero. – dijo, empalideciendo su piel morena, casi poniéndose verde del fuerte agarre que mantenía Jensen sobre él.

\- Como se nota que nunca saliste de tu capullo, primero que nada te haré la vida imposible, y exponiéndote frente a los que más te conocen, moviendo cada línea que tenga para dejarte en evidencia y luego por supuesto te haré perder tu puesto aquí en el MGH... No soy con quien quieras jugar Jared. - Jensen no le soltaba la muñeca poniendo más énfasis en sus palabras al apretarlo más.

\- ¿Por qué?- dice sus ojos rasgados destacando más ahora que el cabello del castaño se ha movido y Jensen puede notar como de bonitos son, lo rasgado en las terminaciones y como suben un poco haciéndole parecer un niño, verdes mezclados con marrón avellana.

\- Eso no te importa. - Jensen le soltó y comió más de su lasagna, y escuchó como Jared se ponía a sollozar intentando guardarse su angustia, sentado en la silla contigua, pero al cirujano no se le movía un cabello por ello.

A dos semanas de esta situación, Jared ya no podía dormir, Jensen lo llamaba a todas horas con recados idiotas, como mandarlo por su ropa o un desodorante a la otra punta de la ciudad. También para que lleve su ropa a lavar, para que limpie su departamento (el cual se lo hizo limpiar completamente ya seis veces), le pedía comida y café y le tomaba el tiempo, lo acosaba completamente, y en el segundo que se tomaba un descanso, estaba detrás de él poniéndole motes discriminativos en los pasillos y donde hubiese gente a dos o tres metros de ellos.

Lloraba todas las noches, descargando la presión de cada momento que se acumulaba en su cuerpo día tras día. Lo peor era que soñaba con el hombre de ojos claros que le torturaba apenas pisaba el hospital, su cabeza estaba embotada de sueño y de cansancio, el agotamiento mental no le dejaba pensar en sus pacientes, y tomaba más café amargo para despejarse a pesar de que lo detestaba sin azúcar.

\- Hey... ¿Jared?- dijo Tahmoh detrás de él, y ni siquiera reacciono como solía hacerlo, el medico lo miró y pensó que tal vez no le escuchó, queriendo llamar su atención para poder despotricar contra Jensen, pero Jared solo siguió bebiendo de su café en la pequeña farmacia donde había ido a buscar alguna muestra de un medicamento, para un paciente que no tenía como pagarlo.

\- Uhmm.- es todo lo que pronuncio con la taza pegada a sus labios, mirando la lista de la pared donde estaban los medicamentos que se podían dar sin costo, su dedo índice apoyado sobre la lista pasando de uno en uno.

\- Así que... dime algo, he tratado de encontrarte por todos lados pero siempre estas colgado de ese Ackles... - Jared no escuchaba, solo pronunciaba en su mente los medicamento uno por uno y veía si su composición química le serviría o no.

\- ¿Estas saliendo con el verdad? Es eso, por eso no me hablas. - le dice algo despectivo por el silencio y la distancia con la que le trata. - Jared... ¿¡Qué, te folla tan bien que ni siquiera puedes responderme!? - ausente de todo y con la creciente ira que Tahmoh tenía con Jensen hace unos días, por dejarlo mal parado con la dirección del hospital, empujo a Jared sobre uno de los escritorios con toda su fuerza donde la enfermera solía hacer sus registros y solo ahí fue que despertó de repente.

\- Pero que... ¡Tahmoh! ¿Qué haces? - se quiso levantar del escritorio y la mano del médico generalista solo lo empujo contra el escritorio pegando su pecho a la superficie, su muñeca siendo llevada a su espalda torciendo el brazo con saña, Jared se asustó por completo cuando sintió como este se frotaba contra su culo, restando aire a sus palabras por la impresión. - ¿¡Qué haces suéltame?!.- le gritó y el mismo le tapó la boca y tiró de su cabello.

\- ¿Eres la puta de ese condenado cirujano, cierto? - y Jared abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder mirarlo, solo sintiendo el aliento ardido en su oreja de aquel médico. - Veamos cómo le gusta a Ackles que alguien más se folle a su puta, seguro estas toda abierta ¿Cierto?- Jared trato de zafarse, pero aquel medico separo sus piernas con su rodilla, y su peso cayó de nuevo a la mesa que crujió, aquel hombre era igual de grande que él y seguramente no tenía todo el cansancio y la falta de fuerza que el cargaba de días, el cuerpo le temblaba y sentía como el otro hombre se endurecía dentro de su ambo, las lágrimas empezaron a caerse de sus rostro sobre la mesa, en desesperación, con la extraña sensación de otro cuerpo contra el suyo. La sola idea de lo que decía le aterró, más porque nunca había tenido relaciones antes, empezó a tirar manotazos a pesar del dolor de su brazo torcido hacia atrás, solo que no lograba acertarle al , el cual estaba por bajarle el uniforme.

El sonido sordo de su alrededor lo deja estático, metal, madera y un par de golpes sobre la carne, se mira el cuerpo tembloroso al notarse libre y cae de culo al piso junto a la mesa, para mirar como Ackles está golpeando a Tahmoh sin siquiera esfuerzo de su parte, tiene el rostro empapado, y no sabe qué hacer más que limpiarse con la manga de la bata, las enfermeras y médicos están mirando todo, la puerta de la pequeña farmacia esta fuera de lugar, colgando por el ultimo remache inferior del marco.

Unos médicos de su misma edad detienen a Jensen cuando el Dr. esta tendido inconsciente en el piso, pero el cirujano esta fuera de sí, exclamando que ese sujeto jamás trabajara en ningún lado, que se encargara personalmente de que le saquen su título, su licencia, que lo dejara en la calle por tratar de violar a un compañero, todos lo escuchan horrorizados y el esta shockeado en el piso de esa farmacia.

Un tacto repentino lo hace saltar de su sitio, es Jensen el que le llama apoyando su mano en su hombro, chasquea sus dedos delante de sus ojos para que reaccione o le mire, él tiene toda la ropa fuera de lugar y solo es en ese segundo, cuando Jensen está tratando de subirle un poco los pantalones, que se da cuenta, de que hay demasiada gente mirándolo y baja la cabeza al piso.

Apenas si puede parpadear cuando Jensen lo levanta del piso y le acomoda el ambo en su lugar, le ordena a Caroline ir por un vaso de agua y una coca cola, lo sienta en el escritorio donde casi se lo follan a la fuerza, y él no puede dejar de temblar, el corazón latiendo pesado y lento en su sienes.

\- Jared, Jared... Ey vuelve... - y Jared enfoca al hombre frente a él entre las hebras de pelo revuelto.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas?. - y Jensen no comprende lo que dice, el rostro de Jared está empapado y el seca sus lágrimas con su manos.

\- ¿Cómo no te voy a ayudar? Estás loco si crees que dejaría que algo así te pasara a ti, o a alguien. - le dice, y Jared desconoce a la persona que está frente a él, completamente libre de maldad y saña, no la que le ha estado persiguiendo y torturando esas semanas.

\- Quiero ir a casa. - Jared trata de levantarse y las rodillas le ceden cayendo de nuevo en la mesa.

\- Woooo, wooo, tranquilo campeón, mejor... toma esto. - tomando la coca cola de las manos de Caroline, y con su ayuda volviendo a sentarlo en el escritorio celeste.

\- Quiero ir a casa. - repite con los labios hinchados y haciendo puchero, Jensen siente como cae sobre su hombro y se oculta en su cuello intentando refugiarse, como lo pide, porque sabe que no puede hacerlo solo.

\- Ok, ok... Caroline, llama a Esteban, necesito que cubra mi guardia, llama a la Dra. Celestian y dile que necesito que cubra a Jared solo en el consultorio, si puedes decir lo mínimo de esto mejor.-

\- Claro doctor. - la rubia solo salió corriendo saltando la puerta que había terminado de ceder, los de seguridad sosteniendo al Dr. Penikett, que al haber despertado intentaba zafarse.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con el Dr. Akles? - dice uno de seguridad al levantarlo.

\- Llamen al director Slavin y a Morgan, comuníquenles los hechos, si ellos no presentan cargos, lo haré yo. Y llamen a la policía para que se lleve a este bastardo de nuestro hospital! .- le dice cargando sobre su costado a Jared, tomando su muñeca con cuidado pasándola sobre su cabeza para sostener su peso.

\- ¡No puedes hacerme esto, maldito bastardo obsesivo! - dijo apenas escupiendo la sangre de su hinchada mejilla cuando entrando en su conciencia escucho lo que dijo.

\- No haré sólo esto Tahmoh... Sólo espera. - Jensen cargó a Jared fuera del hospital, lo metió a su camioneta, pero el chico estaba ido... Podía notar signos de trauma, pero no veía heridas, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría a que lo examinen después de eso.

El silencio parece perpetuo y no necesita decir más, el alto se deja llevar... Le saca el delantal blanco, el ambo y lo deja solo con la camiseta blanca, mira superficialmente las marcas que dejo el imbécil de Penikett al intentar mantenerlo quieto, moretones redondos en su espalda y cuello, la marca en su muñeca izquierda y otros en el interior de sus muslos, que supone son cuando trato de hacerle abrir las piernas a la fuerza, eso le hacía retener el aire cuando lo sentó en la cama y le saco las zapatillas, las medias y lo metió debajo de las sabanas.

Jared no necesitó instrucciones sólo tomó la primera manta que halló y se envolvió en ella. Jensen le miró unos segundos, actuaba como una víctima de abuso, pero el abuso no se concretó, pensó, porque él llego justo a tiempo, eso lo entiende, pero, ¿Cómo es que Jared esta en ese estado?

Lo dejó dormir mientras el arreglaba el despido del Dr. Penikett con el director por celular, estaban en conferencia con el hippie de Morgan también, que no podía creer lo sucedido y se portaba serio por primera vez desde que lo conoce, pero este apoyaba la moción de despedirlo y de iniciar los trámites para destituirlo de cualquier práctica médica.

Llamó a la policía, se presentó como quien él era, y pidió por el encargado de la detención del médico, presentó cargos y acordó un horario para que los testigos asistan a declarar. Aún sentía la adrenalina de querer seguir golpeando a ese inepto, y tenía los puños hinchados por la manera en que golpeó a ese hombre.

Suspiro un poco, aún quería saber por qué se le echó encima Tahmoh al pediatra, y miró la cama por sobre su hombro. Jared no es explícito en su inclinación y suele huir de todo hombre que se le cruza, rodeó la cama y se recostó donde había lugar libre, sería mejor descansar pensó sin más, porque necesitaría de su concentración mental para hacer las preguntas adecuadas cuando Jared despierte. Cerró los ojos pero le costó conciliar el sueño, su subconsciente preguntándole por qué lo llevó hasta su casa a las afueras de Massachusetts, una casa antigua sobre la calle Arcon Street.

Ni él lo sabía, solo quería poner una distancia entre ese momento y el presente, un espacio para dar tranquilidad al joven pediatra.

Unas horas más tarde, el sol entraba por la ventana alargada y blanca sobre la cama, un suave aroma a shampoo era inhalado mientras dormía profundamente, un peso sobre su pecho le hacía difícil inspirar profundamente para relajarse más, llenaba su cabeza de preguntas que no terminaban de formarse por el sueño, y el calor empezaba a despertarlo poco a poco en el sofoco que le invadía.

Fue Jared quien se despertó primero y miraba aturdido su entorno, escuchaba el latido de un corazón fuerte, muy cerca y parpadeo una vez para ver si podía ubicarse, su mano recorrió un brazo y unos fuertes bíceps hasta su mejilla, bostezo, respiró, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y saltó de la cama trayendo del más allá a Jensen con él.

\- Qué, qué, donde qué. - era lo más que dijo y Jensen despertó completamente en el segundo que le escuchó, lo tomó de los brazos para que permaneciera quieto.

\- ¡EH! ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡Estás en mi casa Jared! Shhh... Tranquilo. - el castaño le miraba con eso enormes ojos de perrito asustado y él no quería ser presa de ellos pero termino por recostarlo otra vez a su lado, sin dejar de mirarle a la cara, sin saber por qué lo estaba abrazando de ese modo.

\- ¿Por qué... estoy en tu casa, como llegué? - dijo sin preguntar, palabras sueltas en su mente desordenada susurradas en suspiros cortos.

\- Porque te pregunte varias veces dónde estaba tu departamento y nunca me respondiste... Pensé que como dormías tan profundo estarías mejor Jared. - se excusó porque no tenía una razón real.

\- Quiero irme a casa. - Jared, empezó a notar la cercanía y a sentirse incómodo cuando se despertaba del todo.

\- No antes de que te pregunte, ¿Qué paso Jared? - Jensen apretó su hombro con la mano que pasaba por detrás de su espalda y era soporte de su cabeza.

\- ¿Eh? - el no entendía nada, ¿Acaso él no había estado ahí todo el tiempo? - No entiendo.- replicando haciendo otro intento de levantarse, de poner distancia.

\- Cómo pasó esto de que Tahmoh casi... o sea, llegué justo, doy gracias dios por ello Jared ¿Pero por qué? - y Jared parpadeaba, miraba hacia su pecho y volvía mirarle sin saber que decirle y más curioso se ponía Jensen.

\- No sé... Ni siquiera escuché que estaba allí, estaba mirando medicamentos, y tenía mi café... - y se miró la mano sin saber qué pasó con esa taza de café, si se cayó, si mancho algo...- y me empujo y luego...- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

\- Eh, eh… tranquilo, yo llegué y te lo saque de encima está bien, no te toco...- replicó dejando un beso en su frente a modo de consolación, de apoyo para el pediatra que estaba tan asustado.

\- Si me tocó... Podía sentir como, se empujaba contra mí, a través del ambo, todas sus intenciones... Algo de que era tu puta y algo de una abertura, y tiraba de mi pelo, no podía sacármelo de encima y no sabía por qué, no podía Jensen, no tenía fuerzas, el cuerpo no me respondía estaba en shock, estaba tan cansado que no lo escuche entrar a la farmacia, ni dirigirse a mí. - Jensen lo abrazó, lo abrazo fuerte y Jared sentía como se le caían las lágrimas, sin más, el calor se abarrotaba en su pecho y en las manos que le sostenían.

\- Shhh, ya pasó Jared, ya... - se sentía culpable, él era la razón por la que Jared no estaba atento, ya que no le dejaba dormir en las noches para que lo acompañara a sus guardias, y por qué Tahmoh se tomó represalias contra él. El.

\- Fue... la primera vez que sentí algo ahí, me asusté mucho Jensen, me asusté tanto de que nadie me escuchara, la puerta estaba cerrada y tenía su mano en mi boca.- lloraba más sobre su pecho, apretando sus hombros con fuerza y él lo sujetaba.

\- Jared... ¿Tú nunca has estado con alguien que te guste? – preguntó en el oído del mismo y Jared solo negó, el cirujano suspiró por ser tan idiota, estaba acosando a un tío virgen y sobre todo inocente, asustado de ser gay y de que los demás sepan que le gustaban o atraían otros hombres, revoleó los ojos, el mismo quería golpearse.

\- No entiendo Jensen. - dice empujándolo un poco, mirándolo a los ojos, las pestañas empapadas hacían líneas arqueadas desde su ojos rasgados, tan bonitos que Jensen se contuvo con fuerza para no pensar algo de esa imagen que tenía de Jared en ese instante.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes Jared? - dijo lo más neutro que le salió de adentro.

\- ¿Por qué estas así conmigo, por qué me ayudaste, por qué me estas cuidando? - le dice sin parpadear sin respirar, sin mover un solo músculo.

\- Porque a pesar de lo que todos piensen, no soy tan mierda, creo que solo quería que me prestaras atención, que me respetaras como médico, por eso me estuve comportado como un hijo de puta contigo, no tengo nada contra que seas gay y no creo que nadie le importe que lo seas en el hospital, no estamos en la edad media Jared, pero te ayudo porque eres lo más cercano a un compañero-amigo, tengo amigos no es por excusarme, por más que no me creas, pero no los veo nunca por mis horarios, y ni yo sabía que necesitaba de compañía no competitiva o alguien con quien hablar. - siente vergüenza de sí mismo, de las cosas que hizo y dijo y de las amenazas y de las sonrisas que le dirigió con toda la mala intención de traumatizar al chico.

\- Nosotros no hablamos, tú me ordenas y yo tengo que obedecer, aun así no quiero que nadie sepa que soy gay Jensen, tú no sabes lo que yo he visto que le pasa a la gente que se da a conocer. - Jensen le mira y se plantea sacarle ese miedo.

\- Mi hermano es gay Jared... Y siempre lo hemos sabido, jamás le tratamos diferente tampoco. - Jared le miró fijo sorprendido, salido de sus casillas y lo que contemplaba hasta hace medio segundo de lo que dijo el rubio se había ido por un barranco con ese detalle...

\- Pero pero...- es lo más que replicó consecutivamente.

\- Como dije, me importa poco tus preferencias, solo estaba indignado porque el día que nos vimos, tenía semanas de escuchar de ti por las enfermeras, y cuando te tuve enfrente ni siquiera te presentaste o me preguntaste quien era yo, y para ser el nuevo eso fue...Un cabreo instantáneo para mi. - dijo más en concreto para que lo entendiese.

\- ¿He estado sufriendo estas semanas por tu ego? - le dice sin creérselo.

\- Algo así... - Jensen le miraba de manera diferente y no entendía el por qué o si era lástima porque casi lo violan, o porque se sentía culpable de haber sido tan infantil y estúpido.

\- Me voy a mi casa Jensen. - Jensen alzo la mirada hasta la suya y asintió soltándole, levantándose de la cama junto con él.

\- Mis llaves…- soltó saliendo de la habitación. Jared observó.

\- ¿Vas a llevarme? - le miró no sabía porque le estaba siguiendo hasta que le vio tomar las llaves de su auto.

\- Claro que sí. - Jensen lo miró como si fuera la única alternativa y el no discutió, ya no quería hacerlo más.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reminiscentiam Quod Ego Sum

Es la primera vez que le ignoraban adrede, él no puede creerlo, pero como sabe que se lo merece es casi obligatorio no cabrearse, Jared pasa por su lado, en la entrada de la sala de emergencias cuando el empieza su turno y el otro lo termina, no le mira, ni siquiera le habla, aún si el pregunta algo al paso, solo para ahondar en su castigo cuando lo ve pasar.

Todo el mundo cree que él lo ofendió de alguna manera, pero él está seguro de que terminó de cerrar todas las puertas de la personalidad de Jared que podría haber tenido con el exterior, casi como penitencia, se encargó de que los cargos a Penikett, su arresto y la pérdida de su título en todo el país sean efectivos completamente.

¿Qué más podía hacer? No se había dado cuenta de lo solo que estaba antes, al menos no lo sabía hasta la existencia del pediatra, ok, si, él era un bastardo con todo lo que se cruzara con él y dijera tener título de algo, pero él tenía sus motivos, no dejaría operar a nadie que no tuviera seis dedos de frente y la agudeza para reaccionar a tiempo.

Pero no se había percatado de que nadie se sentaba a comer con él, o que solo le hablaran para pedirle algo, como también que no lo saludaban al irse o al llegar, como Jared lo hizo esas dos semanas, la comida de la cafetería era lo peor sobre todas las cosas, la porquería más grande.

La lasagna era propiamente, renombrada por el cómo "bosta de caballo", comparada con la que le trajo Jared. La carne, las papas, los fideos y sus salsas, nada cuajaba a lo que había estado comiendo esos últimos días y se moría de hambre cada vez que pasaban más de cuatro horas en atención, haciendo que extrañara más y más a Jared de manera casi enfermiza.

Al tercer día ya no lo soportó más, su estómago gruñía en medio de las conversaciones con sus jefes, enfermeras y pacientes, mientras caminaba por los pasillos y su aura negra empalideció en contraste con la aureola negra debajo de sus ojos.

A modo de salvavidas su hermano mayor apareció en el hospital a visitarlo con comida para dos, y lo amó por ello pero este horrorizó de lo que le hizo al nuevo pediatra. La breve historia se le escapó en uno de los comentarios sueltos entre bocado y bocado, hablando del por qué no estaba comiendo y el golpe que recibió fue lo más directo que sintió jamás, terminando de arrojarlo al suelo en el segundo que lo recibió. Fue el correctivo que saco lo imbécil de su cuerpo, cree él, hambriento, con el labio partido y un corte en su ojo derecho por la colisión con el piso, solo logró que su hermano se llevara la comida indignado por su comportamiento. Se encontró sentándose frente a Jared unas horas después, al encontrarlo en la cafetería del primer piso

Lo miro fijo hasta que Jared en su nerviosismo típico con las mejillas encendidas se armó de valor para mirarlo enojado.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - dice pero arrastra la última vocal al ver el estado en el que está el cirujano.

\- ¿Dime donde compraste...? - y su estómago resonó estrepitoso dejándolo a mitad de camino de su oración. - ¿La comida que me traías? - Jensen frunce el labio tanteando la herida y hace un leve gesto de molestia por el golpe, Jared lo mira y frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Qué te paso en la cara? - Jensen hizo una mueca de fastidio hacia el costado sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Solo dime dónde, tengo mucha hambre. - y el estómago llamo más la atención de Jared.

\- Compre la carne en la 5° avenida y las pastas en Zoe's place, en la calle Clinton. Y el resto en el supermercado. - Jensen muerto de hambre y golpeado lo miró intensamente unos cinco minutos hasta que reaccionó.

\- ¿Tu cocinabas? - Jared tenia adorables las mejillas sonrojadas pero el chico ya no le miraba con miedo sino con intriga por sus heridas, a las cuales no les prestaría atención o cuidado alguno por terco, y por la manera en que se estaba aguantando comer otra cosa que no sea lo que el cocinaba.

\- Bueno si, tú nunca especificaste de donde querías tu comida o qué comida querías, así que cuando cocinaba para mí, traía los restos de la cena.- le explica estirando la mano donde su corte en la ceja viendo con ojos de médico que tan reciente era la herida, pero Jensen aparta la mano antes de que lo toque...

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Me dabas a comer sobras? ¿¡Cómo demonios tienes sobras así de deliciosas!? - Jared aparta su mano enojado, frustrado y con hambre no estaba pensando en absoluto lo que decía.

\- No sabía que te gustaba lo que te traía. - es un niño por la manera en que lo dice y Jensen no quiere disfrutar de ese tono de voz, que usa solo con él y el cual estaba extrañando más de lo que él quiere pensar.

\- Me muero de hambre... ¡Caroline! - grita en plena cafetería y la rubia que acaba de entrar voltea a verlo de un salto.

\- ¿Si Dr.? - escuetamente responde.

\- ¿Tienes el número de algún delivery de comida decente? - se retira sin despedirse arrastrando la silla metálica haciendo gran escándalo pero sin inmutarse al respecto.

\- Ehmm ¿Si? - la chica parece intimidada pero aun así saca su celular y llama directamente antes de preguntar si anotara el teléfono o no.

Jensen saca a la chica de allí sin su almuerzo solo para que lo alimente, Jared se quedó mirando su figura marchándose, era el primer cruce de palabras en días y soltó el aire sin saber que aún lo tenía preso dentro de él, miro su mesa, su periódico y se preguntó si Tahmoh había regresado para devolverle los golpes que Jensen le dio.

No quería pensar eso y un escalofrió subió por su espalda, cerro las largas hojas de papel gris tomándolos con cuidado y tirándolos a un cesto cercano de reciclaje, su horario terminaba en dos horas y aún tenía que hacer los informes del día, miro a todos lados buscando a Caroline y a Jensen pero no les vio por ningún un lado.

¿Qué hacía buscando a Jensen como un tonto? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que él le cocinaría?, ¿Qué no quería que ande medio muerto de hambre, bajo la cabeza regañándose a sí mismo y encorvado camino al área de consultas programadas, Stella, la enfermera más vieja del lugar le entregó sin mirarle un listado de pacientes y el consultorio donde atendería, en un papelito, recetarios y planillas de obras sociales y el estetoscopio, suspiro sin más por tonto. El debía hacer su trabajo, nada más que eso y no debía estar pensando en lo que Jensen hace o deja de hacer.

Revisa, mide y atiende las inquietudes de los padres de niños de entre los cero a quince años, por dos horas y media, con paciencia y una sonrisa de su parte. Le gusta tanto ese trabajo..., le encanta toparse con parejas casadas de dos hombres con un niño pequeño recién adoptado, sus inquietudes le hacen sonreír más grande de lo que debería, pero llena de cierta manera su corazón.

Pero cuando deja su delantal blanco y su broche con su nombre en forma de flor es que solo piensa en que cocinara esta noche para traerle a Jensen, frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza con fuerza para sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, sale del hospital como siempre lo hace, por la avenida principal pasando por sus lugares favoritos a hacer las compras del día.

Pero solo ve ojos verdes donde sea que voltea, se aclara la garganta y trata de no pensar más que en los ingredientes de la comida de esa noche, piensa en lo que le gusta el aroma que sale de las verduras cocinadas, y de los trozos de pollo fileteados cocinándose en salsa de soya, ama el color blanco del arroz que termina de escurrirse en la fuente de la cocina.

Cuando termina de cocinar y la mesa está servida, se da cuenta de la cantidad exagerada para una sola persona que hay sobre la mesa, mueve su rodilla inquieto tratado de no admitir lo que el subconsciente le está tratando de decir, porque el cirujano Ackles fue terriblemente abusivo con él, porque se le insinuaba como si él fuera el caramelo en exhibición y Jared solo quería que ese caramelo se lo follara, es el hombre que le hablaba sucio al oído para ponerlo en vergüenza cuando estaban rodeados de gente, el que le tiraba el café por la cabeza cuando estaba frio de tanto esperarlo y el que le hacía cambiarse su ambo favorito frente a el por otro más neutro.

El que lo llamaba a deshoras para que le mantuviera despierto a pesar de que él debía entrar a trabajar en hora y media al día siguiente, pero no puede dejar de lado que si no fuera por el...

Se abrazó mirando la comida humeante, el frio del exterior cuestionando sus pensamientos, pero eso no evitó que mandara un mensaje de texto al celular de Jensen a las once y media de la noche.

"La comida está servida"

Es lo que puso y todo el cuerpo le tembló, no creía que le fuera a contestar o que entendiera, o que supiera como llegar a su departamento, o que lo estaba invitando a comer su comida. En su casa.

Jared entró en pánico inmediato tomando el celular para retractarse, cuando la respuesta fue automática ante sus ojos.

"Estoy en camino"

Mira la calle a través de su ventana, camina dos, tres pasos y da la vuelta colocándose un suéter verde musgo, en menos de diez minutos una camioneta se detuvo frente a su edificio en un espacio restringido, su pulso exaltado no le dejaba estarse quieto, era la primera vez que invitaba a otro hombre a cenar, si, le había cocinado antes, pero Jensen se devoraba la comida en terreno neutral. Ahora el solo se estaba buscando los problemas, sabia claramente que Jensen lo era y todo lo que implicaba para él.

Pero le abre la puerta de todos modos y la imagen de cansancio asombra, Jensen saluda con su mano en alto e intentando sonreír cuando el olor a comida le llega y su estómago resuena más fuerte de lo que el recordaba.

\- Pasa... estaba esperando para servir.- y Jensen pasa sin más.

\- Dios no sabes la porquería que almorcé hoy. - suelta su saco por el suelo y se sienta frente al plato desesperadamente frotándose las manos, tomando los cubiertos como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

\- No sé si te guste...- Jared lo interrumpe.

\- No me importa, solo quiero comer. - Jared pone arroz blanco en el plato de Jensen y este se inclina sobre este como si no hubiera probado bocado en meses metiéndose todo en la boca con el tenedor.

\- Espera, aún falta el resto de la comida. - le arrebata el plato para poder servir un poco más de arroz y poner el pollo con los vegetales a un lado en la salsa de soya. Jensen calla su animal interno porque ve como coloca más comida en su plato y se lo devuelve.

El momento pasa y Jensen no se marcha, el levanta la mesa y pone los platos para lavar, vuelve con la intención de sacar el mantel y las fuentes, cuando vio como Jensen se mordía el labio por donde el corte ya negro por la cascara en la superficie debía estar molestando.

\- ¿Vas a decirme por qué estas lastimado? - dijo al pasar, apilando los vasos y las dos fuentes.

\- Josh me pego esta mañana. - eso congeló a Jared que le miró parado al lado de Jensen.

\- ¿Tu hermano? - inquirió.

\- Sí. - sonrió y le miró plácido todo su semblante diferente por la satisfacción de la comida en su estómago.

\- ¿Por qué?- dijo sin poder moverse del sitio ante el dato.

\- Por lo que hice contigo y como te amenacé para vengarme de tu falta de interés. - se levantó y miro su ambo azul manchado con salsa de soya con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Se enojó contigo? - no sabía que pensar, qué sentir solo podía mirar los movimientos de Jensen mientras se lo decía despreocupadamente.

\- Claro, quién no lo haría...- Jared tomo las fuentes entre los brazos y el torso para llevarlas a la cocina, Jensen automáticamente se colocó el saco largo negro y la bufanda que traía en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó al ver como Jensen pasaba por la cocina y Jensen se detuvo allí a mirarlo mientras se colocaba la bufanda roja a su alrededor.

\- Claro que sí. - Jensen no dio espacio para que respondiera y abrió la puerta, marchándose sin más, sin siquiera agradecer la comida.

Si el pudiera describir lo que hacía a diario desde esa noche, simplemente no podría darle una razón justificable, todo el mundo decía que algo había cambiado en él, pero como de costumbre el evadía toda suspicacia de sus compañeras de trabajo, también decía que parecía un niño pequeño con la mirada inquisidora por todo rumor, entredicho y suceso en el hospital.

Pero él solo estaba tratando de olvidarse de las manos que se posaron sobre el sin su consentimiento y que de hecho no está pensando en Ackles todo el día, pero se sentía con demasiado tiempo libre de repente, si, se había acostumbrado a las continuas llamadas y los textos y los pedidos, si se pone a pensar un poco Jensen también lo acosaba y torturaba con su auto flagelo personal de no querer pensar en nada sexual, nada que sea contacto corporal con otro hombre. Recordaba los susurros en el oído que sentía y los soplos en el cuello cuando lo encontraba sentado, con las manos sobre sus hombros friccionando sus músculos tensos, solo para avergonzarlo más.

Todo ese toqueteo superfluo que solo hacia enrojecer su rostro y lo hacía pasar momentos desagradables, por el solo hecho de que él no tenía mucho control sobre su cuerpo, mente, o como decirlo suavemente... sobre sus hormonas, en todo caso, más aun cuando un hombre estaba siendo descaradamente encantador con él.

Y los tres días sin todo eso estaba poniéndolo ansioso, esperando por el sonido de su voz, sólo que Jensen no le llamó ni una vez después de su cena, ni había visto su cara por el primer piso del hospital tampoco, ni escucho ningún rumor sobre él y sus demandas para con el personal.

Suspiro a la hora de irse mirando a lo lejos por los pasillos llenos de gente, con su chaqueta puesta, una bufanda negra y un gorro blanco sobre su cabeza, saludo a las enfermeras y se preguntó qué comería hoy para distraerse, se preguntó si Tony's habría traído pescado fresco y si unos mostacholes con crema acompañando al pescado sería una cena que recordar.

Las puertas de la entrada de emergencias se abrieron y el salió al exterior, una suave brisa helada acaricio su rostro levemente, y subió la bufanda por su mejilla un poco mientras cargaba en su hombro la mochila gris. Su caminata de siempre lo hizo detenerse en la verdulería, miró las manzanas mientras atendía el teléfono sin ver quien le llamaba.

\- ¿Hola? - dice Jared entretenido metiendo manzanas verdes en un canastillo de mimbre para llevarlas dentro del local y pagarle al dueño.

\- ¿Que vamos a cenar hoy? - la voz en su oído le hizo dar un escalofrió prácticamente placentero,

el cual le hizo tardar en responder. - Hoy podría escaparme de aquí a las diez, digo, si estoy invitado. - Jensen estaba apoyado en el enorme ventanal que daba al lado sur de la ciudad, mirando a las personas muy pequeñas caminar por la calle fría, su mano derecha en el bolsillo del ambo, tobillos cruzados, mirando su reflejo haciendo una llamada sumamente vergonzosa de su parte por un plato de comida.

\- A las diez está bien. - dice dando dinero y el dependiente le mira porque aún no ha tomado su compra siquiera.

\- Y... ¿Qué prepararas? - inquiere inhalando lentamente el aire para mantenerlo más de lo necesario en sus pulmones.

\- Pensaba hacer pescado con pasta a la crema. - el dependiente tomas sus manzanas y un paquete de cebolla de verdeo para cobrarle, mientras él tiene el rostro rojo.

\- No me gusta el pescado, pero bueno, si lo preparas tú lo comeré. Hasta la noche. - Jared se queda boqueando sin haber podido responder mientras que el dependiente aún espera que le dé el dinero, para darle el cambio de los cien dólares que está hondeando por medio mostrador.

Mientras que en el hospital, Jensen cierra su celular y vuelve a sentarse frente a su hermano que le trajo un café de Lenie's a modo de disculpa por los golpes que le dio, y la mirada verde más clara que la de él lo mira sorprendido, y en realidad, no le agrada que lo mire así, como si supiera algo que él no.

\- Ya basta Josh.- murmura mientras sube el vaso de cartón largo a sus labios, bebe lentamente el brebaje caliente disfrutándolo.

\- ¿Cenaras con él otra vez esta noche? - pregunta inclinándose sobre la mesa para llamar más la atención de Jensen.

\- Si, hará pescado, será posible…. Demonios, ¿Por qué no elige carne, pollo? Maldición. No, él tenía que hacer pescado. - se queja y muerde a lo bruto una dona de chocolate llenándose por completo la boca.

\- Jensen a ti no te gusta nada el pescado, ¿Por qué le dijiste que te lo comerías igual? - Josh está viendo algo en su hermano que no esperaba. Llegó allí para disculparse y preguntarle por qué le había hecho eso a ese sujeto, para toparse con la historia de que cenó con el sujeto el mismo día que lo había golpeado por comportarse como un cretino.

\- Porque lo haré.- Josh le mira con los ojos más abiertos y la quijada cayéndose de su sitio, incrédula de lo que oye. - ¿Podrías cortarla? - le dice ya molesto toda la expresión tranquila de hace un rato desapareciendo de su rostro.

\- ¿Te gusta ese tipo Padalecki? - inquiere porque no puede creer en realidad que este teniendo esta conversación con su hermano menor.

\- No sé si me gusta, cocina como se debe y ya... - traga, bebe y toma otra dona.

\- Jensen vas a comer pescado... Esta noche, en la casa de un tipo al que le hiciste bullyng... Por… idiota y presumido, petulante además de engreído, y solo vas a comer con él… Ustedes dos, a solas en su departamento, ¿Esta noche? - le repite como si el mismo no lo supiera.

\- ¡Y qué…! ¡No puedo dejar de comer, me voy a morir! - Jensen ni siquiera mira a su hermano a los ojos, porque no se está declarando gay ni nada, pero simplemente no sabe cómo es que llegó a este deseo de comer lo que el cocina. - Mira... No he comido nada decente desde que llegue aquí, me he conformado con comidas compradas y de restaurantes gourmet, pero este tío cocina... Es casi imposible que el como pediatra cocine tan bien como lo es como médico, y eso ya es mucho. Podríamos dejar de hablar de él, porque demonios muero de hambre todos los días, ok? - el mismo piensa que su excusa es muy estúpida y el ceño fruncido de su hermano le indica que él tampoco le cree, pero es lo que se va a masticar hasta que llegue la hora de la cena.

Salpica la rosada carne mientras que piensa en lo que ocurrió esas dos semanas, en Jensen específicamente mirándole tan intensamente y de tan cerca que el solo recuerdo le provoca un escalofrió, debería estar buscando la manera de no verlo más, y no de cocinarle algo rico que no pueda rechazar; suspira un segundo mirando fijo el salmón, en silencio y muy quieto por un par de segundos reflexionando su actitud hasta que da media vuelta la cuchara de madera en la salsa blanca con los pequeños trozos de jamón, verdeo y puerro, no puso champiñones porque le pareció excesivo con el salmón.

Pero vuelve a suspirar en el silencio de su departamento, y se propone darle una copia de sus recetas a Jensen para no tener que cocinarle más, si, esa era la solución, es mejor terminar con lo indefendible de su trato.

Recuerda que los dos primeros días, Ackles lo llamaba a toda hora, preguntando dónde estaba, amenazándolo sutilmente en tonos bajos para que no comentara nada a nadie lo que le demandaba hacer, como el tener que llevarle café a los cinco minutos de esas llamadas, con una sonrisa, para después arrojárselo sobre la cabeza si le llevaba el incorrecto. O como pretendía que el supiera cuando tenía hambre o no, y aun así le gritaba por ello, una vez le sorprendió el pedido de un ambo limpio gritándole en el oído a través de el celular, esa sola vez que le corto la llamada, lo estuvo persiguiendo por todo el hospital no dejándole espacio para esconderse.

En venganza a su atrevimiento Jensen descontrolo sus llamas obscenas. Y el no paraba de sudar por todo lo que decía que fantaseaba hacer sexualmente, y como el reprimido que era nunca lo haría, pero aun así Jensen decía saber, que no él no dejaba de masturbarse con la idea.

Entonces a los cinco minutos estaba pegado a él,(cuando negaba alguna de estas cosas) hablando de lubricantes, besos negros y un montón de cosas de las que él no estaba consciente, frente a mucha otra gente que les miraban intensamente, haciéndole pasar un papelón enorme ya que ellos eran practicantes de la sala de urgencias y colegas, incluso pasándose de la raya a cuchicheos sugerentes, o pasando sus dedos por el largo de su columna y pegándose a el completamente a su espalda, recuerda como la piel casi se le escapa del cuerpo por la aceleración que le provoco.

Fue duro y lloro muchas noches por sentirse tan presionado; cuando recordaba como tomaba su muñecas y las torcía para mantenerlo en su sitio, cuando algún jefe pasaba cerca de ellos y evitar que escapara, o las bofetadas que le dio para que se tranquilizara cuando las cosas ya lo superaban, porque luego de eso le decía lo que era y lo degradante que era hablarle incluso como castigo.

Dio vuelta el pescado sobre la piel, lo condimento también, lo coloco sobre el papel manteca en una asadera, lo roció con oliva y lo puso a cocinar lentamente, saco los tallarines de la alacena y espero paciente a que el agua hirviera.

La continua persecución de su persona, de temer encontrárselo en un momento inoportuno frente a la gente con la que él quería pasar más desapercibido como solía pasar, lo dejaba acelerado todo el tiempo, con la adrenalina corriendo entre cortadamente por su cuerpo, pero también está consciente de que es el periodo más largo que ha pasado con alguien de su mismo sexo.

El escucharlo hablar, sonriendo hacia el socarronamente en público y a solas, se notaba que Jensen disfrutaba de hacerlo sufrir; aunque desemboca en todo un adelanto para él, porque ahora podía conversar con otros médicos o enfermeros sin sentir que desentonaría, que se percatarían de lo que él es, y eso le gusta, poder hablar sin tanto miedo, respira con más ánimos de repente.

Pero no está seguro de querer atribuirle eso a Jensen, tal vez es solo que nada podría acelerarlo y darle tanto miedo como lo que le hacia el cirujano en esos días.

Piensa que nunca le dijo gracias la otra noche, y se congela un segundo, ni dijo si la comida estaba bien o rica o caliente, nada. El silencio fue mutuo aquella noche, toma el paquete lo golpea contra la mesada de granito gris claro y las pastas secas salen del paquete sin abrir, los mete en el agua en ebullición y va empujándolos al caliente líquido que los ablanda.

En realidad espera que la cena también trascurra en silencio porque no quiere pedidos, ni reclamos y menos hacer estallar la personalidad de Ackles en un espacio tan pequeño y privado como lo es su departamento, así que mira su recetario mientras la pasta se hace, y el pescado espera ya cocinado, busca en un cajón una birome y se pone a escribir lo que cree podría gustarle al cirujano, y que pueda hacerse el mismo.

Pone las diez tarjetas ya escritas a un lado de su centro de mesa, el cristal con esferas de colores dentro hechas en hilo, y termina de poner la mesa para dos.

Pero no son las diez aun, y Jared mira por la ventana, abre un vino que tenía escondido en la heladera y camina por el pequeño departamento unos instantes con la copa en la mano, intenta pensar en cosas más importantes, como los planes de conseguirse una casa o un departamento más grande, la idea de una mascota que no notase su ausencia de tantas horas, cosas en las que pensaba antes de toparse con Jensen.

En eso se acuerda que no ha llamado a su madre en semanas o hablado con su hermanita y toma su celular para mandar un par de mensajes excusándose, enciende la consola de música mientras escribe mensajes en el dispositivo, se sienta en su sofá con la música a un nivel apenas audible donde llena los espacios vacíos, su madre le contesta a los minutos con dulces palabras y concediendo que debe de estar trabajando mucho.

Al contrario de su hermana que lo manda al demonio porque ella no tiene por qué estar esperando como boba a que él se digne a mandar un mensaje, él sonríe y sabe que su enojo no es a largo plazo y suplica por perdón con una sonrisa en su rostro, su hermana siempre se hace la ofendida para luego estar preguntando todo detalle de su vida y como le está yendo a ella, es la parte divertida de su vida sin dudarlo, para cuando se acuerda son las diez y él está estirado en el sofá de dos cuerpos muy relajado con sus piernas colgando del apoya brazos y el timbre suena en su puerta.

Suelta el teléfono en la mesa de café y se levanta apresurado poniendo una rodilla en el piso, su camisa arrugándose por el movimiento pero con las manos apoyadas en la alfombra ya puede levantarse y acudir a la puerta, había pasado hora y media remoloneando en el sofá, girando sobre su estómago, mirando el celular y charlando con su hermanita, en su despliegue de comodidad tiró algunos almohadones al otro lado de la habitación, y no estaba prestando atención a otra cosa que lo que Megan decía.

Incluso se sorprendió un poco al ver a Jensen parado en su puerta y se acomodó el cabello que tenía desparramado a un costado de su cabeza, Jensen lo miro de arriba a abajo extrañado por la agitación y el desorden que presentaba toda su ropa, camisa de un salmón muy claro en finas líneas sobre fondo blanco, toda arrugada, y el cabello despeinado.

\- ¿Estas solo?- Jared abre los ojos como si no lo hubiera escuchado bien, pero Jensen no vuelve a preguntar.

\- Si… ¿Con quién estaría?, pasa… tendré que calentar un poco la comida. - se aleja dejando la puerta abierta, Jensen entra y mira su alrededor, notando los leves cambios, los almohadones tirados en el piso, el sillón esta fuera de lugar y no hay olor a pescado en el ambiente. Es un loft sencillo el de Padalecki, pero aun así sobrio y muy ordenado.

\- Tardara unos minutos… - dice poniendo el pescado dentro del horno para darle un golpe de calor, los fideos están en una fuente metálica con la crema y son metidos en el horno también a fuego lento.

\- No hay apuro… - Jensen se quita el saco y lo pone en el respaldo de la silla que uso la otra vez, camina hasta el ventanal y mira los almohadones cerca del vidrio, ni siquiera sabe porque no le cree a Jared de que estaba solo, está intranquilo, casi con deseos de pelear.

\- ¿Quieres vino? Estaba tomando uno que me regalo mi hermana hace unos meses… - Jared está muy relajado, y Jensen mira cómo sale de la cocina, toma la botella de la mesa y trae consigo otra copa alta para servirle el vino.

\- Gracias. - es lo que dice antes de tomar la copa y olerla, un comentario de Josh sobre lo que ve o del pediatra, es lo que le hace parpadear y apretar los dientes entumeciendo su mandíbula.

\- De nada. - Jared bebe el último sorbo de la suya y se sirve más. Siempre está más calmado luego de pelear con su hermana, es como si fuera su cable a tierra mientras se ríe con sus ocurrencias y su personalidad explosiva.

Ninguno dice nada, solo se quedan observando la vista de la ciudad y de la cadena de edificios donde vive el más alto, la música sigue sonando levemente en el trasfondo, es algo romántica, instrumental con leves coros, duran largos minutos sin detenerse o cambiar de ritmo y es como si contaran una historia diferente, una en la que ellos dos se conocieron o se relacionaron de manera diferente, Jensen quiere pensar eso como opción pero sabe que no es la realidad.

Pero aún tiene la inquietud pulsando sobre su lengua, apretando con firmeza el soporte de la copa porque la idea de que alguien más estuvo allí le saca de sus casillas, muy por debajo de la superficie calmada que está mostrando.

Jared siempre está peinado correctamente, su ropa esta impecable, perfectamente planchada y encontrarlo con la camisa desordenada además del cabello revuelto, no le deja pensar en otra cosa.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no interrumpí nada? - dice mirando el rojo liquido con la copa a centímetros de sus labios, preparándose para la frase que hace volver su odio repentino sobre el pediatra.

\- Bueno… estaba conversando con Megan.- Jared no tiene ni la más mínima idea de la sorpresa que eso le causa a Jensen, que abre su ojos olvidando por completo el veneno que le brotaba de lo profundo de su garganta.- Es mi hermanita, tenía unos días… En realidad más… sin hablarle y se enojó mucho, pero enseguida me empezó a hablar de lo que hacía en su último año de universidad, los problemas con cierto profesor al que creo que en realidad admira pero es muy terca para admitirlo…- el pediatra sonríe grande y sincero mirando su copa, metido en su propio mundo pensando en que en realidad ese vino es muy bueno y tendrá que conseguir más.

\- Ya veo…- Jensen se bebe lo que queda de su copa y la tiende haca Jared que al ver el gesto le sirva más, ya que aún tiene la botella en la mano.

\- Revisaré la comida. - suelta luego de servirle, dejando su copa y la botella en la mesa ratona junto al celular que titila con nuevos mensajes.

Jensen piensa en lo inocente que es ese médico, lo mira esquivar la mesa que está muy pegada al sillón, y rodear la isla flotante que determina donde empieza la cocina, puede ver a Jared desde donde está, puede ver como se arremanga la camisa toma una manopla y saca las fuentes calientes del horno.

Una escalera metálica en un costado lleva a la habitación, puede ver la cama y el baño desde donde está parado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba enojado con sus comentarios o el por qué de ellos, y en vez de enojarse le alivia, respira profundo toma la copa de Jared y la botella con su otra mano y camina hasta la mesa.

El suave recuerdo de Josh comentándole porque creía el que apreciaba de algún modo a Jared o de que le gustase, hacia más eco en su cabeza y le costaba sacudir de su mente esos pensamientos, incluso como profesional no le dejaba margen para menospreciarlo, le tomó de sorpresa el plato de comida entre sus cavilaciones, claro él ya estaba sentado en su lugar para cuando Jared tenía todo listo.

En ese momento noto la delicadeza de como estaba puesta la mesa, antes en la cena anterior había condimentos en ella, saleros, fuentes, recipientes y cosas muy cotidianas, pero ahora, había manteles e individuales y un centro de mesa delicado pero sobrio; parecía la mesa de un restorán, una mesa para dos donde solo faltaban las pequeñas velas encendidas, parecía una cita o algo, y Jared estaba más calmado de lo normal, tal vez era el vino, no podía asegurarlo pero cuando Jared le alcanzó la servilleta estaba sonriendo, por lo que apartó la mirada de él y tomó los cubiertos, no quería pensar que a Jared le gustara su compañía o que viniese a su casa a cenar, no quería tener ningún tipo de pensamiento al respecto.

Comió tan rápido como pudo o como el estómago le permitió, así podría salir corriendo de allí, pero todo estaba delicioso, todo, la salsa, las pastas incluso el pescado, el aroma, las hierbas. Se derretía todo en su boca, la satisfacción de comer algo así hacia que sus esfuerzos en el quirófano como todas las exigencias que tenía para sí mismo como para los demás valieran la pena, el incentivo predilecto del cirujano por su labor en el hospital, incluso se olvidó de que el salmón era un pescado y lo comió con gusto.

Se relamió un labio y terminó de masticar, al pasarse la servilleta por la boca, se recargó en la silla y Jared aún estaba comiendo entretenido. Lo miro unos segundos mientras su estómago se sentía lleno y satisfecho, y su paladar gozaba aun el sabor de esa comida.

Un mechón de cabello resbaló por el costado de la mejilla de Jared y el contempló lo suave que se veía. Si, recuerda como se sentía cuando lo acorralaba en los pasillos, y tenía que sostenerlo del cuello para que no pudiera huir, inspiro y soltó el aire lentamente, recuerda haberle hablado obscenidades en el oído, haberlo sentido temblar bajo su mirada y se avergüenza de sí mismo.

Como pudo llegar a ello, lamió su labio por donde Josh lo había golpeado, el corte era más pequeño pero aun lo sentía más que merecido.

Se recargo en la mesa apoyando sus codos esperando que Jared termine, pensando que fue tonto apresurar esa comida, pensando en las próximas y en lo que se le ocurriría a Jared preparar cuando vio sobre la mesa las pequeñas tarjetas blancas, por el rabillo del ojo Jared notó como las tomaba y las leía.

Jensen torció agradablemente la comisura de su boca y paso a otra receta deleitándose con la posibilidad de comer esos platillos, Jared inspiro y bebió de su vino para tomar coraje…

\- Son recetas. - dice enmarcando la conversación futura.

\- Ya veo… todo parece delicioso. - sonríe y las pone en la mesa levantándose con su plato y el del alto para llevar los dos a la cocina.

\- Son para ti.- Jensen sonríe de espaldas al castaño, dejando los platos en el fregadero, contento de que Jared esté planeando sus próximas cenas sin percatarse de lo contento que lo pone eso.

\- ¿Cual cocinaras primero?- le dice volviendo y mirando como Jared está parado a un costado de la mesa sin moverse, los dedos largos haciendo círculos en el mantel mientras mirando la tela como si fuera muy interesante.

\- Ninguna, son para que te las lleves y puedas cocinarte tu solo, así no tendrás que venir más, ni molestarme. - el rostro de Jensen cambia completamente ante estas palabras y cuando Jared alza la mirada hacia él, entiende que lo dice en serio.

\- No quieres cocinar más para mi. - sentencia, concuerda y reafirma lo que Jared dice.

\- Exacto, después de todo lo que hiciste… yo, en realidad me cuesta mucho verte o estar en la misma habitación contigo. - su voz parece perder fuerza.

\- Es extraño hasta hace minutos no parecía así. - Jared parpadea y no lo entiende.

\- Ackles, te agradezco que me salvaras de ese... loco, pero si me pongo a pensar porque no pude defenderme siquiera, es por lo fatigado que estaba y el miedo que me hiciste sentir… de perder todo por lo que había peleado conmigo mismo hasta hoy. - le dice sin pelos en la lengua, el alcohol soltando un poco su introversión.

\- Entiendo… - los ojos de Jensen no decían lo que su cabeza expresaba con su voz, nada de lo que sus facciones duras era similar al brillo cristalino en los ojos del cirujano que sorprendía un poco al pediatra. Tomó su saco y se lo acomodó metiendo las tarjetas en su bolsillo.- Cuando puedas has que me manden más recetas, o dile a Caroline donde las sacaste… Adiós. - se despidió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Jared estaba sin aire, mirando la puerta se sentó en la silla, de repente todo el departamento era inmenso, e inspiro fuertemente para calmar los latidos que le estallaban en el pecho, ¿Por qué sentía que había lastimado a Jensen? Sacudió su cabeza porque ese médico no merecía ese tipo de consideración siquiera.

Jensen dejó su auto en la puerta del departamento de Jared, estaba caminando furioso por las calles pateando nieve y bolsas de basura, el fuerte viento helado no lograba calmarlo, demonios, porque tenía que dejar su auto allí, el maldito no había querido arrancar y se bajó de el a darle de patadas a la puerta, descargando parte de su impotencia en él.

¿Cómo lo va a dejar así, como se atreve a decirle…? Y se detuvo, mirando su sombra en la acera llena de nieve y tierra.

El viento arremolinado con pequeños copos de nieve a su alrededor y el sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire helado, miró por sobre sus hombro y volvió la cuadra que se alejó del edificio de Padalecki, no tocó su auto, solo empujo la hoja de metal de la entrada y subió raudo hasta el décimo piso, su presión arterial estallaba en sus oídos, todo lo que escuchaba era el golpear de su sangre por todo su cuerpo.

No tocó timbre, golpeó la puerta varias veces pero Jared no abrió, y la volvió a golpear con el puño cerrado.

\- ¡Abre!- grito y dio tres golpes más a la altura de su cabeza.

\- ¿Jensen? ¿Qué pasa que quieres? - dijo con miedo del otro lado y a Jensen se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca al escucharlo.

\- ¡Abre la maldita puerta o todos en este edificio tendrán de que hablar por el resto del año! - la puerta se abrió de inmediato y el la empujó para meterse dentro del departamento más rápido de lo que la cerradura cedió.

\- ¿Qué pasa?¿Qué haces?¿Por qué dices esas cosas?. - pregunto rápidamente retrocediendo ante la presencia de Jensen que se precipitaba hacia él, cerrando la puerta con llave.

\- Tu, tu… ¡¿Qué te piensas que eres?! - le grita al darse vuelta y Jared da otro paso hacia atrás porque Jensen camina derecho hasta el, lo toma de la camisa del piyama y lo pone contra la pared.

\- Jensen basta. - Jared tiene los ojos cerrados y Jensen recién ahora se percata de que su impulso lo llevo a acorralar y amenazar a Jared de nuevo, porque no le gusto el inmenso rechazo que sintió de él.

\- Tu no vas a… - respira agitado pensando en por qué Jared tendría que cocinarle, por qué debería hablarle y por qué tendría que pasar su tiempo con él. Pero no hay ninguna razón, nada de lo que él pueda reclamarle.

\- Qué… - Jared abre sus ojos y siente como poco a poco Jensen suelta la tela, y lo deja sostenerse sobre su pies, pero aun lo tiene pegado a él manteniéndolo contra la pared.

\- Yo no necesito esto… - murmura, queriendo dejarse caer, deseando poder tener ese algo que lo conforte, ese alguien que esté para el… pero no entendía por qué lo estaba pensando ahora, por qué con Jared frente a él, por qué se encapricho con que le notara.

\- Y por qué volviste, pensé... Que estaba claro Jen.- y el rubio alza la mirada ante el murmullo de la voz del pediatra, sintiendo apenas su aliento en el rostro, sus manos aun colgadas de la tela necesitaban más contacto, un vacio enorme llenando su necesidad.

(escuchar este link para los consiguientes párrafos.)

Been Thinking

Recorrió con sus dedos la circunferencia de su cuello hasta que puedo abrazarse a él, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hueco del cuello del pediatra, Jared estaba estático, completamente incapaz de corresponderle a un simple abrazo, alzó la mirada y los ojos marrones estaban abiertos de par en par, podía sentir en su cuerpo la agitación y toda esa falta de experiencia, toda la inmadurez que Jared tenia le daban más deseos de arrebatarse.

Muy dentro de él se dio cuenta de que Jared no se acercaría y le causo gracia una milésima de segundo por qué si quería ser besado en ese instante él tendría que ponerse de puntas de pie para lograrlo, y así lo hizo, sujetó su nuca con fuerza y sintió las hebras de cabello caer sobre su rostro hasta que juntó sus labios suavemente, los presionó con delicadeza y se separó de él esperando ver su reacción.

El ambiente carecía de luz, dificultándosele ver el rostro de Jared, solo que no hubo ningún movimiento diciendo que no quería ser besado entonces se aproximó de nuevo hacia él, acaricio su labio inferior el cual colgaba apenas de su boca entre abierta, le acaricio la boca hasta que al separarse noto como lo seguía buscando más, incrementando más su deseo de querer darle tantos que presiono con más pasión su boca contra la de él, degustando la piel de los finos labios y la humedad contraria que era exhalada del interior de su boca.

Pronuncio su nombre en busca de aire, y luego sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decirle muchas cosas que pensaba, pero nunca llego a decirle.

\- Perdóname, perdona que sea asi de idiota, me gusta mucho tu comida y que me esperes para cenar y que pueda llamarte y que me llames, perdona, por qué sé que te herí, no quería, no sabía lo que hacía, perdóname, pero quiero... - lo abrazó con fuerza presionando su mejilla contra su oreja y respirando el aroma de su cabello, porque no sabía que era exactamente lo que quería de él, y solo allí Jared lo abrazó , debajo de la escalera que llevaba a la habitación, permanecieron unos minutos sosteniéndose con fuerza, que parecía aumentar hasta intentar fusionarse.

\- Quiero que te vayas Jensen. - Jared tragó con fuerza y se irguió para apartarse tanto como pudo mientras que Jensen con la cabeza a gachas trataba de mantenerlo con él. - Vete. – replicó mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación, la mirada congelada de Jensen en su pies.

#############


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pertinaci Quadam Superbia

No recuerda haber sentido tanto dolor en su vida o que algo así le importe tanto, era incomprensible por qué su pecho dolía, dolía por sobre la superficie torácica y dolía por detrás de su columna, en las costillas y dentro del corazón, en cada maldito movimiento que daba.

El frio se intensificó monstruosamente, el invierno estaba en su cumbre afuera, incluso tuvo que ponerse un suéter de lana con botones sobre el ambo para que el frio de la sala no afectase tanto su cuerpo, adentro estaba templado, cálido, pero aún así el sentía frio. y su palidez empezaba a preocupar a las enfermeras que trabajaban con él.

Su hermano lo visitó dos veces más antes de volver a Texas, pero en ningún momento le habló de lo que pasó con Padalecki; no podía, se sentía herido y rechazado, su orgullo estaba por el piso literalmente, no había manera de arreglarlo o de que pudieran siquiera llevarse como compañeros de trabajo.

Hablaron del novio de su hermano, Larry, de cómo se mudarían juntos más cerca de su casa materna, y de que empezarían una empresa de diseño gráfico en el centro de la ciudad donde creció, hablaron del futuro, de su planes para adoptar y esas cosas que las parejas demasiado enamoradas planean, pero el solo lo escuchó, opinó de trivialidades ajenas a la relación y sonrió, y se rió sin ganas, pero su hermano no lo notó.

A un mes de no ver más al pediatra, Morgan se apareció por su oficina, preguntando por qué había mandado devuelta a la universidad a sus dos cirujanos nuevos, cuando los dos pasan de los veinte años de experiencia, la conversación fue corta, y tenía todas las de ganar, pero el frustrado Morgan menciono a la única persona de la que no quería escuchar.

\- Bueno, parece que no puedo ganar ni una sana discusión contigo. - dice sentado en el sillón unitario negro que estaba frente a su escritorio mientras él hacia el papeleo de sus dos últimos pacientes.

\- Desde el principio sabes que no tienes fundamentos, pero aun así me haces perder el tiempo explicándote mis razones para despedirlos. - bufa, pasa la hoja del expediente y se revuelve el cabello recordando todo el procedimiento quirúrgico para plasmarlo en su expediente.

\- Ok, ok... Demonios eres demasiado exigente… Exprimes a la gente hasta que renuncian o los despides…- replica.

\- Me contrataste para eso Morgan… - se queja ya de malhumor porque lo está molestando en serio su presencia.

\- Si, lo se.- Morgan se levanta y mira por el ventanal que da un pequeño jardín interno, rodeado por oficinas iguales a la de Jensen en medio de la intensa tormenta de nieve que azota la ciudad

-Tendrás que evaluar el área de pediatría también, Padalecki se ha estado quejando de tres enfermeras nuevas y de dos practicantes… Parece que no están respondiendo bien a la presión de emergencias. - apoya su peso sobre los dedos de los pies y sube su talones esperando la respuesta.

\- Hazlo tú, yo ya manejo las otras áreas del hospital además de hacer mi trabajo en cirugía, dentro de poco me mandaras a hacer la limpieza de los vidrios y pisos también. - el músculo cardiaco se le exaltó al escuchar el nombre de Jared.

\- Quiero que lo hagas tú. Tú sabes lo que la presión injustificada puede hacer al personal. - dice poniéndose su credencial dentro del bolsillo del ambo.

\- ¡Que no, no bajaré a pediatría y no iré a urgencias, hazlo tú! - le grita y Morgan alza sus cejas sorprendido pero también divertido por su reacción.

\- Espero que tengas una razón más firme que esas payasadas de no ver a Padalecki. - Jensen levanta la mirada de sus papeles y frunce el ceño con odio hacia Morgan.

\- El pediatra ese no es nadie, ni me interesa lo que haga, ni nada, no sé por qué insistes. - hay fuego en su mirada y Morgan se muerde el labio, es la primera reacción verdadera que tiene del cirujano, y cree haber encontrado un punto flaco dentro de ese acorazado que le llama piel.

\- Perfecto le avisare que estarás allí en un par de horas para que reúna a su equipo. - sonríe grande antes de salir por la puerta de cristal que los separa del pasillo.

\- Espera no, no es lo que dije. - pero Morgan se fue sin dejar que pueda levantarse de su escritorio para negarse más fervientemente al hecho de ver al castaño otra vez.

En realidad Jared esperaba que su problema con las pre adolescentes enfermeras y los calenturientos de sus practicantes las baje a solucionar el director del hospital, no el mismísimo Jensen Ackles, pero Morgan no está escuchando mientras le habla por su teléfono, el cual sonó justo después de su almuerzo, y el comunicado era simple, el cirujano estaría con él en una hora para arreglar el asunto.

Demonios, ahora se arrepiente de no haberse puesto más firme con sus nuevas adquisiciones, pero por más que el los reto, que los descubrió infraganti acosando a sus otras enfermeras, que casi le matan a dos pacientes si el no aparece en el segundo de que le estaban aplicando morfina a un paciente alérgico a ella, y que casi destruyen las muestras de sangre de media sala de emergencias, no le queda otra que aceptar la jocosidad del Dr. Morgan.

Ni siquiera sabe porque yse lo dice tan contento y campante, mira el celular cuando este le corta de la nada porque se pone a hablar con otra persona. El recuerdo del beso cae de repente sobre su cabeza, como un baldazo de agua fría que hace todo lo contrario a enfriarlo de pies a cabeza, mira a todos lados, y sus mejillas suben de tonos rojos hasta casi quemarse, por lo que las frota varias veces antes de levantarse, no es lo que quería, ¿Pero cómo es que actuará frente al hombre que lo besó por primera vez?

Sus pasos largos lo meten en el baño más cercano y usa el agua casi helada para refrescarse el rostro, ha soñado con ese beso los consiguientes tres días, y tiene semanas y semanas más que sueña con nuevas secuencias del mismo beso, es la anticipación a otros más, es la ansiedad de acercarse a Jensen para que le mime y lo bese y lo abrace, se siente un estúpido porque al segundo de poder tocarlo en cada uno de eso sueños él se despierta abruptamente.

Se mira al espejo y trata de peinarse un poco, pero el cabello lo tiene muy largo, ya está tocando sus hombros y deberá escaparse a la peluquería, suelta el aire con pesar y sale del baño para ir a buscar a los inadaptados profesionales que tiene como enfermeras y practicantes.

El ascensor hace sonar su campana y las puertas se abren en la planta baja, camina derecho y firme hasta el ala de pediatría, mete sus manos en los bolsillos del suéter y pasa por la puerta de cristal hasta dar con la recepcionista.

\- Busco al Dr. Padalecki. - pronuncia firmemente ante la mujer de mediana edad que está ocupada ingresando datos.

\- Está esperándolo Dr. en la oficina rosa. - Jensen piensa automáticamente en la ironía, pero es cierto que allí las oficinas tiene colores diversos.

\- Gracias. - camina por la izquierda hasta el fondo del pasillo pasando por la sala verde, naranja y la celeste, hasta dar con la rosa, abre la puerta que es la única que tiene ese color y se topa con que las tres enfermeras están tirando del delantal del pediatra pidiendo que sea más flexible por sus errores y los dos practicantes quieren hacerse escuchar por encima de los reclamos de las enfermeras alzando la voz, Jared está rodeado y parece no poder controlarlos en absoluto.

\- ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí?! - exclama con gran autoridad, todos incluso Jared voltean a verlo, un silencio sepulcral calando en toda la sala.

\- Dr. Ackles. - Jared se aclara la voz y sale de entre las enfermeras para acercarse a él, Jensen le mira intensamente sin parpadear, y el con nerviosismo se pone el cabello con ambas manos detrás de las orejas intentando mantener el control.

\- Dr. Padalecki podría explicarme qué demonios es todo este escándalo. - es severo y deja de contemplarlo para ver al grupo indisciplinado con una mirada asesina.

\- Dr. lo he llamado porque estas enfermeras y estudiantes del último año no saben obedecer, seguir las reglas del hospital, prestar atención a sus superiores y también no dejan… de… - Jared se aclara la voz y Jensen alza su ceja al volverse a mirarlo. - De acosar a mis otras enfermeras y enfermeros, y de tratar de tener sexo en todos los rincones del hospital. - Jensen alza el mentón en clara demostración de entender el problema.

\- Oh, esto se soluciona fácil: no saben trabajar, no se dan cuenta de que esto es un trabajo donde las vidas de toda la ciudad penden de un hilo? Pues bien, están todos despedidos, se acabó el problema Dr. Padalecki… Buen día. - y Jensen se da media vuelta para marcharse, Jared esta boquiabierto y sus ojos están a punto de salirse de su cuencas por su determinación, los alumnos y las enfermeras corren detrás de él refutando su decisión.

\- ¡Usted no puede hacer eso! ¿¡Quién es usted para hacer eso?! - se escuchó de la voz más penetrante, un joven estudiante de ojos azules y pelo rubio llamado Adam, y a Jared se le erizó la piel de la espalda…

\- ¿¡Qué quién soy yo!? - dijo Jensen con la mano en la puerta de vidrio rosa y la mirada clavada en aquel que se dirigió a él de ese modo. - Soy el cirujano en jefe, y por lo que veo, no tiene ni el mas mínimo respeto por la autoridad. - dijo caminando unos pasos hacia ellos.

\- Jensen, ¿No crees que es muy extremo despedirlos? Nos hacen falta pero… - murmura Jared cerca de este y Ackles alza la mirada hacia él, Jared parpadea un par de veces pensando en otras cosas nada que ver con los puestos de los profesionales allí en juego.

\- ¿Quieres que tome medidas menos drásticas? - Jensen miro a los jóvenes en la sala de arriba a abajo. - Yo sé cómo corregirlos, si de aquí a un mes no se aplican, estarán presentando su renuncia por voluntad propia. - el silencio se hizo completo mientras las enfermeras y los estudiantes se miraban entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer…?- dijo Adam más enfurecido que otra cosa.

Ackles sonrió y todos tuvieron une escalofrió helado en el cuerpo, viendo la maldad en esa sonrisa, los tenia donde quería, dispuestos a hacer los trabajos que nadie más quería dentro del sector de salud: enemas, limpieza de sala de partos, baños de esponjas en el ala de personas mayores y por supuesto el tedioso trabajo de archivo de medicamentos, y baja de vencidos.

Ninguno pudo protestar, si soportaban el mes volverían a sus trabajos, Jared no comprendió como haciendo solo eso cambiarían sus manías, y su falta de atención o de respeto para con todos.

Jensen le dio el nombre de un enfermero y enfermera a los cuales asignaba para ayudarle, los practicantes fueron derivados de igual modo, todos salieron de allí sin rechistar dejando a Jensen y a Jared solos.

El rubio estaba distraído pensando maquiavélicas maneras de hacerlos renunciar, horarios extensos y desgastantes para probar su determinación, su entereza con el trabajo, Jared lo miraba intentando averiguar qué era lo que pensaba cuando los miraba irse, pero bajó su mirada al piso en un suspiro, y también se retiró de la sala rosa.

Solo allí se dio cuenta Jensen de que Padalecki aún estaba presente, pensó en seguirlo y luego declinó, pero al fin y al cabo, debía ir en la misma dirección para salir del ala de pediatría, caminó dos o tres pasos detrás de él, miraba sus espaldas preguntándose cuanto más alto que él era en realidad, porque había días que parecía ser más bajo que el, y otros en los que tenía que esforzarse para mirar hacia arriba.

Jared caminaba por los pasillos al salir de allí, dirigiéndose a la sección de urgencias, y él no se dio cuenta de que lo seguía, compenetrado en la forma de caminar que tenía y viendo que tan largo tenía el cabello, las enfermeras lo miraban pero no les podía prestar atención y de pronto estaba en media farmacia, entre grandes estanterías llenas de medicamentos cuando se percató, mirando a su alrededor, de que había perdido el rastro de Padalecki.

\- Demonios… - caminó dos paso hacia atrás y las estanterías seguían de izquierda a derecha, frunció el ceño, nunca se había metido en la farmacia principal, siempre mandaba a alguien por los medicamentos que necesitaba.

Caminó recorriendo dos o tres estanterías de tres metros cada una con sus pasillos intermediarios, y nada, no veía una puerta ni un escritorio, ni nadie que le diga donde estaba la salida.

Se tomó del corto cabello de su nuca, y giró sobre sus pies un par de veces, decidió tomar uno de los pasillos laterales pero eso tampoco lo llevo a ningún lado, tomó su celular y pensó a quien llamar para que lo saque de allí, y que no se lo recuerde por el resto de su vida, cuando el nombre de Jared apareció en la pantalla y presionó el icono.

A lo lejos parecía sonar el timbre de un celular, siguió el sonido casi al trote tratando de ubicar su procedencia, hasta que vio a Jared sentado sobre un escritorio mirando el celular sin saber si responderlo o no.

\- Sería más fácil preguntarte como salir de aquí si me contestaras la llamada. - Jared levanta la mirada y se pone derecho como soldado mientras Jensen camina hasta él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- el rubio solo inspira y mira a su alrededor, pensando en que responder.

\- Pues no sé, me perdí y hace como quince minutos estoy tratando de salir y no encuentro la condenada puerta. - Jared parpadea no sabe si creerle o no, pero al dejar su celular en el bolsillo alza su brazo para mostrarle la dirección de la salida.

\- Es por allá, seis estanterías y una a la derecha está la puerta que da directo a los ascensores principales. - dice sin más, esperando que se marche.

\- Ok gracias. - pero le cuesta moverse hasta que un segundo después se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar.

Si no lo calculó mal son treinta y tres metros, contando el metro de cada pasillo entre cada estantería, prefiere pensar en números y en sus obligaciones que en Jared con el cabello lacio, brillante y tan dócil que le cae sobre sus hombros, suelta el aire y aprieta el paso como sus labios para no volver y preguntarle por qué lo echó.

Él tiene que superar esta estupidez de sentirse solo y de que en realidad no le cae bien nadie más que Jared, o que solo ha mirado de esa manera a alguien en muchísimos años… Cuando una mano en su hombro lo hace voltear de repente.

\- Espera… - acompaña su toque con esa palabra y espera a que Jensen le mire. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - el cabello se le va al rostro porque tiene mechones más cortos al frente.

\- Si claro. - Jensen inspira y suelta el aire cuando sube su mirada de nuevo a los ojos del pediatra.

\- ¿Por qué me besaste esa noche? - Jensen se queda pasmado unos segundos, estaba seguro que le preguntaría por qué era tan malo con la gente o mejor dicho con los empleados del hospital.

\- Eh. - es lo que se le escapa, porque está procesando aun la pregunta.

\- Quiero decir… Te fuiste, estabas muy frio en ese momento, luego estabas golpeando mi puerta enojado y luego me besaste, no entiendo el porqué, ¿Es lastima? O solo estabas burlándote de mí, porque no había besado a nadie antes… Si es eso, yo quiero saber…- mascullaba, Jensen frunció el ceño intentando entender sus palabras y el gesto dolido de Jared, el que este frotando sus manos de manera tan indecisa.

\- Jared, te bese porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba poder acercarme a ti y que no me tengas miedo, por eso me disculpe, porque a pesar de que te besaba tu no me tocabas en absoluto…. - el castaño parecía más y más perdido, su mirada iba y venía, era tan claro que no sabía qué hacer y Jensen no estaba dispuesto a humillarse de nuevo, así que dio unos pasos lejos de él.

\- Espera, espera…- volteó a verle ya cerca de la puerta, Jared estaba tomándolo por el codo de su suéter como un niño pequeño y si daba media vuelta chocaría con él.

\- Arreglaré el problema de tus internos pero eso no significa que no los haré sufrir.- el repentino cambio de tema hizo que el castaño subiera su mirada a los ojos verdes de Jensen, pero estaban turbios sin expresión o sentimiento alguno que terminó por soltarlo.

\- Ok. – dijo, y Jensen solo cruzó la puerta y se subió al ascensor sin más.

#############


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: CAECIGENUS DREAM OF EXSPECTO

Estaba en pleno supermercado buscando alguna ensalada que quede bien con la carne que haría esa noche, abstraído en pensamientos que lo llevasen a algún puerto más calmo, solo que eso no quitaba que tenía días sin ver o saber de Jensen, y que ocupara su mente constantemente en que estaría haciendo en el hospital en ese momento. Mentiría si dijera que no lo extraña, o que se moría de ganas de pedirle un beso al rubio, uno real de esos que se dan en encuentros y salidas de pareja.

Teniéndolo tan cerca en ese momento en la farmacia deseaba tanto decirlo, comentar tal vez lo que sintió de ese beso… pero no pudo, suspira y toma un paquete de lechuga, es tan corriente que la devuelve, mirando con detenimiento unas papas noisette o un manojo de rúcula… Se podía ser más cobarde? y sintió un escalofrió.

\- ¿Decisión difícil? - se sobresalta al escuchar "esa" voz, Jensen está parado justo a su lado, robando latidos, respiración y sentido común, con una mirada clara en sus ojos verde esmeralda como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

\- Hey?- el rubio lo mira sorprendido por ese pequeño saludo, por lo que él se apresura a tomar unas papas pequeñitas y algo de rucula.

\- ¿Vas a cocinar? - inspira ampliamente, pero solo asiente rápidamente sin poder decir demasiado.- ¿Algo rico?- prosigue Jensen, que tomó una de las papas antes de que se le caigan de los brazos, notando lo nervioso que está.

\- Cordero, con salsa de cerezas… - y trata de comportarse como la gente, pero le cuesta porque Jensen le está mirando diferente, no como suele hacerlo en el hospital.

\- Vaya… Yo me preparare por décimo sexta vez, pasta con ese pollo fileteado con soya que me diste en la receta. - Jared le mira frunciendo el ceño hasta que capta el por qué lo dice, y el rubio toma morrones rojos, amarillos y verdes.

\- Lo serví con arroz, pero… ¿Ya has hecho todos los platillos que te di?- salió de su incredulidad.

\- Sip… Le pregunte a Caroline si le diste más recetas pero me dijo que no, así que, bueno, no me queda otra que repetir los platillos. - explica alejándose a las estanterías, lejos de la sección de verdura con la atenta mirada del pediatra sobre él.

Jared camina por la sección de especies unos minutos después, completamente ido por la aproximación del cirujano y como simplemente se marchó, le toma más de media hora agarrar el cilantro, algo de nuez moscada y unas latas de cerezas, mira atento las etiquetas para llevarse las que tengan más jugo, su canasto está lleno y piensa en ir a la sección de los chocolates para el postre.

Revisa su bolsillo, verificando si tiene suficiente dinero o tendrá que pagar con la tarjeta. Perdido en sus pensamientos, en lo que se obliga a pensar, como las cuentas que tiene que pagar, el día de pago y del alquiler, solo para no pensar que Jensen podría o no estar cerca, toma unas cajas de bombones y unas tabletas de chocolate con pasas, en el momento que su nombre se escucha a lo lejos haciéndolo saltar nuevamente sobre sus talones y es Jensen quien lo llama.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta, el rubio se acerca con dos botellas de vino en la mano y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuál es el nombre del vino que te regalo tu hermana?- le dice mostrando las dos botellas, Jared inspira y le duele el pecho porque cree que su corazón sigue deteniéndose cuando Jensen se dirige a él de esa manera.

\- Es… No, no es ninguno de estos dos… - lo mira y Jensen los examina nuevamente.

\- ¿Pero no era un vino dulce? - Jared asiente y Jensen le mira con atención. - ¿No sabes donde lo compro?-

\- Lo compro aquí… Ven, te mostrare. - le dice caminando a la vinoteca, una sección que fue decorada con paredes de piedra y paneles de madera, en vez de metal, con puertas de vidrio que mantienen la temperatura ideal de los vinos.

\- Se que se llamaba Escarlata algo…- le dice dejando los dos vinos que tenía en las manos donde los encontró.

\- Si, es este… Escarlata Oculta, etiqueta negra, vino rojo profundo. - le aclara y Jensen toma una botella más de la estantería y lo pone en su canasta.

\- Gracias, tenía muchas ganas de beberlo de nuevo pero no daba con el fabricante. - le dice con apenas una sonrisa.

Se separan nuevamente sin más, ver a Jensen irse causa un grado de angustia en su cuerpo pero lo ignora, mirando otra vez la estantería con los vinos, tomando uno y camina por lo que le queda hacia la caja, arrastrando los pies, porque en realidad Jensen ha puesto su vida de cabeza, trata de concentrarse en su entorno, coloca las cosas en la cinta y espera ser atendido.

Su celular suena repentinamente y él se apresura a tomarlo, pero solo es un mensaje de Megan, llevándose toda la emoción de su cuerpo, toca su bufanda mientras lee y la sujeta más cerca de su garganta, su hermanita le cuenta que mañana ira a una conferencia del insoportable de su profesor y que ya que está en la ciudad de Boston por lo que ira a algunos museos, le pregunta como está y si está aguantando bien el frio.

Sonríe dentro de su bufanda, responde más tranquilo mientras la cajera pasa los productos, le hace reír su hermanita por la opinión que tiene de su profesor, y le encantan sus respuestas. Pero lo que le gusta por sobre toda las cosas es que lo distraiga de la situación.

El viento está cada vez más fuerte afuera, y mira con desanimo el exterior.

La cajera llama su atención en un tono cansado y fastidiado, el vuelve de sus pensamientos para toparse con su mirada irritada, le paga y pone sus cosas en las bolsas de papel tan rápido como puede, disculpándose por distraerse, pero la cajera solo lo mira de mala gana y sigue atendiendo a otras personas.

Apenas las puertas automáticas del supermercado se abren y el viento lo empuja con ganas, moviéndolo de su sitio, se asustó momentáneamente hasta que dio los primeros pasos fuera del local, estaba oscuro a pesar de ser solo las siete de la tarde.

La acera esta resbalosa y llena de nieve, ni siquiera puede llegar a la esquina cuando una bocina lo sorprende, voltea, pero el viento lo empuja contra una columna de electricidad y se aferra a ella intentando no irse al suelo, la risa lejana le hace mirar a todos lados buscando de donde viene, y cuando una camioneta para justo enfrente de él, es que ve a Jensen dentro cuando baja la ventanilla del vehículo.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve Jared o vas a patinar hasta tu casa? - le dice con una sonrisa divertida y él está lejos de poder molestarse, acepta, en realidad no le gusta nada tanta nieve.

\- Si, gracias. - suelta el poste lentamente y toma del suelo su bolsa del mercado, mirando a todos lados que no se le haya caído algo más.

\- Anda sube, que esperas. - le inquiere notando que la luz verde ya está puesta para que el avance.

\- Ahí voy. - Jared sube a la camioneta y de inmediato sube la ventanilla que Jensen bajó.

\- Te toqué bocina desde el estacionamiento ¿No me escuchaste? - le dice doblando la esquina y dirigiéndose a los departamento del pediatra.

\- ¿Eras tú? - Jensen le mira y asiente pero no dice nada las seis cuadras que recorren juntos. - ¿No tienes guardia hoy? - pregunta mientras toma su bolsa antes de bajarse.

\- No, tengo un día libre durante la semana… Que empieza esta noche y todo el día de mañana. - Jared le mira y asiente.

\- Que suerte, ¿Jensen? - le mira antes de bajarse del auto y el cirujano está mirándolo muy atentamente y en silencio.- ¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?- le pregunta, no está seguro pero al menos el corazón sigue latiendo en su pecho.

\- Si, me gustaría. - es lo más que dice. - Déjame estacionar y subiré. - es tranquilo su tono como si se tratara de lo más normal y de repente, esta agitado, esperando que baje del auto a unos metros de él.

Jensen estaciona el auto y baja lo que compro para que no se eche a perder. Jared está saltando sobre sus pies por el frio y cuando esta frente a él, es que se dispone a abrir las puertas del edificio, Jensen capta el reflejo en las paredes del ascensor unos minutos después, cubiertas por un vidrio, es la imagen de ellos dos, con bolsas de papel en la mano, como si vivieran juntos, mira el rostro de Jared en el reflejo y nota que está nervioso, pero de alguna manera le gusta.

Quiere poder cenar con él de nuevo y esta es su oportunidad para poder hacerlo algo habitual.

Jared esta con el manojo de llaves en la mano haciendo ruido hasta que abren las puertas metálicas, un impulso controlador quiere decirle que se detenga, pero no quiere interrumpir el sentimiento eléctrico que tiene sobre la piel, algo agradable que le recorre como se supone que tendría que haber sido su primera comida juntos, piensa en eso todo el tiempo. ¿Qué habría hecho si en vez de cabrearse como lo hizo apenas lo vio hubieran entablado algún otro tipo de relación?

\- Espero no te moleste. - suelta de repente llamando la atención de Jensen cuando el pediatra abre la puerta de su departamento y empieza a prender las luces.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - dice el cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

\- Es que tendrás que esperar a que cocine y este plato tarda más que las otras comidas que he hecho. - le dice poniendo la bolsa de papel en la mesada y sacando las cosas que usara.

\- No me molesta, podemos beber algo de vino mientras haces eso. - le dice sacando de su bolsa el vino que compró.

\- Si, es buena idea. - Jensen guarda el pollo y las verduras en la heladera, dejando la bolsa doblada en un costado para usarla más tarde. Jared lo mira apenas sobre su hombro y no sabe por qué está disfrutando tanto de que observe lo que él hace, el pecho se le hincha, lo admite, le encanta tener la atención de Jared sobre él.

\- Aquí tienes. - dice momentos después de que se movió por la cocina buscando un destapador, tomando las copas colgadas del riel donde Jared las ponía.

\- Gracias. - el pediatra da un sorbo y condimenta la carne que ya tenía marinando desde la mañana en vino blanco seco.

Jensen lo mira y el silencio está empezando a molestarle porque no sabe de qué hablar mientras espera, pero si mal no recuerda Jared tenía algún equipo de música, mira a su alrededor hasta que da con un mueble que tiene perillas de volumen en un costado y varios botones, pero ninguno de esos lo enciende, Jared al ver sus intenciones es que le dice a lo lejos que levante un interruptor plateado y al hacerlo algo de música empieza funcionar.

\- Mira. - dice sobre su hombro Jared. - Estos botones son las pistas que tiene puestas, con esto controlas los bajos y los agudos, es un equipo de los sesenta restaurado para que use una memoria de computadora. - Jared elije la pista treinta y dos, algo electrónico pero melódico suena.

\- Me gusta. - comenta pasando su mano por el mueble que suena muy bien, bebe de su vino y Jared lo acompaña imitándolo.

\- ¿Tienes que hacer algo más?-

\- ¿Que prefieres? Papas noisette al horno, fritas, o ensalada de rúcula con el cordero.- en realidad él no quiere tener esas conversiones tan burdas con él, pero le sigue la corriente para que Jared se sienta cómodo.

\- Creo que es más rápido hacer una ensalada ¿No? - Jared se aleja dejando su copa en la isla de la cocina y toma las verdes hojas para lavarlas y ponerlas en un bowl.

\- Como tú quieras. - Jensen se toma de un trago casi la mitad de su copa y apura otra copa más.

\- ¿Te sirvo más? - Jared lo mira, busca su copa detrás de él, hace lo mismo sin darse cuenta del efecto relajante y dulce de ese vino en ambos.

\- Si claro. - Le pone enfrente la copa vacía y se la llena esperando que no lo note.

Con la rúcula preparada y esperando ser sazonada, Jared espera a que la carne en el horno este apenas tibia para colocar la salsa de cerezas que ya tenía en el fuego. Jensen le hablo de sus practicantes, y el pediatra estaba asombrado, no la estaban pasando nada bien, pero entendía que Jensen les estaba inculcando el sacrificio del trabajo de la peor manera posible.

Le preguntó si no le daba remordimiento pero Jensen negó, era lo que se debía hacer, porque en el futuro no podía estar en riesgo la vida de nadie si dependiera de él. Jared asintió, era necesario hacerle entender los rangos y la responsabilidad de su trabajo, el cual no era algo tan simple y sencillo. El cirujano jocosamente le contó sobre lo hippie que era Morgan y los dos se rieron, pero Jared no le creía pidiendo pruebas y Jensen le contó un par de anécdotas que llenaron el loft de risas intensas.

Una hora completa paso entre comentarios y anécdotas del hospital de antes de que el fuese contratado, y Jensen sirvió la cuarta copa para ambos, Jared bajo el fuego al tener el cordero ya dorado y perfumado con la salsa de cereza, pero aún le faltaba cocción, programo el horno en fuego mínimo mientras noto como Jensen se bajaba de la mesada caminaba hasta el sofá.

Lo siguió con su copa en la mano y dio un sorbo mientras pensaba en lo parecido a una cita de verdad, y de repente no podía prestar atención a lo que Jensen decía o que contestaciones dar para que la conversación sea fluida, Jensen le miro extrañado un par de veces pero lo dejo pasar, y siguió hablando de los primeros instrumentistas que tuvo, y como tuvo que entrenarlos para poder operar en paz.

Pero Jared no dejaba de pensar que solo se había dedicado a estudiar y trabajar, no dejando que la idea de afecto fuera de su familia fuese posible, o siquiera la de tener una cita o de salir con nadie entrara en su cabeza, por lo que en el pánico de contestar alguna palabra inconexa se tomó lo que quedaba de vino en tres tragos largos.

\- Tranquilo tigre, suerte que tenemos más... - comenta por sus actos y los dos se ríen cuando Jensen está abriendo la segunda botella de vino.

\- Es que... Este vino es realmente bueno. - se excusa tratando de tener algún estado más apacible pero el efecto del alcohol le hace las cosas más fáciles en apariencia y se estira un poco en el sillón recostándose en el respaldar.

\- Pues tengo que admitir que tu hermana tiene buen gusto en vinos.- le dice con las copas ya servidas acercándola hasta donde Jared ha dejado caer su cuerpo lánguidamente y con esa pequeña sonrisa que parece guardarse todos los secretos del mundo.

\- Mi hermana no, su profesor... - Jensen lo mira y el pequeño desvío de la historia hace que el rubio de el pie para que Jared sea el que hable esta vez.

\- La otra noche dijiste que tu hermanita te lo dio. - tomo el lugar junto a Jared y lo imitó mirándole casi sobre su hombro y la copa apoyada sobre la boca de su estómago.

\- Si, me lo dio, no lo eligió... El profesor de mi hermana la tiene como la mejor estudiante de arquitectura, y ella no lo soporta, claro eso es en secreto, pero en no sé qué momento, él le ofreció esa botella y ella en su cabreo interno decidió dejarla en mi casa. – explicó.

\- Si es su alumna predilecta y lo del vino es una señal clara de que le gusta, ¿Por qué lo detesta? - Jared movió sus hombros en respuesta y al cirujano también estaba haciéndole efecto el vino puesto que eso le mareó notoriamente al no poder entenderlo.

\- Nunca le pregunte por qué, no sé nada de relaciones, o esto de "me gustas y te compro cosas sin sentido", o hacer cosas extrañas y maníacas por ese alguien, así que me abstengo de preguntar y meter la pata. - comenta ya sin cuidado y Jensen vuelve a centrarse en Jared que bebe ávidamente un largo trago de su copa.

\- ¿Jared? - mentiría si dijera que la manera en como Jensen dijo su nombre no hizo erizar las raíces capilares de todo su cuerpo, como una corriente que lo toma por los pies y lo jala al fondo de un abismo, tan delicioso y tan desconcertante a la vez.

\- ¿Si? - ni siquiera lo está mirando porque se da cuenta de que toda su cobardía de años es más corpórea de lo que él piensa.

\- Te molestó que te besara el otro día... ¿Por eso me echaste? - y hubiera preferido mentir y no haberle mirado, porque en esas cuencas espejadas verde infinito no puede sencillamente no decir lo que le pasó ese día.

\- No... Pero sentía que te burlabas de mí... De repente, entre lo desconcertado que estaba, deseaba que fuese en serio, que hubieses deseado besarme, no por tu enojo, o porque te pedí no vernos más, o porque soy un tío sin habito a que lo besen o experiencia... Yo... me sentí humillado... - el pediatra bajo la mirada de los ojos de Jensen a su pecho y de allí a la copa y de allí a la pared frente ellos, el enorme nudo en su garganta no le dejaba respirar, y sintió el impulso de querer levantarse e irse nuevamente.

\- Espera un segundo... Ey... Jamás pretendí, humillarte o siquiera burlarme, estoy completamente consiente de que tu miedo es más grande que tú, y… ¿Cómo decirte algo para que me creas...? - le dice sosteniéndolo del codo antes de que se levantara del sillón, donde desde el borde del mismo le mira apenas por el rabillo del ojo, con toda esta actitud de desconfianza que simplemente no puede sacarle.

\- Será mejor que cenemos.- es instintivo de él pararse y huir de alguna situación como ésta, puede sentir la piel estremecida y no le gusta la sensación, por lo que cambiar de tema rápidamente es su única táctica.

\- No, ven aquí... - tira de él y le cuesta mover al enorme hombre hasta que lo hace perder el equilibrio, no es que lucha con él, pero puede percibir en sus palmas como es que el cuerpo de Jared está completamente rígido, y no le mira en absoluto usando esa cabello tan suave para camuflarlo. - No tienes idea de lo que me distrae tu presencia.- Jared esta por abrir la boca defenderse y decir que él no puede ser la distracción de nadie, cuando Jensen pone cuatro dedos en su boca y lo detiene.

\- Déjame terminar, si te bese lo hice porque mi ira… No tenía razón de ser, mi enojo no tenía justificación y la manera en la que me he comportado... es lo más despreciable que he hecho... Y cuando digo que me distraes, es que yo debería estar en el hospital... pero me tome dos días libres... cuando nunca me tome uno desde que entre al hospital hace seis años... porque no me gusta tener tiempo para mí, porque no tengo en que ocupar mi tiempo más que en mis pacientes y en mis cirugías... - los ojos rasgados de Jared le mueven el piso cada vez que parpadeaba al mirarlo, revisando sus rasgos o la manera en cómo le miraba.

\- Jensen... yo, ¿Puedo pedirte algo? - es tan apocado su tono su postura, la manera en que cree que finalmente entendió lo que el pretendía… Si uno mira a Jared sin cruzar palabra con él, el mundo vería a alguien fuerte, enorme, más que gigante, varonil y de una auto estima vigorizante... como también muy lejos de la verdad.

\- Lo que quieras... - le responde escuetamente y nota la duda espantosa que retiene su voluntad, llenándolo de miedos infundados que desearía poder quitarle de un solo plumazo.

\- ¿Puedo... tener otro beso? – es un cohibido tono de voz que llega apenas en un desliz de viento entre las cuerdas vocales del pediatra, muestra su nerviosismo mientras Jensen sale de su asombro, de la templanza que tiene al elucubrar lo que dice su acompañante.

Puede que el aire este mas frio en la habitación porque el horno se ha apagado hace más de una hora atrás, o que sea Jared que en su nerviosismo este generando un calor elevado y embriagante, que el ambiente se reduce a algo frio y sin interés alguno para su mente, para su deseos cuando solo puede mirarlo a los ojos.

Con lentitud es que apoya sus labios en los de castaño, que vacila tanto en responder una simple caricia, no llega a ser un beso pero el mese su nariz cerca de la de Jared, para hacerle entender lo cerca que esta, que tanto por el haría, si le dejara.

Pero es un leve atisbo de querer acercarse de parte de Jared lo que le hace feliz instantáneamente, como si jamás hubiera entrado en su cuerpo esa sensación, que el hombre frente a él le desee un poco más, algo más firme en sus recuerdos, algo que no languideciera en su mente por mucho tiempo.

Un empujón es más que meritorio para abrir su boca y respirar su aire, sorprendiendo a Jared al ladear su cabeza y tomar su lengua por sorpresa, una lamida a la asustada residente de esa boca inexplorada para que intente hacer lo mismo.

Las respiraciones audibles están desesperando los movimientos de sus manos, porque no quiere arrancarle la ropa y asustarlo de por vida, Jared no tiene ni idea de cómo hacer esto y eso lo excita aún más, sin comprender bien como alguien que puede ser como Jared, como es tan adictivo para él.

El alto se separa de su boca un segundo cuando nota que esta sobre él, es mínimo el espacio porque aun sus narices se están rozando y la respiración caliente es tan húmeda que acaricia de igual modo la piel del rostro, le atrae como Jared está mirándole, como pone en orden su pensamientos y la situación, como su mente trata de entender cómo es posible que este sentado en sus piernas y como sus propias manos sobre la cadera del cirujano.

Lejos está la intención de terminar con lo que inconscientemente pasó o de separarse más de esos centímetros de los labios finos y ahora hinchados tan llenos de sangre que están más oscuros, le gusta eso, poder mirar la expresión perdida en los ojos aniñados, ¿Es que es un niño? Porque le mira como si fuese uno...

\- ¿Jared? ¿Estás bien?-

\- Si... Tú.. Pesas bastante...- tragó con una puntada en el principio de su garganta.

\- ¿Quieres que me baje? - es suave en su tono y el calor de las manos del castaño generaban tanto calor sobre sus muslos que casi estaba a punto de poner en voz alta que podía tocarlo donde sea con tal de sentir ese agudo calor en todo el cuerpo.

\- No... Es... estás tan cerca. Todo... esto, jamás... - el beso en la mejilla le hace olvidar la letra de lo que quería decir, pero es tan placentero que cierra los ojos e incluso deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿Pero estas bien? - le dice Jensen más concerniente a que parece muy mareado al verlo caer así.

\- Deja de preguntar eso, no me estas lastimando, es mucha la emoción de poder hacer esto... - Jared traga y Jensen tiene que agarrarse del respaldo del sillón para impulsarse más hacia adelante y apoyar su pecho sobre el de Jared, este le mira de repente y tiene que esquivarlo para poder dar besos en ese largo cuello.

\- ¿Podrías tener reacciones más encantadoras? - una pequeña espina crece detrás de los ojos de Jensen, molestándolo mientras siente el sabor de la piel de Jared con su lengua...

\- Jen, Jen, espera... - jadea porque eso no puede está poniéndolo tan duro dentro de su pantalón de vestir, que es demasiado fino como para que Jensen no lo sienta, debido al contacto directo que tiene encima, intenta que Jensen se aparte un poco, ambas manos sobre sus brazos empujándolo un poco, muy leve su intención pero suficiente para que la espina se vuelva pesada para Jensen.

\- ¿Por qué... preferirías que sea otro?- muerde el cuello con saña y Jared suelta un lloriqueo que luego traga y sostiene la respiración sin decir nada hasta que le suelta en un húmedo chasqueo de saliva, piel y el vació que crearon las mejillas del rubio.

\- Eso dolió... - gimoteo tocándose el cuello - ¿Porque dices eso Jen...? - su entera expresión está reclamando una respuesta directa, y Jensen sabe que es una pregunta que definirá las cosas entre ellos, las terminara o las dejara seguir fluyendo.

\- Dime la verdad Jared... ¿Si ahora mismo otra persona estuviera en tu regazo lo dejarías acercarse tanto a ti? - es fuego lo que ve en la mirada del rubio a pesar del verde esmeralda podría decir todo lo contrario.

\- Jensen, que dices... Solo tú has avasallado mi miedo por mis preferencias, además, de ocupar mis pensamientos a la fuerza todo este tiempo... hasta el punto de extrañarte a mi alrededor, jamás, nunca, hubiera salido de mi cauto secreto… Lo sabes... nunca soporté la cercanía de ningún otro hombre... - Jensen pega su frente a la de Jared y este sostiene los costados de su cabeza.

\- Lo siento... Dios, ni siquiera sé cómo lo pensé. Es cierto... Aunque no sé si irrumpí en tu vida, o tú en la mía... yo encerrándome con mis escalpelos y tú en una cueva oscura para que nadie te vea... - Jared asiente haciéndolos mover a ambos y Jensen vuelve a besarle.

Bocas cerradas de labios hinchados apretándose, sujetando el labio del otro, degustando su sabor y los suspiros de Jared vuelven a hacer girar su cabeza tan rápido que se balancea sobre él, y es la exaltación del cuerpo de Jared que casi lo hace caer.

\- No, no, hagas eso. - traga, lo mira y está jalando el aire tan rápido como puede, su pecho subiendo y bajando sin poder tranquilizarse.

\- Eh... Tranquilo no pasa nada. - intenta besarlo de nuevo y Jared corre la boca, abrazándose a su cuello fieramente. - Dime que pasa Jared. - contempla que lo que él tiene en su cabeza, no es compatible con la del pelilargo.

\- Es que... yo, si te mueves así... - es involuntario pero se relame la boca como si la maldad le brotase por los poros o como un lobo lo hace cuando su presa se ve demasiado suculenta y ha pasado ya demasiada hambre, y el definitivamente ha estado hambreado desde hace más que una temporada.

\- ¿Moverme? Pero me gusta sentirte duro en tus pantalones Jared... - y la mirada de Jared se abre completa ante él, abrumado y paralizado de que Jensen este muy consciente de su erección.

\- ¡¿COMO?! - es tanta la exaltación que Jared lo mira sin entender, ¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta de que él está en el mismo estado?

\- Puede que sea por los jeans...- lo dice para el mismo y Jared está perdido de nuevo.- Pero si tuviera mi ambo puede que sintieras como estoy igual de excitado, tal vez así no te sería tan obsceno el que yo pueda sentirte. - Jensen se lame los labios en un movimiento que hace que Jared pierda alguna neurona en el camino, como que el rubio simplemente lo despierta apoyando de lleno su trasero en la ingle abultada del pediatra.

\- Ahh…- y lo mira, mira a Jensen sentado sobre su polla a propósito, espalda recta mano descendiendo por su torso hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón, y el cinturón de cuero que aún tiene.

\- Eso... Dios… Jamás me había puesto tan caliente un hombre. – dice, y Jared le mira, un leve atisbo de que Jensen solo sale con mujeres, choca con su ser.

\- En serio... ¿No te molesta? ¿Hacer esto conmigo? - Jensen baja hasta el, lo besa y pasa sus dedos por el suave cabello, rodeando su cuello con los brazos minutos después.

\- No, no me molesta, me encanta, ¿No te he dicho cuanto me encantas tú? O es que piensas que como he salido solo con mujeres esto debería ser aberrante para mí...- Jared se siente en eso ultimo y el rubio solo suspira.- Jared... "Me gustas", que seas hombre no es una barrera para mí, para que yo pueda compartir intimidad con alguien tengo que respetar mucho a la persona como ser humano y profesional... Y aquellas con las que solo me he acostado, creo que ni siquiera les dirigí la palabra en todo el proceso. - le dice riéndose sarcástico y casi sabiendo, lo horrible de su parte era eso.

Jared no quiere responder lo que piensa, quiere abrazarlo y así lo hace, rodeando su torso y apresándolo contra él, respira el aroma de la camisa de Jensen,y sobre su clavícula apoya su mejilla, mientras que los dedos ágiles enredan su cabello y sonríe.

Pero como siempre Jensen es demandante con todo lo que hace, con todo lo que desea, más si es para sí mismo y empuja su peso sobre la prominente erección que siente quemar debajo de él mordiéndose el labio en el proceso, Jared no se mueve, solo abre la boca para la imprevista sensación, el rubio la repite y Jared no puede respirar, por lo que va a venirse en su pantalones si vuelve a sentir esa fricción.

Se maldice un poco porque se siente como un niño en lo que respecta a las sensaciones de su cuerpo, y del placer de compartirse, tan ignorado de su persona, la sensación le exaspera pero Jensen empuja sus hombros y el cae sobre el sillón sin remedio, sin poder rehusarse a nada, lo libidinoso que es que lo observe así, provocando una punzada sobre su polla que desea que se repita sin pausas o intervalos Jensen está levantándose de su regazo y el no quiere soltar su camisa para evitarlo.

Es la sonrisa más descarada la que le dedica Jensen, y él se muerde el labio indefenso ante la persona que domina esto, mucho más allá de lo que podría imaginar.

Jensen se desabrocha la camisa gris plomo que brilla con los movimientos que hace, la sombra de los copos de nieve que violentos arrasan con el aire helado afuera de la ventana están saboteando su sanidad mental al proyectarse sobre la piel que es descubierta apenas, que se graba en su mente como la fantasía más erótica de su vida entre el silencio y la suave melodía de Night Elves

Porque Jensen no se retira la camisa, solo la deja abierta como una propuesta en la punta de la lengua, que martiriza por ser aclamada, su vista baja con las manos del cirujano, fuertes, precisas y estables, Jared traga en un gesto muy obvio cuando Jensen desabrocha el botón de su jean azul oscuro casi negro y se relame, porque al entendimiento de Jared, está disfrutando que lo mire con ese deseo que tiene dentro del cuerpo por él.

Jamás se había propuesto esto, pero verle bajar la cremallera con esa lentitud, dibujando con su otra mano la talla del bulto allí oculto, está poniendo su corazón en riesgo de fisura, el palpitar en su pecho es formidable como doloroso, Jensen deja caer el pantalón instantes después grabando ese sonido en el fondo de sus oídos.

Músculos fuertes a un paso de alcance y él no puede moverse, impresionado por el despliegue de ese hombre, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan perfecto en cada línea que recorre su mirada, la cual alza cuando Jensen sale de la tela áspera y se retira los calcetines como toque final, apoyándose en su rodilla izquierda con una mano.

Tiene que exhalar lentamente haciendo una leve "o" con sus labios, y tragar cuando Jensen vuelve sobre el como un felino acechando, se acomoda como le place, el gime pequeño y apretado dentro de su boca para retener tal humillación de que con solo sentir el peso de la hombría del rubio está goteando pre seminal como un muchachito de quince años en un sueño húmedo inmoral.

\- Rayos, es mucho mejor de lo que pensé... - y se muerde el labio haciendo un círculo allí sobre su erección aun presa, Jared mira el espectáculo, mira los ojos de Jensen, su boca y como el rubio frota su erección con la de él.

\- Dios… Dios…! Dios…! - masculla en un mantra que le sale del fondo del alma, solo para mantener el control porque es lo más libidinoso que jamás haya hecho, y compartirlo con Jensen es aún más indescriptible.

\- No metas a ese sujeto aquí Jared... - se rio y Jared suelta una risa incrédula para sellar con un gemido en el segundo que la cadera empuja hacia arriba involuntariamente, por la mano de Jensen midiendo la gruesa carne en sus pantalones.

\- Me estas tocando... - y Jared no puede no señalar lo obvio, tiene los ojos cerrados incapaz de seguir observando más a Jensen darle semejante placer.

\- Claro que si bebe... - le exhala sensualmente en el oído y Jared ladea la cabeza buscándolo, sus bocas se rozan, el aprieta la erección por encima del pantalón y Jensen también está mojando sus bóxer con el deseo de poseer ese cuerpo.

\- Me gusta, me gusta, todo... - y al fin las manos enormes incursionan dentro de su camisa, acoplándose a su abdomen, recorriendo sus costados hasta conseguir sus costillas las cuales cuenta con cada de dedo que pasa por ellas hasta su pecho.

\- Demonios Jared tócame, imprime algo de fuerza también o voy a morirme.- brama imperioso y demandante casi gritándole en el rostro y le besa intensamente, mientras exasperado hace lo que puede para remover el cinturón del castaño sin mirar.

\- Jensen... Jensen espera... Ahhhh… Tú, tu, vas a, a, a... - no logra decirlo la sequedad en su garganta es enorme y logra pasar saliva si es que le queda, sentir las manos ahí y haciendo eso le hace sentirse expuesto, estar expuesto frente a alguien de hecho, es algo que jamás pensó que le pasaría a él, y está pasando ahora, increíblemente pero le atemoriza también.

\- Shhhh... Voy a sacarte de tu prisión Jared, voy a devorarte entero el corazón y a demostrarte todo lo que puedes sentir con tu cuerpo también... - sus piernas se transforman en tiernas hojas, temblando como gelatina y temiendo no poder sostener a Jensen.

\- Jen... Jen... - le llama porque el cinturón no está y la mezclilla tampoco, la fuerte mano se mete dentro de sus bóxer y estos son estirados hasta sacar su escroto y su erección fuera de la tela, completamente enrojecida y palpitante.

Va a morirse así, con la mirada de Jensen sobre su polla erecta y dura, se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y respira casi hasta hiperventilarse, Jensen en cambio ha perdido un poco la cordura y desenfunda la suya también bajando la cinturilla del bóxer, ambas de tamaño muy similar, siempre se pensó de gran tamaño y ver a Jared unos centímetros más grande lo hace sentir más normal de lo que él creía.

Esta masturbándose mirando el cuerpo de Jared, su sexo, el abdomen con la camisa levantada y enroscada y es ahí cuando nota como Jared no está mirando, no lo está tocando y usa su mano libre para descubrir ese bello rostro, puede notar en la periferia como su pecho esta enrojecido, como Jared abre sus ojos a él tan lentamente hasta formar una línea de luz de marrón claro entre sus pestañas, enfrentándose a él, y enfrentando su propio placer, nota como la polla de Jared responde sola ante la visión que tiene de ellos juntos.

Por eso toma la polla pesada entre su manos y Jared trata de detenerlo entre parpadeos cortos y inhalaciones leves, pero él lo evita, pone las dos entre su manos, probando el sentirse entre ambos con solo ese tacto balanceándose frota una con la otra, Jared gime en cada arrebato, y Jensen se folla esa polla virgen de todo contacto, el alto se estira y se retuerce de placer, la camisa plateada le quema, pero presta atención en que quiere que lo mire a los ojos, porque está por correrse, ver esos rasgados ojos fijos en él con el cristalino vilo en sus miradas abrumados de puro placer carnal.

Tomándolo por el cuello hace que se enfoque, Jensen logra acercar su frente a la del moreno y entre la transpiración que gotea sobre el cuerpo tostado y sus labios temblando trémulos, ya no puede respirar y Jared ante el inexplicable roce estalla repentino mientras que el sigue el paso, manteniendo el movimiento sobre su cadera, pecho contra pecho, resbalando en la humedad, desencajando la tela de por medio, en la cresta del orgasmo se respiran en el oído de su compañero, escuchando el corazón de ambos latir desenfrenado grabándolo en su memoria.

El calor mutuo abrazando los capilares y los nervios, dejando el musculo desfallecido del placer luego del orgasmo, las manos de Jared recorren unos centímetros pequeños debajo de la camisa de Jensen sintiendo la suavidad de la piel debajo de su yemas, la forma de su espalda curvada sobre su cuerpo y él apoya el mentón sobre la clavícula del pediatra, inspira su aroma hasta dejar caer su mejilla sobre la misma solo para que Jared le abrace con fuerza repentina.

\- Eso fue increíble...- masculla.

\- Si... ni siquiera pude quitarte el resto de la ropa...- se recrimina, pero admite que era mucha su urgencia, y aunque deseaba hacerlo lo más erótico posible no pudo acortar más los tiempos.

\- No me importa...eso, pero, ¿Podrías quedarte hoy? Digo ¿A dormir en mi cama?- Jensen apenas si puede alzar la cabeza pero lo hace para mirarlo.

\- No voy a ir a ningún lado Jared... Pienso darme una ducha "contigo" y luego meterte en la cama "conmigo" para dormirme abrazado a ti... - y podría ser más cursi después de esto pero jamás había sido cursi en su vida, o con nadie, y la verdad quería serlo con él.

\- ¿En serio? - le sonríe inocentemente, feliz, y Jensen solo besa la comisura de su boca muchas veces, que lo mire así, le hace feliz también, esta cristalina su pupila y una lagrima se le cae a Jared.

\- Eres tonto... - le pasa las manos por el rostro para limpiar las lágrimas y el castaño lo besa repetidas veces más sin encontrar en ello nada de aburrido, y es la devolución de besos lo que hace que sea lo más especial que haya tenido...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Est Ratio Nobis

Notes: Buenas, lamento la espera y les agradezco que vuelvan a tomarse el trabajo de ver si he publicado o no de vez en cuando, lo nos he hecho esperar adrede, pero simplemente las vicisitudes de la vida diaria ponen muchos obstáculos y mi vejes me apremia jajajaja  
Por lo que pronto, espero, estaré colocando el siguiente capitulo, mi beta les manda saludos y espero que nos tengan paciencia. gracias.

Miles de cosas pueden asombrar a una persona… No solo asombrar, descolocar y sentir como que lo nuevo de la experiencia es más rica aun, cuando alguien más enseña el camino. La sensación se describe en un santiamén cuando la frase: "empezar una nueva vida, en un nuevo lugar, en un nuevo país" llega a la mente; incluso si solo es un viaje de ida y vuelta a un lugar lejano.

En realidad, lo desconocido trae esa sensación debajo de la piel, la magnitud del mundo, más aun para los ojos inexpertos que solo miran el suelo y se mantienen encerrados en lugares pequeños.

El cuerpo humano puede presentar muchos síntomas correspondientes a diferentes falencias o problemas de salud o genéticos, él lo sabe bien, pero el sentir y experimentar como el corazón responde ante otra persona, como el nerviosismo de los primeros roces o los primeros intercambio de palabras afectan todo el organismo no solo el corazón, está más allá de lo asombroso.

Pero después de la leve acentuación de que ambos están en esto juntos, se le hace imposible dejar de mirar a Jensen, no quiere pensar en el por qué, pero cuando Jensen se retiró la camisa en el baño y encendió la ducha en el semi piso de arriba, lo único que puede notar es el zumbido que hace su musculo cardíaco superior, el que no acelera la sangre, pero si da la sensación de agitación.

El cirujano tiene una mirada y una expresión tan diferente ahora, de cuando le conoció y de cuando le descubrió, que sencillamente es otra persona, le sonríe mientras le retira la camisa preguntándose: ¿Qué le pasa que está tan silencioso?, el vaho del baño empieza a hacerse notar y el está tan relajado que solo se inclina un poco ya con los hombros descubiertos, y los brazos libres para abrazarse a Jensen.

Toda esta confianza en su cuerpo es insólita, pero le llena completamente. El agua corre caliente sobre la piel de las manos y el mira los hombros de Jensen con más detenimiento, una peca le avisó de su existencia, para luego encontrar decenas de manchitas con tonos mal leves camufladas en piel clara.

Jensen se deja abrazar y tocar, pasa sus manos por su cuello, rodeando su nuca y notando los ojos del rubio cerrados al tener el fuerte torrente de agua sobre su cabeza, le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo allí pero el cansancio le afectaba más que la paz que lo inundaba.

El jabón voló de entre sus manos a la piel contraria y el cirujano usaba la espuma sobre su cuerpo entre sus risas para enjabonarlo también, frente a frente, pudo recorrer todo el cuerpo de Jensen y meter sus manos entre el corto cabello rubio oscuro, el aroma de su shampoo en el… algo tan íntimo que le costaba parpadear por no querer perderse un segundo de lo que hacía, y de lo que escuchaba de Jensen.

Meterse en la cama fue aún mejor, solo se acurrucaron allí, Jensen tomo prestada su ropa del gimnasio y un bóxer, jamás sintió tan suave las sabanas o tan acolchadas sus mantas, Jensen lo llevó, lo trajo y lo manipuló para vestirle como quiso, el no opinó, no dijo nada al respecto solo quería que le mirarse a él, y le prestase atención a él.

Un consentimiento divino en el cual se sumergía cómodamente, tan cálido el abrazo en donde se durmió. Solo que al día siguiente él debía trabajar, y saltó de la cama pero un par de brazos lo tiraron de vuelta en el colchón.

\- A dónde vas... – preguntó Jensen dormido hundiendo su nariz en su nuca, Jared se había olvidado por completo que estaba acompañado la noche anterior.

\- Jensen... tengo que llegar a la guardia... mi celular esta abajo sonando para que me levante. - le dice apresurado, con sus dedos contorneando las fuertes manos que lo sujetan del pecho.

\- No vayas... - le dice intentando mantenerlo allí pasa una de sus piernas por sobre su cadera y el pecho de Paladecki sube y baja mientras los dedos de los pies se curvan para resistirse al pedido.

\- No puedo... - quiere verle la cara pero solo llega a que Jensen tenga su nariz sobre su mejilla.

\- Uhmmmm... - es el sonido fastidiado que hace es lo más hermoso que haya escuchado, y el agarre cede un poco hasta que tira de el para que se dé la vuelta.

\- ¿Tú te quedaras aquí? - es sencilla la pregunta Jensen saca su cabello de su rostro y le mira medio dormido.

\- Si no te molesta, dormiré un poco más, nunca tengo la oportunidad de remolonear en la cama.- sus narices se acercan más, Jensen se estira para alcanzar su boca.

\- Rayos no quiero irme. - y Jensen está sonriendo, solo fue un leve beso y el más alto ya está olvidando sus obligaciones.

\- No, ve... y no desayunes en una hora o dos estaré allí con algo rico para nosotros. - Jared parpadea con el codo en la almohada.

\- ¿En serio? Pero mira que por la mañana sí que como mucho... - Jensen usa una almohada para apartarlo de él y Jared lucha con ella para poder volver a besarlo entrándole una desesperación de niño pequeño por alcanzar a Jensen.

\- Ey, ¿No tenías que irte extremadamente rápido? - le dice ya sin la almohada encima y con Jared sobre su pecho.

\- Sí. - es el castaño quien lo besa, el que inicia el beso al menos y puede probar sus labios como su lengua, antes de que de un salto y salga de la cama.- Nos vemos. – dice y desaparece escalones abajo.

Jensen acomoda la cama un poco y se acurruca en la manta de lana blanca, mira los hilos gruesos, lo mullido del cobertor que toca su piel junto con las sabanas, toda la cama huele a Jared y se retuerce hacia el otro lado, buscando estar tan cómodo como lo estaba hace unos instantes.

Es medio imposible porque el calor que emitía Jared ya no está, y se va evaporando con los minutos, bufa un poco porque ya no quiere estar en la cama sin Jared, piensa que su ropa está en la parte de abajo del departamento y se cubre con la manta de lana para ir por ella, no hay mucho que recorrer en la casa, Jared se ha ido hace diez minutos y ese lugar no le gusta sin su presencia.

Sentarse en el sillón donde disfruto de Jared es raro, más aun ponerse los pantalones de jean en el mismo lugar donde se los saco, la camisa está en el baño pero resoplando sube hasta ella, tiene que recorrer medio departamento para buscar sus otras cosas, para cuando ya le faltan los zapatos nada más se recuesta donde Jared estaba tendido en el sillón.

Afuera un sol refulgente empieza a calentar la habitación por motus propio, el parpadea en semejante luz, teniendo flashes de esa noche, del placer de ver a Jared con las mejillas encendidas al rojo vivo, los labios hinchados, la respiración agitada junto con esa timidez que le hace hervir por dentro, hasta que vuelve a sentarse derecho y sacude su cabeza antes de que empiece a tocarse solo.

Lo que más le preocupa es la manera en como Jared le miraba después, con ese embelesamiento, como si estuviera enamorado de él, y de repente el pecho le dio un tirón, su corazón dolió por el solo hecho de no acceder a que, no solo era Jared el que estaba enamorado.

Jensen apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, tomo una bota y miró atento las fotos que están allí sobre el mueble - rockola de los 70' que Jared tenia...

Y que sí, se enamoró del gigante... pensó de un momento al otro, y el pecho dejó de dolerle, pero le daba culpa haberle hecho todo lo que le hizo, intento recordar algo que no le guste de Jared "algo" por nimio que sea… Ya con las medias puestas, los zapatos colocados, fue por café en la módica cocina del pediatra.

Encontró la ensalada en el fregadero y la carne en el horno fría, pero eso no evito que pasara su dedo por la superficie y degustara el asombroso sabor de esa comida que quedo olvidada.

Con el café caliente en sus labios recordó que hay un evento a las afueras de la ciudad, un autocine de beneficencia que Josh le había comentado en su última visita, tal vez podía ir con Jared como una cita y... Jensen se detuvo allí mismo, dios quería darle todo a Jared, cenas, citas, regalos y todo su tiempo, por lo que salió de allí apresurado colocándose su saco negro en el camino, notando que el pelilargo metió las llaves de su casa por la hendidura del correo para que cierre al irse.

Llego al hospital con sus donas predilectas y dos chocolates calientes con crema, las puertas se abrieron y el caos hizo abrir los ojos de Jensen, paso apretadamente entre muchísima gente en la sala de emergencias, hasta dar con el mostrador de administración.

\- ¿Qué está pasando...? - una de las enfermeras lo miró por sobre sus anteojos y le costó reconocerlo. - ¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara? - le dijo ya con algo de cabreo en su semblante y la mujer le miró algo sorprendida.

\- Oh! Dr. Ackles... No pasa nada, son las nueve de la mañana eso es todo. - replica para seguir atendiendo a otra persona.

\- ¿Todas las mañanas son así? - dijo, tomó su caja de donas y rodeó el mostrador mirando toda la sala de espera.

La gente era atendida rápidamente, pero no vio en la cartelera de atención de urgencias a Jared y supuso que estaba haciendo las consultas ya programadas en otra sección de pediatría, caminó por los pasillos lejos de la sala de emergencias, el personal del hospital estaba mirándolo como si tuviera algo en el rostro y cuando pasaba por algún ventanal espejado se revisaba, pero no tenía nada de raro.

La recepcionista entrada en edad de la otra vez, ni le miró para responder si había visto o no a Jared, sólo le dijo el número de uno de los consultorios, y el caminó por los pasillos donde la gente esperaba más tranquila y organizada, en el pasillo donde las puertas de colores estaban abiertas de par en par.

Cuando llegó a la puerta número dieciséis golpeó y entró, encontrándose con Jared escuchando el corazón de un niño de cuatro años, la madre le sonríe y sigue prestando atención, el sólo entró y se sentó detrás el escritorio de Jared, tomo el expediente del niño mirando su apellido y como Jared ya lo había medido y pesado, las vacunas estaban correctas y todo estaba prolijamente escrito.

La letra del más alto era bonita, alargada y cursiva pero completamente entendible lo cual era raro para un médico, Jared hablaba con la madre hasta que se dio vuelta y se topó con el mirando sus anotaciones.

\- ¿Jensen que haces aquí? Estoy atendiendo. - le dijo apenas audible, rodeando el escritorio y tomando una de las hojas del expediente.

\- Oh! No se preocupe doctor, el Dr. Ackles operó a mi marido hace un mes, no me molesta que este aquí. - dice la madre vistiendo al niño de cuatro años y Jared abre los ojos ante el dato.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Harold? - soltó el rubio con una voz seria pero amigable y se sorprendió de que un familiar de algún paciente recuerde con estima a Jensen.

\- Muy bien doctor, empezó a trabajar hace poco y aquí Tyler está muy contento con su papa. - la madre mira al niño y le pone el abrigo que traía antes.

\- Que bueno... - respondió Jensen y Jared los interrumpe.

\- Eso es todo señora Harris, Tyler puede a venir a verme dentro de seis meses.- le da la mano a la mujer que ya tiene su cartera en el hombro y la mochila del niño en la mano.

\- Gracias Doctor, hasta luego Dr. Ackles. - les da la mano a ambos y sale del consultorio.

\- ¿Qué haces?... No puedes entrar a mi consultorio así. - Jensen le sonríe, retira la silla de ruedas y tomándolo del antebrazo, atrayéndolo hasta el para obligarlo a sentarse en sus piernas. - Jensen. - se queja porque solo eso bastó para que su rostro este completamente rojo.

\- Bueno, en realidad nunca estoy en el hospital a estas horas y me desoriente un segundo allí afuera, pero el punto de todo esto es que quiero que desayunemos juntos. - el cirujano lo tiene sentado en su pierna derecha, rodeando su cadera con ambos brazos y su rostro apoyado en su pecho, el fino ambo le resulta una delicia porque es tan fácil tocar el cuerpo del alto, con toda su palma extendida, percibiendo como temblaba por sentir las manos de Jensen recorrer su espalda y sus piernas de un momento a otro.

\- Oye... - la respiración caliente atravesando su delantal blanco y subiendo por su cuello, corta su predisposición a detenerlo, Jensen lo empujaba más contra él hasta tenerlo recostado sobre su pecho en la silla reclinable. - Tengo que atender seis pacientes más. - intento recapitular con los ojos cerrados, porque le estaba gustando mucho como lo acariciaba.

\- Nooo... Déjalos para después... - se queja como un niño encaprichado y le besa el cuello justo detrás de la oreja donde el aroma del castaño se ausentaba.

\- Jensen, no podemos hacer esto, en el hospital… nos van a ver. - Jensen alza la mirada enfadado y Jared sabe que se cabreó con eso.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te da vergüenza andar conmigo? - Jared frunce los labios y el ceño.

\- No, no quiero que sepan que soy gay Jensen. - murmura azorado. - Puede que a ti no te importe pero... - Jensen de repente lo levanta, dejándolo parado a un lado del escritorio y lo ve tomar la caja de donas, los cafés y marcharse. - ¿Jensen?- lo mira angustiado pero el rubio solo se da la vuelta y le guiña un ojo.

\- Te veré en la cafetería del tercer piso, no me hagas esperar. - le dice antes de marcharse.

Jared se muerde el labio con intensidad, el en realidad tenía muchas ganas de que Jensen le toque, se sentó en la silla con el cosquilleo en su estómago por reprimir sus deseos, tomó las hojas en el expediente médico del niño guardándolas y tomó el siguiente, soltó el aire para concentrarse, pero la reticencia dominaba su cuerpo y su mente, él no quería que supieran que le gustaba Jensen, o que le ilusiona por completo su compañía, o que se muere de ganas de tener todas sus experiencias sexuales con él.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio hasta que un par de golpes anunciaron al siguiente paciente.

\- ¡Pase! - soltó con voz decidida y otros dos niños entraron a su consultorio, sonrió, se levantó y saludo a ambos padres.

Intentó hacer su trabajo lo más rápido posible pero es imposible apurar las preguntas de los padres primerizos y los diagnósticos de algún problema de salud, por lo que sus seis pacientes se transformaron en una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos eternos.

Dejo lo papeles en recepción casi por casualidad, porque la enfermera lo detuvo cuando corría por el pasillo, no dijo a donde iba solo se iba, fue al ascensor que primero encontró, lleno de gente y con una camilla en él, sonrió y se subió pegándose a la pared.

Cuando bajó, la anciana de la camilla lo saludaba. Trotó hasta la cafetería y resbaló con sus zapatos de goma por la velocidad que traía, pero recobró fácilmente el equilibrio y entrando en la enorme sala llena de mesas, al fondo de todo estaba Jensen mirando por la ventana, los dos cafés en la mesa y la caja aun cerrada.

Se acerca aun agitado pero sonriendo, llama la atención de Jared al mover la silla, y los ojos verdes se posan en el algo perdidos y oscuros.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - es lo primero que se dice luego de unos minutos de solo mirarse.

\- Jared... - Jensen estira su mano por sobre la mesa intentando agarrar las de Jared que estaban sobre la mesa, una sobre la otra y este las retira, haciendo que el cirujano suspire y mire a la ventana otra vez, intentando controlar su cabreo normal.

\- Quiero tener una relación contigo. No sé si lo has notado, y puede que sea apresurado pero no soy de los que se esconden y no quiero esconderme por esto. - vuelve su mirada hacia Jared y este tiene los ojos enormes como si no se lo esperara para nada.

\- Es que... - Jared mete sus manos entre sus muslos y arquea sus hombros de manera que parece que lo están reprendiendo por algo, haciendo que Jensen se muerda el labio de lo tierno que le parece su actitud, pero resistiendo como un señor ingles el que Jared, actúe así.

\- Sabes el miedo, que me da, si la gente se entera... Que voy a hacer... - traga saliva se aclara la garganta, parpadeando nerviosamente por la resolución.

\- Ok, sé que yo no puedo esperar que simplemente venzas ese miedo ridículo de un día para el otro Jared, pero quiero poder estar en el hospital contigo, tomarte de la mano porque si, o besarte en el pasillo antes de que tomes tu turno o yo deba ir a una cirugía... - Jensen se siente orgulloso por aclarar las cosas entre ellos tan directamente, porque no quiere que sea solamente sexo mezclado con experimentación.

\- Tú dices... como si fuéramos novios... ¿De verdad? - el pelo le cubre el rostro y está mirando lejos por el ventanal con las mejillas sonrosadas, derritiendo a Jensen que tiene que trazar cortos movimientos y meter esos mechones detrás de su oreja para acariciar su mejilla.

\- Si, como novios de verdad.- decir que no está súper nervioso es una mentira enorme, pero se hunde más en sus hombros y pega los antebrazos al borde de la mesa dejando que Jensen le haga ese mimo que le encanta.

\- Y para que te vayas acostumbrando...- Jensen cambia de nuevo su mirada y él puede verle a los ojos.- A pesar de la nieve y de este sol extraño, mi hermano junto con su novio están ayudando a un evento de beneficencia a las afueras de la ciudad, es un auto cinema, nada muy elaborado, y tú y yo, iremos dentro de unos días, que dices. - carga su peso sobre sus hombros y la mesa cruje un poco.

\- ¿Un auto cine? - Dios, quisiera no sentirse así de inseguro, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no mirar a su alrededor y rezar que nadie les vea hablando de ese modo.

\- Nuestra primera cita oficial. - una chispa se enciende en los ojos de Jared y nota que el brillo que Jensen tiene en sus ojos no es producto del sol, sino que proviene de que le está mirando a él.

Es silencio lo que Jensen encuentra al final de sus palabras, una ineludible pista de como Jared está tomando su decisión unánime de que ellos deben estar juntos y ser tremendamente felices, por lo que mira sus bebidas ya frías y los toma rápidamente para alejarse unos metros hasta el microondas del lugar, inspira y exhala tratando de no enervarse por ello, tiene que darle un margen de duda a Jared, un margen para que piense si quiere seguir con esto o no.

Pero como explicarle que nadie va a lanzar una horda furiosa de maníacos asexuados e indignados con su felicidad. Entonces mira a otro lado cuando el minuto veinticinco no termina de pasar, y la bandeja dentro del microondas está girando con su chocolate caliente.

Jared está moviendo sus pies en el sitio mientras la espera de los segundes trascurre, esperando que el microondas nunca acabe de calentar las bebidas, mira detrás de él, la cafetería está vacía y solo el personal de la cocina se ve a lo lejos del otro lado del mostrador de comida, mira la mesa en ese instante y la liviandad de su cuerpo le hace sentir el vértigo de las palabras del cirujano, mira las espaldas de Jensen unos instantes para que su mirada huya por la ventana buscando algo que lo distraiga, algo que no le aterrorice como tener un novio "real".

Miro de nuevo a sus espaldas y hacia la puerta de entrada del lugar, para cuando Jared volvió su atención a la mesa Jensen estaba poniéndole el chocolate caliente frente a él y no café, lo miro levemente, mordió un "gracias" apenas audible y puso sus manos al rededor del humeante vaso de cartón.

\- No hay nadie en la cafetería, puedes dejar de vigilar… nadie va a hacerte daño Jared. - y él quiere decir que no estaba vigilando pero no puede mentir a esos ojos verdes, bufa y acepta que su miedo está latente debajo de su piel, pero también se muere de ganas de abrazar a Jensen desde que entro a la cafetería.

Jensen lo mira pero lo deja estar, bebe el líquido caliente mirando por la ventana y trata reprimir el hecho de que le molesta terriblemente que Jared no reaccione felizmente, o de que esté tan encorvado que parece el jorobado de Notre Dame, Jared abre la caja de rosquillas por sí solo atrapando instantáneamente su atención, el alto pone una servilleta delante de él y coloca una dona de chocolate justo enfrente, tomando una de fresa para él.

Toman su desayuno lentamente queriendo alargar el momento, pero ya con el azúcar en sangre Jared le pregunta si lo acompaña a la farmacia para unos medicamentos que ya no tiene en su oficina y Jensen asiente, no dice más, está claro cómo quiere llevar eso que parecen tener [en silencio y sigilosamente], por lo que solo se levantan tiran la caja de donas y los vasos de cartón al cesto y caminan sin decirse mucho.

Algunos los miran mientras pasan por el pasillo, o cuando entran al ascensor, tranquilos y sin más intención que ir por medicamentos. O tal vez es el hecho de que Jensen ande de civil es lo que llama más la atención, no le da importancia con un gesto de su boca torcida.

Les toma más o menos quince minutos atravesar medio hospital para ir a la farmacia de muestras médicas, el lugar es similar a la farmacia anterior... o es la misma, Jensen mira hacia los lados y hacia arriba donde los empaques más grandes aún no están desembalados, entrecierra los ojos tratando de saber si es o no es la misma farmacia, Jared da unos pasos más delante de él, y el solo lo sigue por inercia.

El lugar se despeja y es más tenue la luz, pero es el tirón de su brazo lo que lo sorprende, porque de repente está atrapado entre los brazos del más alto, la mejilla de Jared pegada a su pecho, sintiendo como lo estrujaba con ganas, depositó sus brazos alrededor de Jared, encontrando otra cosa que le encantaba hacer con el pediatra, era meter sus dedos entre su cabello y besarle la coronilla.

El suspiro deriva a que Jared alce la mirada, y él está allí esperándolo para que le diga todo el miedo que siente, y el tendrá que explicarle que la vida no es así.

Solo que algo se desvía del curso que él tenía previsto, conociendo la psicología de Jared, y es lo que le mantiene los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido, porque Jared está besándole con inmensa necesidad, tirando de la tela de su saco negro hacia atrás, apresurándolo a resbalar por sus hombros.

Le muerde al hacerlo, torpemente sus dientes chocan y el pediatra algo frustrado de que no sea como lo imagino aprieta su frente con la de él, Jensen sigue mirándolo, intentando comprender que pasó, dónde está el chiquillo tímido y retraído.

Pero toda esa torpeza le devuelve las ganas de besarle más escuetamente, un chasquido en el aire sobre la comisura de Jared y se inclina lo suficiente para que el castaño lo vuelva a intentar, empujándolo de nuevo sobre lo que es el escritorio y poniéndolo más a su altura.

\- ¿Estas ansioso? - pregunta sonriéndole y rosando su nariz con la otra cuando el castaño solo quiere encontrarse con sus labios.

\- Bésame un poco más, por favor. - Jensen en ese segundo le corre la boca, se aleja y Jared no entiende que pasa.

\- Aclaremos algo. - Jensen da dos pasos lejos de él se, cruza de brazos y lo mira seriamente.

\- ¿Que...? - expectante el cirujano se aclara la voz para que se le entienda bien lo que le dirá.

\- No tienes que pedir Jared, ni decir por favor solo... Hazlo, no pidas, tómalo, ok? - la mirada de Jared estaba tan atenta, que le encantaba más.

La mano derecha del pediatra se estiró hasta el, tomándolo del antebrazo para acercarlo nuevamente al escritorio con un valor que no sabía que tenía, sin apartar la mirada un segundo o parpadear, estaba consintiendo un poder algo ilimitado, pero sabía que el nulo habito del alto en esto no lo ponía en peligro de nada. Jared sólo tocó su barbilla con las yemas de sus dedos siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula, mirando la piel que tocaba y él podía notar las largas pestañas.

Le besó la barbilla y la comisura de sus labios, la mejilla, y quiso reír pero inspiró hondo controlando ese impulso y dejó que Jared le besara el rostro, ya con ambas manos rodeando su cabeza, está excitándose de la forma que Jared prueba todos los ángulos de su boca y como pasa su lengua por la suya en cortos lambetazos minutos después, por lo que se separa presionando su frente con la del castaño, pero este lo sigue, y le roba ese poco de aire que inhala.

Fuertes destellos estallan detrás de sus parpados con recuerdos de la noche anterior, impulsando a su corazón a golpearse contra los huesos de su esternón.

\- Oye... - Jared cubre su boca otra vez, está tratando de dar un paso lejos pero de repente Jared es como un oso enorme y no de esos lindos de peluche, sino uno de esos que vive en el bosque y es bastante salvaje.

\- No quiero. - y su cabeza dispara miles de preguntas para ese no quiero, pero de repente se da cuenta de que esta contra una de las estanterías y Jared lo tiene agarrado de los glúteos.

La sorpresa fue inmensa, la búsqueda de Jared besando su cuello con fuerza, y recorriendo su cuerpo como si la timidez hubiera desaparecido de repente, le recorría el torso y cada músculo como si lo estuviera examinando, incluso cuando lo besaba se detenía solo para mirarle la boca con una lujuria que desconocía completamente, y el efecto de todo ese manoseo, porque no se puede llamar de otra manera, lo provocaba deliciosamente.

Ya era doloroso al estar en su jeans azul petróleo, ni siquiera había notado lo incómodo de ellos por los botones metálicos al frente, si Jared no estuviera metiéndole mano de esa manera… escuchar que le llamase como si él estuviera ocupado en otro asunto, le sobrecoge, la mirada inquisitiva de esos ojos marrón claro le perturban en proporciones idénticas.

\- Sigue vas bien. - es lo que dijo dándole coraje al más alto para dejar en claro su punto.

Era intensa la suavidad de sus manos cuando se colaron por debajo de su camiseta, rosando y apretando sus músculos lumbares para atraer más juntas sus caderas, cerró los ojos y dejo ir su excitación por el momento, la humedad de los labios debajo de su oreja estaba humedeciendo sus calzoncillos.

Jared estaba sonsacado, y le gustaba la perspectiva de que sabía que la ropa que traía puesta estaba siendo una gran molestia para él, que tiraba de ella, como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de saber por dónde quitársela o no.

Que Jared le tomara de las muñecas redirigiendo sus previas intenciones de tocar su sexo, hacia su redondo trasero le hizo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, Jared sosteniéndose de unos de los estantes de mueble metálico detrás de ellos lleno de medicamentos, amasar los fuertes músculos hizo gemir a Jared, y la idea de rosarlo más íntimamente se volvió imperioso, colando sus dedos allí sobre la tela de fino ambo.

El alto cayo directamente sobre su hombro derecho y retuvo unos instantes sus arrebatos al notar como la tela y sus dedos acariciaban su entrada, toda la postura de activo se deslizo de Jared hacia el de inmediato con esos movimientos, que el alto solo pudo pronunciar la jota en su nombre, la estantería parecía moverse de sitio con el peso de los dos, Jared impulso su cadera hacia adelante desesperado frotando con esmero su erección, contra la que se hallaba atrapada dentro de sus pantalones.

El mismo se estaba volviendo loco, como la yema de sus dedos parecía ser atrapada en el arrugado musculo y sus dedos entre los cachetes de aquel trasero redondo, de solo imaginar la imagen frente a él de esos dos bultos, empezó a presionar y a frotar con más ganas ese punto en el cuerpo del alto, las manos de Jared se movían por su cuello y espalda y terminó por sujetarlo de la cadera para que aplique la presión sobre la ingle entre tanta urgencia.

El sonido metálico de la estantería de tres metros y el caer de varias cajas de medicamentos al suelo es lo que anuncia la culminación de su gozo, con ambas manos estrujando los glúteos de Jared y dos dedos metidos en su raja para que la presión de ambos cuerpos sobre sus sexos estallase de repente.

Manos apretadas, bocas jadeando en el cuello del otro, los oídos latiendo por la sangre apresurada por recorrer más rápido en sus cuerpos, la sensación de un orgasmo con la ropa puesta matándolos lentamente en la superficie.

\- ¿Puedo tomar… esto como un sí, y reservar el puesto en el auto cine? - Jared se levanta un poco por sobre su cabeza inspirando el aire fresco del ambiente mezclado con el de sus cuerpos.

\- Si… - asintió al decirlo, buscando en su mejilla con más cariño y Jensen levantó el mentón para besarle los labios, aun con sus manos sobre el cuerpo del otro sin intenciones de separarse.

########################


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Complexus Et Demantante

La metamorfosis se explica de forma bonita en los aprendizajes primarios de cualquier colegio, pero la que siempre le ha gustado es la más sencilla de todas con una explicación concreta y de fácil entendimiento.

"Conjunto de cambios biológicos que experimentan ciertos animales durante su desarrollo para manifestar su forma, funciones y género de vida definitivos"

Podía aplicarse a miles de forma de vida, desde la más minúscula complicada y extraviada del conocimiento humano, pero en todas ellas el fin era uno, el desarrollo del ser hasta la maduración completa, pasando por grandes cambios estructurales como fisiológicos, modificando hábitats y comportamientos.

Como Jared en ese mismo momento, a dos días de haber pasado por la aceptación de su relación y en espera al fin de semana, donde tendrán su primera cita, porque Jared ha demostrado gran interés en "toda" su biología, en la incursión de nuevos métodos de satisfacción propia y de su compañero, ósea él, explorando los hábitats a su alcance: armarios, pisos, paredes, ascensores, farmacias, recovecos de todo tipo, sobre todo los carentes de circulación de seres vivos, solo para tocarse y tocarle tanto como puede.

La revolución completa de sus hormonas, que él cree en secreto, está estallando en todas direcciones al haber sido reprimidas ferozmente durante su adolescencia y adultez, ha desatado toda una nueva desesperación por un contacto físico y afectivo, que él está más que gustoso de proveer.

Aunque sigue pateándole el hígado que no pueda tocarlo o acercarse un milímetro de más en público, al estar parados en el pasillo intercambiando horarios para verse más tarde, a cuando está besándole sin preámbulos y tratando de sentir su piel contra la de él, tan diferente a la fogosidad de los encuentros clandestinos que tienen.

Supone que por eso esta perdonándole los saludos con la mano en alto y de más de un metro de distancia entre ellos, incluso aun cuando se marcha al ala de pediatría, luego de haberse manoseado en los baños hasta eyacular en el vientre del otro.

Intenta que su mal genio no arruine todo esto, incluso tiene que contar hasta diez y al revés para que su carácter no explote las paredes de su oficina, porque sabe que en dos horas o menos Jared se aparecerá de sorpresa por allí… Solo han sido dos días, pero entre la intensidad del hierro candente siendo derretido en una fundición, a mirar desde lejos un hermoso iceberg, Jared logra tener esos dos estados en su enorme cuerpo.

Siempre con esos ojos de niño pequeño, siendo regañado por él. Se muere por hacerle el amor de una vez, violar tanto su mente que no se adapte nunca más a tratarlo solo como un colega más enfrente de desconocidos y compañeros de trabajo.

Suspira mientras Casandra le pasa un informe, los nombres de los internos y las enfermeras están ahí con sus progresos, dos han desistido y levanta la hoja principal para ver la nota de renuncia escrita a mano de cada uno de ellos, con improperios que ni él conocía siempre hacia él, pero aun así sonríe, paladea su victoria y pregunta a la enfermera de su sección que más podría poner a hacer a los internos y a la única enfermera que le queda de pediatría.

La mujer que estima por ser una arpía con la carne fresca que ingresa al hospital sonríe junto con él, pero no se dicen nada, ella solo pone el informe a sus espaldas agarrándolos con ambas manos mientras el comenta que quiere los detalles más tarde.

El realmente debe ocuparse de muchas cosas, y es en medio de la cirugía de cáncer de colon de esa misma noche, piensa que no ha preparado a Jared en absoluto… se queda en blanco un segundo mientras ponía una pinza en una de las venas, la enfermera Selene le llama la atención en un susurro y el vuelve a cortar la protuberancia que se formaba sobre la próstata y parte del recto.

Con cuidado y mucha paciencia lo quita completamente, había planeado esperar hasta ese fin de semana para desvirgar a Jared, piensa, cuando la masa se separa por fin del cuerpo y es depositada en una charola plateada que la enfermera sostiene para él, pide succión, y en realidad no puede desvirgar a alguien si no lo prepara, como preparo a su paciente para esa misma operación con medicamentos, dieta y una limpieza de colon…

Cose y pide succión de sangre, conecta la carne y la piel nuevamente capa por capa como si se tratara de pétalos de flor estratégicamente colocados para formar la perfecta costura, cierra y deja a las enfermeras terminar el trabajo mientras se saca la bata terminándola de manchar de sangre por los guantes, tira todo en los residuos patológicos y sale de allí con la idea fija.

Fueron tres horas y media de cirugía, una de las más cortas y sencilla de su semana, pero con tres días, por delante, piensa mejor en lo que debería hacer…

Se sienta en su escritorio y apoya las manos sobre el borde de la madera negra de roble, mirando fijo un cuadro de una ciudad futurista pintada en fuertes colores acuarelables, la manera de proceder y de cómo tratar a Jared, miro hacia abajo recordando su propia envergadura debajo del ambo gris, y vuelve a la pintura, el conoce muy bien el musculo por donde quiere proceder.

Lo ha estudiado por dios santo, pero se desespera un poco en la ansiedad que revoluciona su cuerpo de esa idea y el fin de semana en su mente, toma el celular de la superficie de su escritorio que se siente suave cuando sus dedos la rosan, pone varias palabras en el buscador y le da enter, piensa en lubricantes, piensa en un plug, y luego sacude la cabeza, porque aunque la idea de que Jared ande por ahí con eso en el trasero no le termina de desagradar, tampoco quiere traumarlo en la primera vez que estén oficialmente juntos, por lo que continúa hurgando en la red, sin hallar información específica.

Las ocho de la noche llegan con una llamada de Jared al celular, por lo que cierra las ventanas de exploración en y le atiende, "Platillo de la noche: Pavo con ensalada rusa y waldorf", enseguida sonríe porque Jared no espera a que le diga hola, solo presenta su comida como un programa de televisión, y le comenta como se le ocurrió preparar eso.

Hablan un poco más animadamente y su sonrisa siempre está presente cuando le escucha, cuando Morgan entra a su oficina y tiene que saludarlo con la mano en alto porque Jared está diciéndole que lo extraña y que quiere que llegue antes de la cenar para besarle mucho.

Es casi inevitable lamerse los labios suavemente recordando su tacto en esa milésima de instante, y frente a su jefe que no le ha perdido la vista de encima, pero cuando Jared empieza a decirle todo lo que también podrían hacer, tiene que apresurarse a cortarle la llamada lo más cordial posible porque no le gusta como su jefe está sonriendo hacia él.

\- Morgan... ¿Qué te trae a estas horas al hospital? - dice poniendo el celular sobre la mesa boca abajo.

\- Trabajo aquí Ackles... - sonríe y Jensen le mira, esperando que diga algo mas pero entre los hoyuelos y la picardía de esa mirada de "te pille", se está poniendo sumamente incómodo.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? - indagó ya sosteniendo la mirada pero más cabreada, la verdad que esa simpatía del médico le molesta.

\- "Esto" - hace girar sus dedos en el aire y a su alrededor, para expresar ese algo. - …De verte feliz es realmente raro, pero fuera de eso te felicito. - se levanta del sillón negro con esa energía innata en él, le tiende la mano y Jensen no sabe a qué viene eso, por lo que mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y toda su desconfianza, acerca lentamente su mano dejándose estrechar.

\- ¿Puedo saber a qué viene esto Morgan? - el pelinegro, sonríe más soltándolo y se sienta.

\- ¿Que tengas pareja no es acaso un gran progreso? Además vengo con quejas del sobrino del director. - y suspira porque sin darse cuenta Jensen no lo niega. Está sorprendido pero con suspicacia alzo la ceja el rubio, se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón y lo volvió a mirar.

\- ¿Quejas de quién? - dejando de lado el que tenga o no pareja, la falta de especificación diciéndole que el cirujano Morgan quería indagar con quien se está acostaba en realidad.

\- Es un niño mimado que quiere ser pediatra, creo que lo conoces, Adam Smith, lo mandaste a hacer colonoscopias... - y Morgan no saca esa tonta sonrisa sabiendo que le causa encabronarse.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con que ponga disciplina? Te recuerdo que tú en persona, me pediste intervenir en el área de pediatría.- Jensen junta las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos mientras apoya los codos en el mismo sillón en el que está.

\- No, claro que no, estoy consciente de lo que te pedí... Pero no creo que el chico se quiebre como esas enfermeras que ya han renunciado, asique... - dice por fin rompiendo el contacto visual y mirando por el ventanal.

\- Siempre puedo innovar... - le dice, Morgan nota el desafío en la mirada de Jensen.

\- No es que quiera que te pongas más severo, además... ¿Que pudo haber hecho para merecer ese trato?- incursionó estratégicamente en los hechos.

\- ¿Te parece poco gritarle y tirar del jefe de pediatría como un crio? El y ese grupo de insubordinados estaban encima del doctor Padalecki al momento que entre en la sala, tirando de su ropa y de su corbata, quejándose porque los reportó contigo. - explicó y la mirada asesina no mermaba cuando el celular empezó a sonar otra vez, sus ojos sin que él lo supiera, se dulcificaron la instante.

\- Ya veo, no pensé que hubiese sido así, menos mal que llegaste justo a tiempo para salvar al doctor Padalecki... Por, segunda vez...- Jensen no nota el brillo que Jeffrey muestra en sus ojos marrones o ese pequeño bocadillo al final de su conversación.

\- No te preocupes por ese Smith... Yo en persona me ocupare de él. - dice tomando el celular mirando las fotos que Jared saca, debe estar cocinando, y si no le gustaran tanto sus muñecas serían realmente aburridas, hasta que nota un delantal de cocina que no había visto antes y luego al repetir las fotos pero luego sacadas desde más distancia, reacciona repentinamente al notar de que Jared no tiene nada más puesto que eso, levantándose del sillón sin pensarlo y sin apartar la mirada del celular.

\- Me voy... Saluda a Jared por mi.- se levanta, se mete la credencial en el bolsillo y mirándolo otra vez dando a entender que esperara su respuesta para retirarse.

\- Si, le diré... - alterado y con el rostro enrarecido alza sus ojos verdes, porque Morgan sigue mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jensen no puede pensar en si se dio cuenta o no, solo corre con su abrigo puesto por los corredores, se topa con Casandra que solo le muestra su pulgar en alto y él sabe que ya tiene todo armado, pero aun así no dice nada, sólo sigue corriendo y la enfermera sigue su curso con una sonrisa malévola en los labios, tiene que llegar a la casa de Jared en ese preciso instante o va a morirse.

Son seis cuadras las que corre, más que nada porque se olvidó las llaves de su camioneta en la oficina y no subiría tres pisos nuevamente por ellas, así que solo sale del hospital a toda marcha abrochándose los primeros botones del saco solamente, hace un frio de morirse, el ambo es muy fino pero sus músculos en tención apenas se lo dejan notar.

Cuando la puerta de Jared se abre este esta vestido, él lo mira de arriba abajo como si estuviera loco o algo, apunto de protestar esta cuando escucha la voz de una chica en el interior del departamento y la cara de pena de Jared le hace preocuparse.

\- ¿Jared quién es?- dice cuando la ve asomarse por debajo del brazo de su novio una niña de unos veinte años que le mira intensamente, mismo color de ojos que Jared mismo cabello castaño, pero pequeñita como ella sola.

\- Jensen esta es mi hermanita Megan. Megan él es el cirujano en jefe del Hospital de Massachusetts, Jensen Ackles.- es tan solemne al decirlo, que ni Jensen ni Megan siquiera se saludan o dan la mano, solo se quedan mirando como si los dos fueran intrusos para el otro.

\- ¿Y que se le ofrece Dr. Ackles a las… nueve de la noche? - ella mira su reloj de pulsera para remarcar la hora y Jensen esta por mandarla al diablo cuando Jared interviene.

\- ¡Megan! Jensen es mi amigo y puede venir cuando se le antoje, además habíamos quedado a comer y charlar un asunto de unos internos.- miente y Jensen se sorprende de lo fácil que le sale de la boca, como si fuera la razón real por la que está ahí, pero Jared no puede alzar la mirada de su hermana por la vergüenza que tiene de mirarlo a él.

\- Si, ya, bueno, pero hace diez minutos me dijiste "treinta veces" que no puedo venir a tu casa sin avisar.- protesta, se da media vuelta y se mete en el departamento.

\- ¿Entras Jensen?- le dice apenas, mirándolo con esos ojos de cachorro, y toda la calentura que tenía el cirujano se transformó en indignación pura, porque en su cabeza la voz de Jared dice "amigo" una y otra vez en un ciclo que le enferma.

\- ¡Claro! "Amigo" - le dice irónico y acido, sacándose el saco mientras Jared le mira como lo dice.

\- ¿Que no tienes ropa normal que andas con el ambo? - reclama Megan tomando de una copa de vino, pero el cirujano toma la botella de un tirón apenas está cerca de la isla de la cocina, esperando no sea la misma que Jared y el toman, porque ahí sí, se enojara completamente. - El Maltes.- pronuncia dejándolo frente a la chica que achica sus ojos y le mira mal, como él la mira a ella.

\- Si Megan, él tiene otra ropa. - Jared suspira y mira a Jensen que parece que de sus ojos sale fuego.- Megan, se peleó con su profesor Jensen, ese del cual que te comenté - le dice y Jared aleja un poco la botella de ambos para sacar el pavo del horno.

\- Un segundo, ¿Por qué este sujeto sabe lo que me pasa con mi profesor? - y Jared no sabe que decir, boquea aire hasta que Jensen habla por él.

\- Si dejaras de histeriquiear y te lo cogieras de una vez, dejarías de estar tan quisquillosa con todo lo que él hace, además, si no te gustara tampoco te molestaría tanto.- le dice con saña y Jared se queda helado, solo que Megan reacciona al instante arrojándole la copa de vino que tenía en la mano en pleno rostro.

\- ¡Megan! ¡Jensen! - Jared sale disparando de la cocina con unas toallas de papel para secar el rostro de su novio.

\- ¿Y lo defiendes? ¡No lo puedo creer! - exclama indignada.

\- No lo defiendo, pero tú no puedes proceder así con un colega mío. - y a Jensen se le terminan de saltan los fusibles con ese comentario de su novio, arranca las toallas de la mano de Jared y este aprovecha para seguir a su hermana que toma su cosas y se está marchando sin notar su furia.

\- ¡Pues jamás en mi vida volveré a confiarte nada, no puedo creer que le dijeras cosas que solo te confiaba a ti! -

\- ¡Espera Megan! ¡Lo siento! No pensé que… - la chica se marcha y él se toma del cabello.

\- Yo también me marcho, ¡Colega! - Jensen pasa por su lado en el pasillo golpeando su hombro al pasar, empujando la puerta de salida de emergencias para tomar las escaleras.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas, por qué te vas?!- le dice tomándolo del brazo ya sin saber qué está pasando.

\- ¿Y tú que crees? "Colega", "amigo". Presentarme a tu familia más cercana de esa manera… - exclama bajando los escalones.

\- ¡Ella solo llego de la nada! ¡Y no puedo decirle que no puede entrar porque estaba medio desnudo esperándote Jensen! - su garganta se aprieta mientras miraba por el hueco de la escalera hacia abajo, viendo como ráfagas de lo que es su novio, desaparecía.

\- ¡No! ¡Pero al menos dirías "Megan mi novio aquí vino a cenar, espero no te moleste" o algo! - está gritándole a mitad de la escalera mientras Jared le mira de unos pisos más arriba y baja dos escalones más.

\- Jensen… no te vayas. - es un susurro lejano lo que escucha, cuando esta un piso más abajo, el cirujano se detiene, porque no puede escucharle decir su nombre de esa manera o su suplica , pero cuando un leve sollozo se pierde entre los bloques de cemento las paredes grises y el frio metal de las barandas, la puerta de incendio se abre y se cierra lentamente, sabe que Jared ha vuelto a su departamento llorando, él se ha quedado quieto en un rincón de la escalera ,sin que el más alto pudiera verle.

Da tres pasos más pensando en que debe irse, baja otro par de escaleras pero ya sin tanto impulso en su piernas, mira hacia arriba, el frio calando sobre su piel y serenando sus pensamientos, inspira, se detiene, avanza un centímetro para que su cuerpo solo de la vuelta de inmediato y corra escaleras arriba saltando escalones de dos en dos, las manos picándole, todo el cuerpo demandándole que no deje llorando a Jared de esa manera.

Abrió la puerta de incendio de un tirón y camino urgido por tenerlo en sus brazos, tomo la pequeña llave del departamento que tiene en su llavero y entro al departamento. Jared alzo la mirada al verle entrar, sorprendido pero con el rostro húmedo, ojos rasgados hinchándose, y sin siquiera pensarlo el castaño estiro sus brazos hasta el como si la necesidad de tenerlo cerca fuese tan aplastante como la que él sentía.

Lo tomó en sus brazos sentándose a su lado de inmediato, el chico lloraba y perdía el aire sobre su hombro, le acaricio su cabello para frotar su espalda un instante después.

\- Lo siento… - dijo, el corazón le dolía en cada latido, no era el mismo latido de la emoción y la alegría que sentía por Jared al verlo, este era pesado y tortuoso, lento al escucharle. - No puedo decirle, no puedo, van a odiarme, me quedare sin mi familia Jensen… lamento tener tanto miedo, lo siento, te quiero pero perdóname. - los brazos de Jared lo sujetaban con firmeza, sus hombros dolían de como este tiraba de él, para mantenerlo a su lado.

\- Perdóname tu Jared, sé que tienes miedo y que no puedes simplemente soltar que estamos juntos. - el rubio metió su rostro en el cuello de Jared y le beso un poco allí, tratando de mitigar esa angustia que le hizo pasar.

\- Hueles a vino… - comentó suavemente al bajar su cabeza también esos besos distrayéndolo de lo que pasaba, al separarse unos centímetros y miró el ambo gris empapado, que cambio de color a un bordo sucio por el vino que aún se sentía húmedo y frio debajo de su mano.

\- Acordemos que tu hermana es un desastre y que tiene un carácter de mil demonios… - le dice pasando sus manos por las mejillas de Jared para retirar el exceso de lágrimas.

\- Es igual que tú, tú te enojas de la misma manera… - comenta y Jensen abre más sus ojos verdes más que sorprendidos.

\- ¡¿Yo no me enojo así?! - se ofende, claro que se ofende, él no es una niña escandalizada de que un hombre le quiera.

Pero Jared se ríe, se frota un ojo tratando de sacar las lágrimas más espesas de sus pestañas, sus ojos rasgados están rojos y aun así se ven muy bonitos, por lo que no puede evitar besar de a poquito sus pómulos, distrayendo al pelilargo de lo que acaba de pasar, sigue por las mejillas y la línea de su mandíbula, el mentón donde esos dos lunares se graban más y más en su mente, Jared suelta leves sonrisas hasta que llega a sus labios desparramando sus sentimientos en ellos, pequeños los toques sintiendo como de tiernos son los labios ajenos y disfrutando de cómo le devuelven el mismo cariño, derritiendo a su novio con ello. Ama pensar y decir "su novio" en su cabeza, ama poder saberlo suyo para no tener que compartirlo con nadie más.

\- Pero qué demonios. - la voz de la hermana de Jared susurra entre dientes, los ojos de ambos se abren de repente y la miran como esta parada detrás de ellos, desde la puerta mirándolos atónita, Jared se levanta de inmediato del sillón.

\- Megan. - Jensen alza su mano para que la chica mantenga la calma dando lentos pasos hacia ella sin perder el contacto con sus ojos, la niña tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par observándole y está completamente congelada, con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta que ha abierto al encontrarla entornada.

No puede evitar pensar que no tendría que estar corriendo a una chiquilla, pero que si quiere que Jared se deje tocar de nuevo sabe que tiene que alcanzarla, cuando esta sale disparada como un ciervo asustado, solo pasaron de tres a cinco segundos en que la piel trigueña de Jared deje todo color alguno para volverse verdoso, y que Megan desapareciera por el pasillo tomando el ascensor al mismo tiempo. Meterla al departamento nuevamente, y sentarla para hablar de lo que vio es otro tema.

Corrió tanto como su buena tonicidad muscular le permitía, bajo diez pisos por las escaleras hasta la entrada, atapándola en el hall, a medio metro de abrir la gran puerta de vidrio y cromo, la cargó en su hombro mientras esta le decía de todo y lo pateaba, pero subió con ella al ascensor y la metió al departamento de Jared, el cual aún seguía parado en el mismo lugar donde lo dejo.

Estaba completamente en shock, dejo a Megan a un lado, cerró la puerta con llave y fue hasta él, paso su mano por frente a sus ojos pero no le veía reaccionar en lo más mínimo, saco una pequeña luz de su llavero para mirar la dilatación en sus ojos, se mordió el labio preocupado y le dio una bofetada, buscando una reacción, Megan se enfocó en ellos al escuchar el sonoro sonido de la piel estrellándose contra su palma, dejando de tratar de abrir la puerta.

\- Jared… eh… ¿Me escuchas? Jared. - Jensen lo empujó hasta sentarlo, pero cada musculo de ese largo cuerpo estaba tenso como una piedra.

\- No, no, no, no, no, no. - Es lo único que le sacó cuando este acunó sus manos sobre su rostro, los dedos cerrándose como garras marcando su piel, pero solo cae sentado en el sillón.

\- Dios…- suspiro y se sentó en la mesa de café a mirarlo. - Megan ven aquí. - y solo ahí reacciona Jared, mirando a todos lados hasta que la ve parada en la cocina.- ¡Que vengas aquí demonios! - grita y Jared se sobresalta, llevando su cuerpo a pegarse al respaldo del sillón.

\- No quiero, dame las llaves, quiero irme. - Jensen que hasta el momento no le miró alzó sus ojos verdes hasta ella, y una electricidad le pegó de repente, esa mirada brillaba en los haces de luz tenue del lugar, estaba resplandeciendo.

\- Ven, aquí, ahora, tu no quieres que vaya por ti. - la universitaria trago vidrio materializado del mismo aire con esa amenaza, la cual no cruzaba por sus pulmones y camino unos pasos hasta la mesa de café.

\- Jared vamos a hablar de esto.- el cirujano lo tomó de las manos y este le rehuyó por lo que las tuvo que sujetar con firmeza sintiendo los huesos de las manos de Jared torcerse un poco.

\- No, no, no hay nada que de que hablar, yo, yo, mañana trabajo, me, me voy a dormir... - no había tono alguno en lo que pronuncio, era como una grabadora, el cabello tapando su rostro pálido, los ojos fijos en el suelo, con los hombros casi cubriendo sus oídos intento levantarse pero Jensen puso su mano en su pecho y lo volvió a sentar de un empujón.

\- ¡Tú te quedas ahí! – ordenó, y el quejido angustiado resonó de los más profundo de su garganta, Jared subía y bajaba los talones, y no se dejaba volver a tomar de las manos por Jensen.

\- ¡No le grites! - Megan refutó a Jensen por levantarle el tono de voz a su hermano.

\- Es mi novio y hago lo que se me dé la gana con él. - contesto mostrando sus perfectos dientes a la chica y Megan abrió la boca pero aun disgustada.

\- ¡Eso que me importa! No le grites, no ves que está asustado… - y Jared mira entre su cabello como esos dos están pelándose de la nada, y mira a un costado tratando de ver un hueco para salir corriendo.

\- ¡Claro que está asustado, tarada, si lo miraste como si fuera un deforme y saliste corriendo! – y Jensen quiere darle un coscorrón y cierra el puño pero se contiene cuando la chica se acerca más a ellos.

\- ¿¡Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Me impresionó! - dijo y ni se dio cuenta de que cayó junto a Jared en el sillón con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- Por dios, por qué me complico la vida así, por qué, si yo estaba muy tranquilo, por qué… - se cuestiona en voz alta y ambos Padalecki le miran por diferentes razones, cuando el empieza a caminar alrededor de la mesa de café luego de alejarse de ellos.

\- ¿Complicarte la vida? - dicen los dos al mismo tiempo, Megan le mira y Jared se encoje de hombros separándose un poco de ella cuando nota que le está mirando.

\- Lo que me faltaba. - mira al techo y se lleva una mano al rostro para frotárselo.

\- Mi hermano es el último en querer complicarle la vida a nadie… - dice, entrando en una pausa eterna, mientras la oración avanza en su boca.

Parpadea y su cabello lacio cae por uno de sus hombros para que ella lo devuelva a su sitio, mira a Jared porque vuelve a pensar en lo que acaba de decir, con todas las imágenes que tiene de Jared huyendo de toda propuesta amorosa que su madre, su hermano y ella, le hacen para que no esté tan solo, las largas horas de trabajo, un empleo lejos de casa y el que le pida siempre avisarle con anterioridad alguna visita.

Vuelve a mirarlo dejando llevar su mano como siempre lo hace hacia Jared retirando los mechones de pelo desordenado lejos de sus ojos, y Jensen solo se dedica a observar lo que hace.

\- Jared… ¿Este tipo espantoso es tu novio de verdad? - pero Jared se aleja de su mano y de ella levantándose del sillón como un resorte, dirigiéndose veloz a las escaleras para meterse debajo de su cama que es lo que él quiere con todo el corazón.

\- ¿A dónde vas…? - Jensen se pone en su camino y no le deja pasar ni por la derecha ni por la izquierda, y mirándolo directamente al rostro.- No iras a ningún lado, tu hermana te está hablando, y aquí la espantosa es ella. - mira a Megan un instante para remarcarle sus palabras, es firme pero lejos de ser agresivo, Jared se muerde el labio y trata de sobrepasarlo pero no puede.

\- Déjame pasar Jensen. - masculla poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio intentando así sacarlo de en medio.

\- Jared, tienes que enfrentar esto, no por mí, ni por ella, sino por ti, este miedo irracional te está matando, no te deja ser quien eres en realidad. - le explica poniendo su manos sobre las de Jared que sigue sobre su pecho empujándolo.

\- No, es mi decisión, ¡MI DECISIÓN! ¡Déjame en paz! Yo no quiero que nadie sepa, es mi decisión, mi vida, ¡Déjame! - lo empuja y Jensen no cede, repercutiendo en el las palabras desesperadas y llenas de dolor que Jared pronuncia.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has tenido esta inclinación? - es lo que corta el aire y la mirada de Jensen se desvían solo en ese segundo hacia los ojos marrones avellana de Megan, la chica ve la capa cristalina en los ojos verdes, y aprieta los labios porque aunque no lo estaba notando, Jensen está sufriendo junto con Jared por esto.

\- Déjame ir… - susurra, cuando su espalda se contrae dolosamente porque quiere desaparecer y sus huesos intentan cumplir su deseo, cayendo lentamente sobre el pecho de Jensen que lo cobija, el calor dulce de Jensen tratando de entrar en su fría piel, que se ha puesto tan dura y reacia como un caparazón.

\- Él tiene tanto miedo Megan… Miedo de perderte, de perder a su madre y a su familia entera por ser como es… no entiende que no tiene nada de malo y que no perderá su trabajo por ser gay… - y Jared estrella su puño cerrado contra él en la corta distancia en que Jensen lo sostiene.

\- ¡Calla! ¡No digas esa palabra, no digas nada, basta!- las piernas se le doblan y da un paso erróneo hacia adelante, chocando contra las piernas de Jensen, que firmes sostiene su postura.

\- Pero…. - Megan se le acercó poniendo sus manos sobre la espalda de Jared y este trato de huirle empujando más a Jensen que chocó contra la baranda de la escalera y el sonido metálico resonó en el loft. - Jared…eso a mí no me importa, no llores más, no quiero que sufras por esto. - los ojos de Megan hacían notar su angustia, ella siempre había deseado ver a su hermano con alguien y que este lo hiciera feliz pero nunca pensó que sería otro hombre o por qué nunca asistía a ningún de la citas que le proponía, haciendo que el agua salada surcara sus redondas mejillas.

\- Jared… ves, a tu hermana no le importa, ella solo quiere que seas feliz.- le susurra con mucho amor al oído, retirando el cabello ya enmarañado de Jared, deslizando dedo por dedo sobre este en una suave caricia.

El pediatra temblando trata de poner los pies sobre el suelo y poder sostenerse en el intento, aferrándose con los puños cerrados del saco de Jensen, mentón contra el pecho intenta mirar a Megan que se cuela entre Jensen y el de repente, empujando un poco al rubio solo para abrazar, rodeando sus costillas tan fuerte como puede.

\- Tonto, tonto... - replica. - Jamás dejaría de quererte, tonto… - y se limpia el rostro con su camisa mientras dice eso.

Jared lentamente abandona su férreo agarre para poner las manos sobre los hombros de Megan y luego sujetarla con fuerzas contra él.

Es tan audible como los dos se ponen a llorar, Jensen mira a otro lado sintiéndose incómodo y fuera de lugar también… En realidad esto no era la idea por la que corrió hasta el departamento de Jared entre la nieve, suspira tratando de despejar su mente con otras cosas, pero cuando siente los labios finos sobre su mejilla y como Jared pasa su brazo por sobre sus hombros sin soltar a su hermanita, vuelve a pensar que no es un desperdicio de tiempo el que haya insistido en sacar esto a la luz.

El momento se cortó cuando su celular empezó a sonar y Casandra estaba del otro lado al responder: su paciente tuvo un paro cardiaco, se despertó a pesar de que la anestesia debía durarle toda la noche, no dijo más, sólo colgó, besó a Jared firmemente soltando en el aire que él lo llamaba más tarde, y Jared no pudo siquiera preguntar que pasó cuando la puerta se cerraba detrás de él, quedando entreabierta de nuevo.

Jared miro la puerta unos instantes, y luego bajo su atención a la pequeña que lo tenía agarrado. No sabía cómo hablarle, cómo empezar a decir que él había estado tanto tiempo solo, asustado de todos lo que lo rodeaban, con miedo de que alguien se dé cuenta de lo que el sentía o percibía al ver a otro hombre, pero sus pensamientos y el abrazo se vio interrumpido por la voz de su hermana.

\- Qué te parece si hablamos un poco mientras cenamos Jared, tengo mucha hambre. - Jared pasó su manos por el lacio cabello despejando el rostro de su hermana, confirmando que sí, aún le quería, y le miraba con el mismo cariño de siempre.

\- Claro… ¡Oh rayos! ¡Jensen se fue sin cenar! - buscó el celular y su hermana le quedo mirando.

\- Bueno no es para tanto… Hay una cafetería enorme en el hospital seguro se compra un emparedado por ahí. - dice acercándose a la cocina mirando el enchastre de vino que dejo ella sobre la mesada y en el piso tomando un trapo para limpiar.

\- Es que él no come nada si yo no se lo cocino… - murmura y Jensen atiende el celular.

\- Jared ahora no puedo, tengo que matar al anestesista. - y le cuelga, Jared sube su mano a su cabello.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? - pregunto Megan limpiando el trapo con vino en el fregadero.

\- Nada… Cosas del hospital… Qué tal si comemos unos emparedados, con el pavo que hice? - Megan asiente y pone unos individuales en la isla acercando los bancos altos de debajo de la escalera.

\- Jared cuéntame… - Jared le mira luego de poner la comida en la mesa con todo su ser nervioso yendo y viniendo, sus ojos están hinchados y tan rojos que parece que lo acaban de golpear.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - esconde su mirada en la alacena sacando un pan de horma y poniendo unas rodajas sobre un plato.

\- ¿Cómo es que sales con ese tipo?… Porque si no se lo dijiste a nadie, supongo que tampoco se lo habrás dicho a él, porque si…- y Jared se detiene con el cuchillo a mitad de lo que hacía, fileteando parte de la pechuga de pavo, los ojos de Megan enmarcados por una fina línea de rojo,

\- Él, se dio cuenta solo… Me siguió, me lo dijo y como me asuste de perder mi trabajo… me sacó el miedo de tenerlo cerca, prácticamente a la fuerza, no quiero que me mal interpretes, antes lo detestaba, no podía ni ver a Jensen, me perseguía y me trataba como su asistente personal… Pero después… el me besó y yo, me di cuenta de que quería que me bese… - Jared estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas y su hermana no dejaba de mirarlo incrédula, jamás había visto esta parte de su hermano.

\- Fue… ¿Una relación amor- odio? ¿Lo que los llevo a estar juntos? - volvió a preguntar y Jared se lo pensó un poco.

\- No sé, nunca había odiado a nadie, pero el dio con este miedo que tengo, de, todo hombre que se me acercara o que quisiera charlar conmigo, aunque fuera del clima… - Megan apretó los labios no entendiéndolo pero con un dolor que crecía por jamás haber visto a Jared en este predicamento. - Jensen me atosigo mucho, si, pero luego de semanas, estaba hablando con los enfermeros de mi sección y otros doctores, los miraba a los ojos, hablábamos de sus familias, de los lugares a los que fueron a vacacionar… Porque nadie daba tanto miedo como Jensen cuando se enojaba… - Megan esta insegura de esa relación por lo que escucha. Porque no era como la típica relación surgida de momentos lindos y coincidencias jocosas, esas con cuales uno se llega a poner de novio.

\- ¿Y tú lo quieres? Aunque te haya acosado de ese modo. - Jared alza su mirada y contesta sin preámbulos, sin dudas y eso desconcierta más a la chica.

\- Sí, claro que sí, Jensen…es muy dulce. Cuando no lo ve nadie, claro. - se explica, pero dentro de su conflicto interno todo lo que vive sus deseos de descubrir y vivir todo con Jensen se hacen más grandes cada momento que pasa con él.

\- Asusta un poco que estén juntos, la verdad, pero, ¿Le dirás a mamá?- Megan se arriesga con el comentario, poniendo las rodajas de pavo en un pan y poniendo mostaza en ella. Cuando Jared se para derecho imitando a un resorte.

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no Megan! Por favor no le digas nada. - replica tomándola de la mano haciendo que le preste atención para que deje de pensar con el estómago, como cuando él lo hace por hambre.

\- Jared… no creo que mama o nadie… - Jared la toma de los hombros y la sujeta con firmeza.

\- Megan, por favor, por favor a nadie… si tú te enteraste… fue pura casualidad, esto, es muy delicado para mí, me… - su hermano mayor traga para poder seguir hablando de la impresión que le da el solo pensar en decirle a alguien más sobre esto. - Solo no lo hagas ¿Si? Si me quieres, si aún... podemos ser familia no lo digas.- y son los ojos más asustados que jamás haya contemplado por lo que la pequeña chica solo asiente.

\- Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie, pero Jensen en eso tiene razón, que vivas con este miedo Jared, no es bueno, y yo siempre seré tu familia, no me importa que te gusten los chicos, en serio.- a Jared se le mueve el labio y la abraza con fuerza, hasta que se le escapa una sonrisa, porque el estómago de Megan como el de Jensen protesta por comida.

\- Mejor cenemos de una vez…- se limpia el rostro con la muñeca y corta un poco más de esa pechuga.

\- Ok.- contesta volviendo a su sándwich de pavo con más velocidad de la que debería.

############

Un día después al fin respira un poco de paz, con Megan devuelta en la universidad y Jared más tranquilo en su anonimato, es que Jensen vuelve a tomar tiempo para él, con Jared en realidad, con la conciencia limpia por haber despedido al anestesista el día anterior, su paciente fuera de riesgo y unos practicantes tomando ordenes al pie de la letra de las enfermeras más antiguas que ellos.

Inspira en la luz que solo le da la pantalla plana encendida frente a él, estrechando a Jared contra su pecho en la comodidad de su casa,aunque su novio está dormido sobre su cuerpo, debido a un intenso día en emergencias y el mira una película de James Bond de hace unos cincuenta años atrás, con el sonido casi nulo. Al parecer el invierno no cederá su abrasante paso sobre la ciudad, solo esperaba que dentro de dos días la noche este despejada, porque de verdad quería llevar a Jared a ver una película al autocine.

Reclinó su cabeza, dejando que sus labios toquen el cabello de Jared que dormía tan tranquilo junto a él en ese sillón, ambos cubiertos con una manta bien gruesa de color verde oscuro, de esas que su madre suele comprar y re armar para que sean más livianas como acogedoras, pero el aroma de ese cabello largo era lo que más disfrutaba de la película, por más que no tuviera ningún tipo de protagonismo en la pantalla.

Eran las seis de la tarde y Jared le dijo que a las siete u ocho debía ponerse a cocinar, pero no sabe si despertarlo o no, pedir una pizza un día no va a matarlos, además, no quería separarse de él, este grado de confianza no se da a diario ni con nadie al azar, el calor invadiéndole a pesar del frio ambiente, el recuerdo repentino de como Megan se fue a la universidad, como le usurpó el teléfono para agendar su número y como lo golpeó mientras Jared no los miraba, solo para amenazarlo un poco si algo malo le pasaba a Jared ,en un suave susurro.

Por un lado le hizo gracia y por el otro pensó que la chica estaba completamente loca, poniéndose enormemente contento cuando ella sube al taxi, agradeciendo no tener que verla más mirando hacia el cielo; metió su mano por debajo del suéter, haciendo que Jared se removiera, subiéndose más a su pecho porque al parecer su mano se mantenía algo fría a pesar de las mantas, miro la salamandra a mitad de la habitación y aún estaba encendida.

El pliegue de piel que se hacía sobre las caderas de Jared y sus costillas por la posición en la que estaba, le daban más deseos de desnudarlo cuando el anaranjado de una explosión apenas llamo su atención a la pantalla, volviendo con más fuerza el picor en sus labios por lamerle todo el cuerpo, sus pensamientos se sonsacaban en lujuria, con la imagen mental y la realidad sobre cómo preparar a Jared volviendo a su mente disimuladamente.

Su mirada perdida en la esquina de la ventana, imaginando como recostarlo, como relajarlo con sus besos, como humedecer sus manos esparciendo aceite para masajes por las largas piernas hasta la ingle, dejarlo tan necesitado por la parsimonia de su deseo… que le cause un arrebato de pasión.

Su cabeza se llena de una nebulosa en la que cae aturdido y su cabeza se balancea apenas con la idea de tenerlo abierto de piernas, lejos de su cuerpo, mirándolo, esperándolo, deseando que él vuelva a tocarle, los ojos fijos de Jared sobre su sexo, solo para hacerle notar qué tanto es deseado y admirado.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: SECOND PART OF SEVEN

Chapter Text

Se muerde el labio, aprieta el puente de su nariz mientras que su mano derecha solo toca la piel caliente, suave, y lentamente como si se recreara ella sola en lo que hace, o el estuviera suplicando porque deje de provocar a su mente de esa manera.

Pero es miércoles… y sin duda el tiempo no se ahorra, ni se guarda, ni se aprovecha como uno debería, como todo el mundo debería aprovechar cada minuto del día, hacerlo rendir para que produzca el máximo de resultados para que se viva más, para que se piense menos.

Por eso mismo pasa su legua por la comisura de su boca abierta, mirando a Jay como si fuese su Caperucita Roja y fuera a engullirla simplemente, lo toma lentamente para retirarlo y poder colocarlo sobre los almohadones borra vino, retira la manta y lo deja tendido unos instantes sobre el sillón a solas, mete más leños a la salamandra haciendo del fuego más intenso.

Todo en un silencio austero donde las chispas de los nuevos maderos son audibles en un dulce ritmo, vuelve sobre sus pisadas, observando al dormido pediatra, tendido indefenso y el de seguro se ira al infierno por estar circundándolo de esta manera, por acecharlo de manera tan vil por más que le quiera con tanta intensidad.

Pero se muerde al labio y revuelve su corto cabello en la parte de atrás, se sienta al borde del sillón pegando su cadera al costado del cuerpo de Jared, retira el largo cabello del rostro dormido.

\- Hey… Jared. - vuelve a lamerse los labios, la expectativa de tenerlo entre su labios y probar cada rincón de ese hombre está acelerándole solo con pensar en ello. - Anda, despierta… - se escucha como suelta su respiración casi agolpada al ambiente. Se levanta, se vuelve a sentar y vuelve a mover el hombro de Jared que solo atina a darse la vuelta.

La suave superficie del suéter de Bremer rosa viejo queda levantando a la altura del vientre, involuntariamente, y el solo puede mirar ese trozo de piel, el pequeño ombligo dándose a conocer ante él y ese tentador rastro de fino bello, que dibuja una línea hasta el pantalón del ambo celeste.

Cada milímetro de atracción que siente por él lo conduce a inclinarse sobre su vientre, a rosar con la punta de un nariz la piel descubierta y besar ese ombligo como la piel a su alrededor, y sentir la forma del musculo abdominal terso, debajo de las pequeñas lamidas que da sobre ellos, es que el calor de Jared recrea sus sentidos.

Jared suspiro aun dormido y la comisura de sus labios se alzó gustosa de poder despertarlo así, puso su rodilla derecha en el suelo y bajo del sillón, ambas manos sobre la piel morena, apartando la tela de ambas prendas, subiendo el suéter y la camiseta blanca hasta su pecho, bajando lentamente el pantalón del ambo, rosando con el pulgar la ingle, reconociendo donde empezaba el nacimiento del vello púbico, cerrando sus dedos en el elástico de la prenda para no apresurarse y tirando lentamente hacia abajo.

Nunca había hecho eso, tener una apreciación lenta de Jared, degustar a su gusto, a sus tiempos del cuerpo esbelto y enorme de su novio, porque Jared siempre estaba urgido, no dejándole tiempo más que para reaccionar, él siempre quería todo ya, empezaba con unos besos, pero terminaban empujándose uno al otro intentando tener el control, no dejándole más opción que a que él se suba a Jared para que gozaran la intensidad de su pasión, en el mismo instante que se lo proponía.

Como tampoco había probado a Jared, se detuvo solo al contacto de sus labios con aquel vello, su corazón palpitando con fuerza, apoyo la mejilla en su sexo tomándose su tiempo para asimilar lo que tanto deseaba hacer, sin saber si podría o no, pero cuando abrió su mirada a Jared este aun dormía. ¿Cómo podía dormir así de profundo y no sentir sus besos, sus caricias o percibir sus intenciones?

Trago el exceso de saliva que se producía en su boca, el calor aumentando en la habitación por el fuego de los leños se consumían con más avidez, volvió y olfateo el aroma, sacándose el peso del nerviosismo, empujó los pantalones hasta sus rodillas con bóxer y todo, y hundió su nariz a un lado del miembro dormido, agitado inspiro el almizclado aroma mezclado con el aroma que siempre sentía en la piel del moreno, su erección siendo acunada dentro de sus propios pantalones.

\- Jared despierta… - expreso audible y estiro su mano acariciando todo su vientre y pecho hasta tocar la punta de esa barbilla, pasó la yema de sus dedos por sus lunares pero Jared no se despertó en absoluto. - Bebe, por favor despierta. - pedía para sí mismo en realidad, porque no quería que Jared esté ausente de esto.

Abrió sus labios probando la ternura de la carne y vibrando completamente al degustar su sabor, lo había tenido en su mano, lo había acunado y masturbado, pero jamás lo había visto o sentido en este estado pacifico, lo tomo con su mano delicadamente colocándolo sobre el firme bajo vientre para poder darle una larga lamida, una que deslizó lentamente, se relamió los labios al impregnarse de su sabor sus papilas.

Bajó su mano a su miembro y lo presionó un poco, sintiéndose completamente extasiado, abrió su boca y chupó la punta esponjosa que blanda parecía derretirse debajo de su demandante lengua. Poco a poco su saliva mojaba todo a su paso, y un poco se deslizaba de entre sus labios a su barbilla, lamió el largo y volvió a chupar notando como la sangre latía bajo su lengua, endureciendo la polla de su novio.

Su garganta se contraía y expandía como si necesitara respirar, su lengua ya por fuera, no hacia esfuerzo de alejarla de su campanilla, quería llenarse la boca con el sexo de Jared y así lo hizo; cortos suspiros llegaron a sus oídos, y el esperaba que el pediatra despertase de una vez, que le mirase y le descubriera arrodillado entre sus piernas, con ambas manos sobre su miembro y chupando la polla que se ponía cada vez más ancha y firme.

Tan caliente que meneaba su trasero solo para que la tela que apretaba su propio placer, diera un poco de atenciones a su sexo húmedo y atrapado.

\- Uhmm… - Jared inspiró y Jensen abrió sus ojos nublados de delicioso placer, chocando contra los de Jared en esa fina línea que tiene al despertar, tratando de enfocar. - Oh, dios mío… - se escaparon los sonidos de su boca en una exhalación apenas pronunciada. El sonoro sonido lleno de saliva que hizo al sacársela de la boca era tan obsceno que Jared se empalmó por completo en ese instante, y Jensen le miró la polla detenidamente, embelesado.

\- Te tardaste… tenia tantas ganas de hacerte una mamada Jared…- y se la metió a la boca otra vez, succionando la punta, masturbando el tronco con ambas manos que se deslizaban por su saliva en todo su largo.

\- Jensen dios, como demonios, tu boca…- el alto no podía parpadear o perderse un segundo de lo sumiso y embelesado que se veía el rubio con su polla.

\- Jared… - gimió con una puntada en la punta de su sexo y buscó con su manos las de Jared para ponerlas sobre su cabeza, quería que le acariciara que lo alentara a seguir chupando, quería tanto al controlador de Jared en ese momento, los huevos los sentía tan duros que le dolían.

\- Mi amor… Te gusta, ¿En serio? - acaricio el vacío que hacían sus mejillas al succionarle, al tener su lengua afuera y sintiendo la contracción de su garganta donde la punta de su polla estaba metida tan adentro de su boca.

Jensen solo carraspeó tratando de contestarle, pero estaba con media polla dentro de su boca, debería estar tosiendo por llevarla tan adentro pero no era así, y siguió empujándola tan profundo como podía él solo, las enormes manos acompañando el ritmo, deslizándose por su cabello tocando el lóbulo de su oreja al pasar, Jared trato de separar más las piernas y no pudo porque el pantalón aun lo traía medio puesto.

\- ¿Quieres desnudarte cielo? - los labios de Jensen están tan rojos de sangre, abultados y tiernos, solo se apartó de el para retirar la tonta tela y separar del todo sus piernas.

\- Como es que… - la mente de Jared empieza a despertarse por la sobre estimulación, y trata de entender como pasó eso, como llegó hasta ahí…

\- Tu no te despertabas…- empujó sus muslos para que se sostenga una pierna y Jared estaba completamente expuesto, con la camiseta y el suéter debajo de su barbilla respirando como loco.

\- Jensen que vas a… - la lamida hizo estirar su cuerpo violentamente hacia atrás, esa pecadora boca succionando su entrada repentinamente, mientras que el cirujano tenía sus pelotas en una mano y masturbaba su polla con la otra.

Su cabeza corría en direcciones extrañas preguntándose donde había aprendido Jensen a hacer todo eso tan bien, pero sentir el calor y la fuerza de esa lengua contra su apretado agujerito está matándolo, retorciéndose literalmente de placer, algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica iba por su muslos con cada envite, con cada mordida y con la sensación de la saliva esparciéndose por toda su piel, las mejillas de Jensen brillantes por ella, mostrándose en su mente tan obscenamente.

\- Esta tan apretado Jared… tan delicioso además, ¿Quieres que meta mi dedo aquí? ¿Quieres que te abra despacito? - le pregunta dando una succión a su polla como final de la oración.

\- Si, si quiero… si quiero Jensen… Ábreme, si puedes… yo no sé cómo… o sea… - intento organizar sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estas consciente de las ganas que tengo de meter mi polla aquí…? ¿Dónde mi dedo ni siquiera puede entrar ahora? - la yema de su dedo índice haciendo círculos en el arrugado músculo presionando y acariciando para aflojarlo un poco.

\- Vas, ¿vas a cogerme? – preguntó y su cuerpo entero se estremeció, no sabía si era miedo o ansias de que en realidad suceda, pero sus muslos temblaban y Jensen subió la otra pierna al sillón, Jared deslizó sus dedos por el interior de estos hasta tocar la mano de Jensen sobre su polla.

\- Claro que sí, quiero pegarme a ti, hacerte el amor Jared, tan fuerte y tan profundo que en tu mente y cuerpo quede grabada la sensación de tenerme metido en tu culito virgen, todo el día, todos los días, incluso cuando estas en el hospital, y no puedas pensar nada más que en mi gorda polla clavada en ti. Jared no podía respirar, ni tragar saliva de solo imaginarse en el hospital con la sensación de Jensen aun en su cuerpo.

Su pulgar y su lengua empujaron sobre su entrada y sus dedos trataban de estirar la piel hacia afuera desde el centro, empujando la humedad dentro con impulsos largos, la saliva se escurría del mentón de Jensen, pero poco le importaba extasiado en el sabor almizclado y la sensación efervescente sobre su lengua, saco su índice de su boca empapado de saliva y empujó contra el músculo ayudándose de su pulgar que mantenía estirada una parte de esa piel canela.

Su boca siempre presente mordía el escroto juguetón y la base de ese pene duro como una roca, tan diferente a como lo tomo entre sus labios, estaba perdido en el placer que obtenía haciendo eso, miró con gula a los ojos rasgados y de nuevo a como el índice se introducía apenas un poco, solo la punta de su dedo y Jared apretaba los dientes, sus cejas alzadas mostraban su inseguridad y el leve dolor que sentía al apretar sus parpados y sus dientes.

\- Tienes que relajare un poco cielo… o no voy a poder amarte completamente… - puso su mano en su abdomen y lo acarició, pasando sus dedos por las costillas y bajando por su costado, dándole seguridad al castaño que abrió la boca en busca de aire.

\- Es que… - la inseguridad en su novio lo hizo sacar el dedo y acariciar su entorno.

\- Ven aquí…- lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó en el sillón para besarlo, entre sus piernas y arrodillado, lo beso hasta que Jared volvía a estar laxo entre sus manos.

\- ¿Ves bebe? , así tienes que comportarte, tranquilo. Jamás voy a hacer algo que no te guste…- le hizo subir los brazos y le retiró el resto de la ropa.

\- Tu, sigues todo vestido… - murmuró cayendo sobre los hombros del rubio del cual se abrazó al estar libre de prendas.

\- ¿Por qué no me las quitas, uhm? - le contestó con media sonrisa y Jared dejó caer sus manos por su espalda hasta el borde de su camisa, Jensen siempre estaba de camisa, las más bonitas y más caras, pero que se amoldaban a su figura detallando sus líneas con facilidad, perfumadas con su colonia en el cuello, haciendo que su garganta se contraiga de gusto al sentirla en el aire.

\- Tócame más, ahí, con tu dedo Jen…- le dijo empujando sus labios contra su oreja y cuando sintió como le tiraba de su camisa hacia arriba el separó sus piernas y puso sus talones al borde del almohadón.

Ok. - la camisa se deslizó de su cuerpo con facilidad y Jared se agarró del respaldar sillón, apoyando su pecho allí, dándose la vuelta un segundo después, mirándole por sobre su hombro y Jensen tuvo que soltarse el cinturón del pantalón porque el dolor que sentía aprisionándole así, era ya demasiado.- Demonios Jared… ¿Sabes lo que me estás haciendo?- y el chico negó, el devoró otro poco ese agujerito que empezó a contraerse solo, un poco más sensible que antes, aprovecho la relajación del alto para estirarlo con su pulgar y tratar de introducir su índice poco a poco.

\- Jensen, Jens….- Jared se abrazó del respaldar y sus rodillas temblaron sobre la superficie del sillón, su espalda se arqueó por el placer de las lamidas que sentía allí y la línea redonda de su trasero destacaba en la libido del rubio.

\- Mira cómo se mueve… - acotó mirando como la primera falange está adentro, y hacia que Jared sintiera escozor pero no dijo nada y el músculo se contraía sobre el dedo. - Tan bello… Voy a disfrutar tanto de lo putita que te vas a poner cuando te folle Jared, te va a gustar tanto que vas a montarme todos los días ¿No es cierto? – empujó su dedo un poco más y Jared cerró su manos fuertemente sobre la gruesa tela tejida del mueble.

\- Yo no sé, yo no… Dios quiero que sea tu polla Jensen…! – lloriqueó y Jensen notó cómo se tensó al llegar al nudillo, trato de retirarlo un poco y paso su mano por su espalda para buscar que se relaje.

\- Shhh, tranquilo amor… abre más las piernas…- Jared obedeció sin siquiera pensarlo, y bajo su vientre un poco más, descansando su pecho sobre los almohadones.- Sé que quieres mi polla cielo… ¿Pero quieres ver que tan grande es y que no entrara aquí si no puedo meter siquiera mi dedo? - el castaño asintió, su cabello ya húmedo por el calor intenso que los rodeaba, miro sobre su hombro como Jensen se levantó y sus jean cayeron a sus tobillos.

Jared observo el amplio pecho y descendió por ese abdomen blanco… tan diferente al de su piel, Jensen bajo su bóxer y saco su polla la cual paseo por el glúteo expuesto, llevándolo a su entrada rosando el entorno de su dedo.

\- ¿Ves? Es demasiado grande, tengo que abrirte un poco más… poner más dedos, pero tienes que relajarte bebe. - Jensen dio un apretón a su polla para aguantarse las ganas de desvirgarlo en ese preciso momento, el sonido de la mesa de madera siendo arrastrada interrumpió la lujuria que sentía el alto.

\- ¿Qué haces…?- su cabello no le dejaba mirar y se pasó la mano por el rostro intentando quitarlo de en medio.

\- Todo lo que este a mi alcance… aquí, tengo algo de vaselina en el cajón.- explico al azar, se sentó en la mesita con el culo de Jared a la altura de su rostro, abrió el cajón que esta tenia a un lado y saco el potecito, su dedo aun atrapado dentro del culo de su novio.

Mordió deliberadamente el glúteo en su lado interno cerca de su mano, y Jared se sobresaltó al sentir el filo de esos dientes blancos sobre su carne, la cual apretó con fuerza y soltó al tirar de ella, Jared se relajó al instante siguiente, el sonoro golpe de su mano sobre la mordida, piel chocando contra la palma de su mano, lamió la circunferencia de su dedo y lo metió más hondo lentamente, tomo la vaselina con su otra mano y la esparció alrededor y por sobre las pelotas de Jared.

Retiró el dedo hasta sacarlo por completo y lo lleno de la misma sustancia, metiéndolo de nuevo, resbalando dentro, y Jared jadeo por la sensación acuosa, dolió al estirarse el musculo pero se sentía tan obsceno el sonido que hacia cuando lo hundía, como sus nudillos tocaban y se despegaban de su piel, los labios de Jensen besando allí donde la marca de sus dientes estaban, donde aún le ardía, lo introdujo más veces de las que él pudo haber contado sacándole gemidos cuando su columna estaba arqueada, el mismo yendo al encuentro de ese dedo sin darse cuenta, el pulgar de Jensen estirando más la piel, lo despojó de su tacto y presionó la hendidura metiendo dos dedos más.

Ansioso y expectante sintiendo como se abrían paso a través de él, una y otra vez…pero ya no lo resistía más, no lo resistía, solo que su novio aprisionó su polla apretándola para que no se corriera, suplicó con sus mansos sobre las de Jensen que le sostenía firmemente, sintiendo que estaba siendo cruel con él por no dejarle eyacular, lloriqueó y Jensen se desesperaba más y más por tomarlo, pero se centraba en que tenía que resistir los jadeos, los gemidos y lloriqueos.

Pero cuando toco la próstata, cuando se acordó que estaba allí a un lado de sus dedos y la presionó en un solo envite, manteniéndola presionada adrede en el rápido movimiento, Jared pego un grito extasiado y su polla goteaba semen blanco por más que le está sujetando con fuerza…

\- Jensen, Jensen, por favor, solo métela… por favor no aguanto más… por favor...- se apresuró a decir buscando su manos en su cuerpo, subiéndolas por el antebrazo de Jensen sintiéndolo tan lejos que unas pequeñas lagrimas se le escapaban de su ojos.

\- No Jared… - Jensen se apoyó en su espalda y le respiro en el rostro.- ¿Te gusta ahí, no? Deja que meta uno más…- sostuvo su postura, su pecho pegado a esa piel caliente y suave.

\- ¿Uno más? Pero... Pero Jen… – protestó y con esos dedos tan dentro haciendo círculos enloquecedores en su interior, sintió como un tercero forzaba su estreches, cerró los ojos con fuerza pero involuntariamente alzó mas su trasero para facilitar los movimientos... en un instinto que no se conocía.

\- Dios, estas tan apretado y jugoso aquí atrás Jared…- los dientes de Jensen se afianzaron en su hombro, resistiendo la necesidad de meterse en ese calor intenso del interior aterciopelado, que sus dedos disfrutaban.

Los saco y los metió y amaso su próstata dejando a Jared reducido a una masa jadeante, los empujaba con fuerza, los hacia girar y los metía más hondo repetidamente hasta notar que ese agüero rosado no se cerraba por sí solo, se apartó de su oído y miró sus logros, Jared yaciendo con la mejilla en el sillón y su culo en alto era lo mejor que había visto nunca.

Metió su lengua en la abierta entrada, probó su sabor y se levantó apresurado tomándose del pene para masturbarse con esa imagen frente a él, midiendo y sacando los dedos, uno, dos o tres, estirándolo con su pulgar desde adentro, Jared se había corrido hace unos segundos pero aún estaba en su nube y él se corrió sobre los redondo glúteos… manchas blancas disparadas hacia su espalda.

\- Dios, eres tan adictivo. – empujó la cadera de Jared hacia un lado para que reposara más cómodo y se tendió a su lado abrazándolo.

\- Hazlo otra vez. – Jadeó contra su pecho y apenas si pudo abrazarle en lo laxo que estaba, su mente nula, donde solo Jensen existía, donde las manos de Jensen cada vez quedan más grabadas en su mente.

\- Lo hare…- prometió besando su frente perlada de sudor, frotando su mejilla levemente contra su rostro.

…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Epilogo: Solo tu y yo y la luna.

Summary: Epilogo señores y señoras, el esperado final, los saludo personalmente porque se que esperaban esto y yo no pude hacer mas que rascar las paredes por algo de tiempo para escribir, publicar, betear y pedir favores a mis grandes amigos para terminarlo como se debe, gracias Nem por tu no tan paciente paciencia jejeje y a Ibra por salvarme porque no sabia donde dejanba las preciosas imágenes que me dio. A todos los que me leyeron mil gracias, son unos amores y espero para la proxima poder cumplir mi palabra y hacer un fic de solo 2,500 palabras maximo jajaja

Chapter Text

Los días consecuentes transcurrieron al mismo nivel de su estado de ánimo, pronosticando terminar en un fin de semana despejado, mientras las ansias de que llegue, le carcomían por dentro como lo más cercano a la felicidad que tenía, a pesar del viento frio y la poca humedad, el sol brillaba estridente y vivaz, mientras que sus ojos no podían sacar la mirada de Jared y este sonreía cada vez que lo notaba, por más que no estuviera hablando con él o estuvieran a metros de distancia.

Destruiría mil soles con tal de poder mirar esos hoyuelos y esa sonrisa sincera cada día de sus días, incluso el mismo debía ponerse un alto a sus pensamientos; el amor que sentía le estaba haciendo decir estupideces, incoherencias, y pensar cosas más absurdas aun. No por el hecho de que sean demasiado rosas o esponjosas y con sabor a caramelo, como en su mente lo veía, sino porque las pensaba y las decía sin reparar a quien se las estaba diciendo, o en qué contexto; solo palabras incongruentes saliendo de entre su labios, murmuradas al aire o para sí mismo, haciendo que muchos colegas y enfermeras le creyeran víctima de alguna enfermedad, tomándole la temperatura a cada rato creyendo que estaba delirando de algún modo.

Ponían sus manos sobre su frente preguntado si se sentía bien, el los apartaba con respeto y su mala leche normal de todos los días, ya que él estaba perfecto, intentando con fuerza mantener la boca cerrada de todo lo que no decía a Jared en su propia cara porque era ya demasiado vergonzoso, además de seguir resistiendo la tentación que tenia de divulgar su relación con el hombre de cabello castaño y dulzura en sus ojos.

Era fundamental para que Jared este tranquilo el guardar silencio, no le gustaba y dolía en ciertos puntos de su cuerpo, incluso sentía rechazo diario y casi continuo hacia las chicas habituales con las que se acostaba antes de Jared, era extraño para todo el mundo en general y para él. Simplemente sonreír, e ignorar las descaradas propuestas de sexo sin ataduras, y mirar el techo como si no existiera ser alguno a su alrededor.

No es que fuera muy zorra antes de Jared, o sería mejor decir "promiscuo", pero se satisfacía con habitual regularidad y normalidad en donde fuese que encontrase quien esté dispuesto a satisfacerle. Aunque, aun así piensa que era muy zorra, y si lo estaba siendo con Jared, o tal vez debía compararse con un algún cuadrúpedo en celo, porque en síntesis todo de Jared le provocaba, por más mínimo e inconexo que sea.

El gusto de desarmar completamente a Jared era uno de los placeres que más disfrutaba, el sorprenderlo y acelerarlo de cero a mil en solo un segundo, llenarlo de placer, hacerlo adrede en lugares donde podían llegar a verles, y el nerviosismo del alto saca la maldad en él, condenados demonios de su alma; es que hacerle sufrir o hacerle pasar calores de muerte, le generaba una adicción que no podía controlar.

Una sed de dominio que adoraba, decir algo y que Jared automáticamente deseara dárselo por más vergüenza que le inundase, aunque todo tenía un precio: él no podía divulgar o demostrar que estaban juntos, haciendo esto que sus deseos de venganza sean enormes, después de los pucheros de Jared, cuando terminaba de vengarse, ojos humedeciéndose y preguntándole por qué está siendo malo con él.

Y termina cayendo derrotado, preso de sus pestañas semi húmedas y el brillo multicolor de sus ojos, termina pidiendo perdón, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que puede y convenciéndolo de intentar no volver a hacerlo, pero es difícil cuando las mejillas de Jared estallan en rojo, cuando dice algo fuera de lugar en un lugar público y con personal del hospital cerca, de ellos a solo horas de reconciliarse.

Ese Jueves paso muy rápido, buscándose entre sí por todo el hospital, una guardia de último momento por falta de personal alargo el jueves hasta el viernes por la tarde, muchas más horas de trabajo de las que él esperaba, ese día apenas pudo verlo, separados por completo en sus respectivas secciones, apenas pudieron almorzar juntos escuetos veinte minutos. Estar sin poder besarse en todo ese día había sido espantoso, nunca pensó que le afectaría de ese modo no poder sentirle cerca y le preocupo sin duda esa necesidad. Jared le mandaba mensajes y él se los respondió tan rápido como le era posible, pero aun así no era suficiente terminando esto por abatirlo completamente sumado al cansancio al llegar a casa esa noche.

Simplemente cayeron dormidos sin poder evitarlo o desearlo. Juntos y con sus ambos puestos, entraron en su casa arrastrando los pies, metiéndose debajo de las mantas y acurrucándose, tratando de mantener el mayor contacto posible entre ellos, aun así sin poder tocar sus labios.

El despertar fue más intenso que su huida hacia los reinos efímeros del descanso, el sol parecía acompañar las manos de Jared sobre su piel, empujaba la tela que aun traía puesta a lo largo de su torso y pasaba sus lánguidos brazos por las mangas para retirárselo, podía sentirlo a pesar de que seguía dormido.

La húmeda caricia sobre su pecho fue lo que le obligó a despertarse, a respirar, cuando esta terminó sobre su pezón, sus ojos parecían despegarse solo para mirar la larga cabellera deslizarse superflua sobre su piel.

Todo su cuerpo se estremece y la idea de esos labios finos pero tiernos sobre su sexo lo asalta, así también el deseo de probarlo de nuevo flotaba en su mente, y aun perezosa recibe un golpe de adrenalina en el segundo que las largas manos se deslizan dentro de su bóxer, sujetan su erección con delicadeza y esta termina de endurecerse.

Sus ojos se encuentran como si un latigazo estallase en el aire y no pude desprenderse de ellos, fijos, lento es el proceso de entender que le mira con un amor que no vio en nadie más dirigido hacia él.

\- ¿Tus ojos no eran castaños o celestes o verdes? ¿O me equivoque de cama? - murmura cuando Jared está subiendo por su cuerpo, acercándose a los labios.

\- ¿Estas tan dormido aun?- le pregunta pegando sus labios a la comisura de su boca, y Jensen parpadea lentamente con la caricia que recibe a lo largo de su polla.

\- Algo… pero juraría que tenías los ojos marrón claro…- Jensen aparta los mechones de cabello y lo mira un segundo a los ojos de nuevo, su respiración agitada destacando entre los dos.

\- Es solo una mancha… que se aclara en una esquina del iris, que con la cantidad correcta de luz parece aclarar todo su entorno a un verde claro.- le dice rosando sus narices para que acabe con esa distancia entre ellos.

\- Te extrañe ayer y antes de ayer.- Jared abre los ojos y otra haz de luz pasa a través de ellos y Jensen no puede dejar de mirarlos.

\- No fui a ningún lado ayer…- murmura con una sonrisa en los labios pegándose a su mejilla y volviendo a acariciar el sexo que tanto se le antoja probar desde hace días.

\- Tenemos una cita hoy Jared…- exhala y su cabeza cae sobre la almohada ante el ritmo que adopta Jared para con él.

\- Si… y el día esta precioso y estamos en la misma cama, no sé si haga falta salir…- masculla buscando llevar todo eso que siente hasta el final en esa misma mañana.

\- Pero ya tengo, las entradas, tu…- Jensen toma la muñeca de Jared deteniéndolo ya agitado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Jared.

\- ¿No quieres ir?- inquiere, no es lo que el planeó, no es lo que el pretende para los recuerdos de ambos, porque solo hay una primera vez.

\- Si quiero, pero si lo que vamos a hacer, es estar juntos, podemos estar juntos aquí ¿no? - Jensen se remueve y lo empuja hasta que la espalda de Jared toca el colchón.

\- No es lo mismo… son tres horas de camino, puede que la película no sea siquiera interesante, pero quiero ir, es importante que...- Jared lo toma de las mejillas y lo acerca a él.

\- Ok, no hay problema, iremos si quieres ir, iremos.- le besa entre palabra y palabra mientras que Jensen deja caer su peso sobre su pecho.

Ni siquiera se tocan después de eso, solo se quedan allí disfrutando de su presencia hasta que el estómago de ambos resuena y sonríen. Como un día normal, desayunan pero sin correr, Jensen mira el camino que tiene que hacer en su celular mientras Jared está sirviendo el café, no hay nada que desee más que hacerle el amor a ese hombre, se pregunta si su camioneta será cómoda o si no pasaran frio, pero mira por la ventana y el sol es deslumbrante afuera y se despreocupa al instante.

Lleva consigo mantas térmicas, calentadores que puede conectar al auto y algunas cosas más pero más privadas, Jared está metiendo unas mudas de ropa porque aunque la película termine temprano él no quiere volver de noche por carreteras heladas, él se quedara en algún hotel del camino a descansar, o en el pueblo.

Jensen lo miro y frunció el ceño, porque con ese sol y aunque aún estaba bastante frio nada podía salirles mal.

Pero a hora y media de llegar el sol bajo más rápidamente o tal vez fueron las nubes más espesas que bajas lo que oscurecieron el camino, la nieve empezó de nuevo a caer pero con violencia, como si la tormenta de hace unos días solo hubiera cambiado de ubicación y ellos estuvieran entrando a ella de nuevo, Jared se apresuró a ponerse el cinturón, pero el pelilargo no le dio tiempo cuando estaba sobre el tirando del cinturón de su lado y colocándoselo, con una expresión en su rostro que no escapo de Jensen.

\- Jared… tranquilo, no va a pasar nada.- Jared suspiro y se dejó caer en su asiento.

\- No entiendo el clima de Massachusetts. – murmuró cruzándose de brazos a modo de berrinche, Jensen lo miró y sostuvo un segundo la respiración por ese gesto y el modo de molestarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- Demonios, el clima estaba perfecto hace poco.- protestó solo se veían algunas luces de los pueblos más cercanos, el cruce de la carretera por la que iban a penas se veía avisando que a doscientos metros había un desvío, un cartel apareció de repente entre la nieve mostraba la propaganda de un hotel hospedaje cerca de un lago artificial o eso alcanzo a leer Jensen al pasarlo.

\- Tu celular está haciendo luces.- Jensen vuelve su cabeza hacia Jared mirando el compartimiento entre ellos y lo ve tomar el celular.- Es tu hermano.- pasa su dedo por la pantalla y contesta la llamada pero coloca el aparato en el oído del rubio y lo sostiene mientras el maneja.

\- Josh no estamos muy lejos… Creo.- contesta sin saludar.

\- Será mejor que vuelvan Jens, aquí se desató una tormenta, está cayendo mucha nieve y todas las calles del pueblo están cerradas por el temporal, Larry y yo y algunos de los que llegaron hace horas al evento nos quedaremos en un motel del centro del pueblo, pero no creo que puedan llegar.- Jensen aprieta los labios y Jared le mira con curiosidad y preocupación, cuando una ventisca golpea directo su ventanilla llamando por completo su atención por como empujó el vehículo.

\- Esta bien, no estamos lejos pero tampoco cerca, creo que sé que hacer, cuídate, ok, adiós.- la mirada de Jensen se ve peligrosa y más oscura, Jared boquea un par de veces porque quiere preguntar qué es lo que pasa pero esa mirada le detiene hasta que mira al frente.

\- ¿Está muy mal el clima allí?- dice el castaño preocupado mirando por la ventana como la nieve no deja ver más allá de medio metro de distancia, entre la blanca planicie que pierde el paisaje por completo.

\- Si, el evento se suspendió por la tormenta…Jared tendremos que parar en el próximo hotel…- Jared le mira como si estuviera loco.

\- ¿Que hotel? - Jensen pone las luces de giro y sale de la carretera por un desvío, donde la calle se estrecha y en frente ve la propaganda de Golden Spark Hotel.

\- Será lo mejor, no creo que nos dé tiempo de volver con esta tormenta.- y Jared asiente intentando mirar el camino delante de ellos que parece borrarse ante los miles de copos de nieve.

Pasan unos veinte minutos antes de ver el hotel iluminado, un botones les hace señas al verles llegar poniéndolos bajo un estacionamiento cubierto por la derecha del hotel, los recibe con una sonrisa un hombre muy joven que les da la bienvenida, toma unas maletas de ellos y los guía adentro del hotel, pero no sin antes ser empujados por el viento furioso hasta la entrada del establecimiento.

Jared se pone más nervioso cuando ve la cantidad de gente que allí se refugiaba, inquilinos asiduos miraban por la ventana con brandis en la mano, y otros que como ellos acababan de llegar y buscaban habitaciones. El mantiene una distancia con Jensen, el rubio lo nota al instante y se muerde la lengua, mirándolo entre cortadamente ya enojado, perdiendo la paciencia muy rápidamente, otra vez sintiendo la apatía de Jared con respecto a ellos, por lo que sin más se acerca al mostrador de recepción a interiorizarse de las vacantes.

Y antes de que Jared llegue allí, Jensen está sonriendo con esa malicia particular en él.

El recepcionista le da las llaves de la suite principal al botones, y Jared queda congelado, con la mirada de esos dos sobre él y Jensen… El hombre le da las llaves al botones el cual les mira sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Es inevitable para el pediatra mirar a todos lados y que todo el mundo este mirándolos, quiere inclinarse sobre el hombro de Jensen y preguntar por qué pidió justamente "esa", cuando lo ve marchar con el botones sin dirigirle la palabra. No le queda otra que seguirles, otras personas se acercan para pedir habitación pero al parecer no hay ninguna más, y nadie más había querido pagar la suite de recién casados… Jared al escuchar esto a lo lejos y ver el triunfo de Jensen es que se pone completamente rojo y se encorva sobre sí mismo.

\- ¿Tenías que pedir la suite nupcial?- pregunta ya en los pasillos del último piso, el botones caminando frente a ellos.

\- No había otra, y no dormiré contigo frente a un montón de gente en el lobby, como refugiados, Jared.- le mira sorprendido como si no supiera que lo hizo a propósito.

\- ¡Sabes de lo que hablo…! Todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando.- se queja, con un puchero en la boca y mirando a su espaldas el vacío pasillo.

\- A nadie aquí le importa si estamos juntos o no Jared, yo solo pedí la habitación que nadie más podía pagar, eso es todo.- el tono de Jensen era más severo ya, su límite de tolerancia había llegado a su fin: una cosa era ocultarse frente a la gente que veían todos los días, y otra era hacerlo frente a completos desconocidos, que nunca en la vida volverían a ver.

\- No te enojes… Pero... - murmura junto a su oído cuando el botones abre la puerta doble de la inmensa habitación en el tercer piso del hotel, con una vista panorámica de todo el lago y la tormenta a través de una hoja de vidrio fija de tres metros de largo y dos de altura, hace callar a Jared que queda totalmente asombrado.

\- Aquí tiene.- suelta Jensen al botones que espera en la entrada de la habitación dándole cincuenta dólares por escoltarlos hasta allí y el hombre cierra la puerta detrás de él.

\- Wow…- es lo que dice el castaño al pararse frente al cristal, la negra noche y la punta de los pinos a su alrededor levemente iluminados con la luces del hotel se veían fantasmales rodeados de la tempestuosa tormenta de nieve.

Jensen tira las llaves sobre una mesa y Jared vuelve a prestarle atención. Le ve retirarse el saco y la bufanda, sin siquiera mirarlo del otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¿Estás enojado?- pregunta bajando los escalones que lo llevaron a pararse junto al ventanal.

\- ¡¿Cómo no estarlo Jared?!- replica volteando hacia el con una furia que nunca había visto, su mirada intentando centrarse en la maleta donde tenía un piyama improvisado, la cual pone sobre el inmensa cama.

\- Lo siento.,. Me pone nervioso la gente.- intenta llegar hasta él pero se detiene unos pasos antes.

\- No te pone nervioso la gente Jared, te pone completamente arisco y distante conmigo, sólo para que no piensen que estamos juntos, como si por alguna razón fueran a atacarte por ello, y apenas si lo soporto cuando estamos entre colegas y pacientes, para que también lo hagas enfrente de desconocidos… Te alejas de mi como si…- Jensen deja de mirarlo y revuelve al ropa en su maleta, desparramándola con furia por la cama cuando no encuentra lo que busca.- No quiero vivir esto así…- murmura con la angustia subiendo por su garganta imposibilitado de cambiar las cosas.

\- Lo siento…- se acerca más poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su novio pero Jensen se aleja apenas siente su tacto.

\- Pediré servicio a la habitación.- la suite es inmensa, hay sillones rodeando una mesa de café extensa, y un juego de comedor con solo dos sillas acolchonadas en color blanco, y la cama esta sobre la tarima pegada al ventanal, el baño es gigantesco, y Jensen chequea todo mientras avanza a la mesa donde está el teléfono.

El tiempo y el silencio entre ellos se resume al chillido del viento afuera de la habitación, la comida llega y Jensen apenas la prueba, la descarta, levantándose de la mesa asqueado. Él come porque no esta tan mal, pero le falta sal a la carne y sazón a los otros tres platos, come por osmosis por hacer algo en la distancia que puso Jensen entre ellos, y que es enteramente su culpa.

Y parece que decir que lo siente, que no es su intención, solo su miedo interponiéndose en todo lo que desea. Pero parece no ser suficiente esta vez, sabe que Jensen soporta que el haga caso omiso a su mirada y palabras en público o sus insinuaciones en los pasillos del hospital, o la calle, y sabe que no le tendrá paciencia por siempre, no sabe cómo disculparse sin ser repetitivo y que le crea.

Pero al verle salir de la habitación unos minutos después sin dirigirle la palabra…Eso termina de aterrarlo, por su cabeza empiezan a correr ideas de Jensen dejándolo, de Jensen en el hospital evitándolo, dejando de cenar con él, abandonando su relación por su miedo. Y de repente la idea de perder a Jensen es más insoportable que perder su carrera, o su familia, o sus pocos amigos… Dando vueltas en la habitación pasa una hora comiéndose las uñas, esperando que vuelva, como un gato salvaje encerrado es que sale de allí también en busca de que Jensen, ya desesperado, creyendo a ciencia cierta que se ha ido del hotel sin él.

Se apresura por los pasillos de ese piso, va a la máquina de hielo y de sodas pero no está allí, sube al ascensor para ir a la planta baja, la gente disminuyo en la recepción y el lobby del hotel, el bar está muy animado a esas horas, hay un show de piano y un cantante, las mesas están todas ocupadas, asi como la barra del bar a un lado del salón principal, pero entre la oscura ambientación y la gente está Jensen con una copa apoyada en sus labios, sin beberla solo reposando inerte allí, suelta la respiración apelmazada en sus pulmones con algo de alivio mientras que camina hasta él.

Su expresión dolida le causa dolor mientras avanza mirándolo intensamente, llegar a su lado le cuesta por la cantidad de gente que se topa en su camino, se sienta a su lado y el barman lo mira antes de que Jensen lo haga, por lo que pide una cerveza y mira como Jensen solo le observa por el rabillo del ojo, sabiendo que no se le acercará o hablará por estar rodeados de desconocidos aunque eso jamás fue impedimento para el rubio, entiende cuánto marcó a su novio el miedo que le tenía a él.

La cerveza es puesta ante el en un vaso alargado y el barman se marcha, el murmullo de mucha gente hablando al mismo tiempo en todo el salón apabulla al suave sonido de la música de ambiente del lugar, el mira muchas veces a Jensen pero este ya no le mira, y no piensa dirigirse a él, entonces pega su hombro al de Jensen sobresaltando al rubio que volteó repentinamente hacia él como si estuviera loco, pero él solo está muy arrepentido de su actitud.

\- Hola…- vuelve a empujarlo, y Jensen mira al frente donde miles de botellas de colores variados reposan sobre luces de colores que acentúan la decoración.

\- Qué quieres.- es tan cortante que su garganta se cierra a pesar de que está dando su primer trago al líquido ambarino.

\- ¿Estar contigo? Es un hotel precioso, ni siquiera se nota que hay una gran tormenta afuera…- comenta tratando de romper la frialdad de Jensen.

\- ¿En serio, quieres hablar del hotel? Jared vas a tener que probar de verdad que quieres estar conmigo y no hablando del hotel o del clima.- la intensa y verde mirada, parece una piedra fría y sin sentimientos cuando le mira, ni siquiera cuando el rubio estaba enojado y con deseos de humillarlo cuando se conocieron, nunca, lo había mirado así.

\- Dime cómo…- murmura pegado a su hombro y Jensen mira su vaso de whisky ignorándolo de nuevo para beberse todo su contenido en un solo movimiento.- Jensen…- le llama y el cirujano solo balancea la nueva bebida que le pone el barman entre sus dedos.

\- Déjalo... ya se me pasara… ve a la habitación, iré en un rato…- se bebe lo que le queda de whisky y pide otro al bartender.

\- No, ven conmigo ahora.- le dice y lo toma de la mano que está sobre la barra, mirándole solo a él, y Jensen mira los largos dedos tomando su mano y sube sus ojos hasta el, buscando el temor que siempre muestra con ese tipo de cosas, pero Jared solo le está mirando y está ignorando a la gente que les rodea y no sabe si es el alcohol lo que le está haciendo ver eso.

\- Y como planeas que subamos a la habitación si me tomas de la mano, sabes que no puedo hacerme invisible.- intenta sonsacar el resentimiento que le quema por dentro, pero Jared sólo se levanta de la butaca con su mano en la suya, y tira de él para que lo acompañe.

\- Solo vamos arriba por favor.- pero Jensen se queda aún sentado, mirándolo como si estuviera loco, el sonido del vidrio siendo colocado frente Jensen les llama la atención, es el barman poniendo más bebidas frente al rubio y Jared mira con ira al hombre detrás de la barra.

\- Su copa.- dice el bartender mirando como se toman de la mano, su mirada celeste yendo de uno al otro, y Jensen empieza a cabrearse, más por cómo les mira el barman.

\- Cárguela a la suite nupcial.- suelta Jared con un tono firme y duro nuevamente empujando lejos el whisky, y levantando a Jensen de la butaca.

\- ¡Vaya que directo! No se vaya a dar cuanta Jared, por dios, que horror.- es puro sarcasmo Jensen al hablar, con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, mirando a todo el mundo y al barman. El alto lo empuja hacia la salida entre la gente que está tratando de esquivar para salir del salón.

\- No me importa Jensen solo deja eso, no es la noche que planeamos ni el lugar, y no me importa esta gente…- Jensen se detiene en plena puerta del salón sin entender lo que le dice, algo alcoholizado y mirándolo confundido es que planta su pies allí.

\- Explícate, porque hace solo media hora era otro extraño en tu vida Jay.- se zafa del agarre del alto y le mira desafiante, porque es punzante el dolor que le causa eso y le cuesta creerle a su novio.

\- ¡¿Cómo te explico que te amo sin ser un tonto, eh?! ¡Y que dejar de ser tú novio me aterra aún más que cualquiera que esté a nuestro alrededor! - Jensen se queda estático con esas palabras.

\- Si me amaras… No me esconderías, no nos esconderíamos.- suelta con amargura bajando la cabeza.

Jared lo mira con la boca abierta y los ojos grandes, sorprendido de que ni siquiera le crea eso, pero está decidido, esto que ellos tienen es más importante que cualquier miedo antiguo, entonces lo toma del rostro y lo besa, una y otra vez, acercándose tanto a él que prácticamente es un alivio sentirlo a su lado, las manos de Jensen se posan sobre sus costillas, tímidas, y esto le causa un escalofrío, hasta que poco a poco se deslizan por su espalda para abrazarlo completamente, los besos ablandando los sentimientos apresados en su pecho, diluyendo su dolor por ser un secreto en la vida de Jared frente al mundo.

Mucha gente está mirándolos, unos disfrutan de la escena y otros no pueden creerla, pero sin embargo a Jared le importa poco, solo quiere que Jensen sepa que le ama, que le ha dicho que le ama y Jensen en su resentimiento no ha comprendido sus palabras.

\- Vamos arriba Jensen, por favor ven conmigo.- Jensen abre los ojos lentamente hasta él, y Jared mira como una fina película de agua está formada en ellos haciéndole tragar duramente.- Anda ven…- susurra contra sus labios y lo vuelve a besar.

\- ¿Sabes lo que haces… enfrente de todo el mundo?- pregunta por si Jared no se percata de lo que hace en realidad, o es el solo el que esta mareado, o quizás por su angustia reprimida de semanas y el alcohol.

\- No me importa, que se vayan al demonio, solo quiero estar contigo Jensen.- le explica abrazándolo, reclinándose un poco para tomar por completo su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

\- Dios Jared…Yo también te amo, pero me duele mucho esto.- no quería llorar pero lo que había estado reteniendo, ese corto tiempo, se convirtió en una pesada carga, siempre prestando atención a su entorno buscando los huecos y los modos de no seducir a Jared, pero para él, que jamás había ocultado nada de su personalidad o de las cosas que le apasionaban, se había transformado en un martirio.

\- Seré más valiente Jensen…- se aparta para míralo, el rubio hace una mueca hacia el costado, se limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas y lo toma de la mano para caminar en silencio hasta el elevador.

\- Es un buen plan.- acota parado frente a las puertas doradas, acompañado de una respiración profunda que ensancha su pecho.

Abrazados suben al ascensor por inercia cuando las puertas se abren, Jared presiona el botón, sus brazos envolviendo a Jensen, tenía la cabeza de su novio reposando con los ojos cerrados sobre su pecho, Jared se apoyó en él y siente que la presencia de Jensen es tan fuerte y autoritaria que olvida que es más alto que el, que le saca casi quince centímetros, mientras una suave música los acompaña.

Apoya su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Jensen y presiona más sus brazos su alrededor, haciendo que este se encoja un poco más en el segundo que las campanas suenan, y las puertas del ascensor vuelven a abrirse.

Su cuerpo se siente liviano debido a la adrenalina que le genero el pensar perder a Jensen, y más, el de besarlo en público, pero solo lo empuja un poco para que camine con él hasta la habitación con la sensación de tenerlo bien sujeto, atrapado entre sus brazos, apenas cruza la puerta, la cierra buscando la intimidad que perdió en el bar, le retira la camisa de dentro del pantalón dando pequeños tirones desde la base. Lo empuja un poco mirándolo directamente a los ojos con algo parecido a la calma en el rostro, aunque en realidad está bajando de la montaña rusa que son sus sentimientos por Jensen.

\- ¿Vas a meterme en la cama? - pregunta, algo mareado pero en un tono sugestivo, cuando Jared está retirándole el cinturón y mordiéndose los labios reteniendo cualquier pensamiento lascivo sobre esas palabras.

\- Si, a dormir.- el cinturón se desliza lejos de la cintura del cirujano y Jared en un solo movimiento se retiró la sudadera azul y la camisa blanca deslizándola completas por sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Solo dormir? - pregunta cuando Jensen se le acerca sensualmente, y pasa su mano por el abdomen de Jared hasta el botón de sus jeans.

\- Bebiste mucho…- es pura socarronería lo que Jared ve en la mirada y la media sonrisa de Jensen, algo asombrado de que aun quiera jugar después de cuantas… seis, siete medidas de whisky? En realidad pudiendo ser más de las que el contó.

\- Solo una vez me viste bebiendo Jared, en realidad no creo que tengas idea de cuánto tolero el alcohol.- le dice caminando de espaldas desabotonándose los jeans, Jared abre la boca un poco cuando está por chocarse con los escalones que llevan a la cama.

\- Jen…- está por advertirle cuando el rubio alza las cejas, pone un pie sobre el primer escalón y sube los tres escalones como si nada, de espaldas y bajándose la cremallera como si estuviera fresco como una lechuga.

\- Aún queda mucho que conocer de nosotros Jared… - el pediatra apartó su propio cabello y se pasó una mano por los ojos, estaba alucinando pero los movimientos de la musculatura de ese hombre lo estaba tentando como si del diablo se tratase.

\- Dios como quiero follarte Jared.- Jensen se mordió el labio apenas en una esquina, su dientes blancos afilados poniendo roja la mullida carne, sus pantalones cayeron al piso, haciendo que las piernas de Jared se aflojaran, si había visto a Jensen desnudo antes, pero… desde ese lugar, desde el punto de admiración teniendo tanta belleza, armónica, única en un solo hombre.

\- ¿Es el momento correcto? Digo… la cita se arruinó, nos peleamos, hay una tormenta afuera y tu bebiste demasiado y… Dios como puedo ser tan patético.- Jared se cubre la cara con ambas manos, en serio en eso pensaba, el hombre del que está enamorado, diciéndole de dormir juntos-juntos-juntos, directamente con la mirada más sensual del mundo y él corta el momento con ese balbuceo sin sentido.

\- Ven aquí…- Jared abre los dedos de su mano derecha sin dejar mirar a Jensen que no ha cambiado de postura y se ve magnifico en sus boxers negros tan ajustados que todo se nota tras la tela.

El asiente quitándose los zapatos antes de poner un pie sobre el primer escalón de la tarima, la madera pulida se siente pornográfica debajo de su pies descalzos, o es solo el con los nervios de punta, muchas veces lo tocó y muchas veces lo hizo correrse como un maniaco sexópata, pero aún se pone nervioso cuando lo invita tan abiertamente a estar con él.

Es ponerse frente a él y que Jensen no deje de mirarlo con su mentón en alto, el rostro relajado, relamiéndose suavemente los labios, sus manos colándose por su camiseta, subiendo por su abdomen, llevándose consigo la tela, presiona sus pectorales sin siquiera parpadear un instante, le sube los brazos y termina por dejar su piel descubierta.

\- Tengo mucho miedo…- murmura cuando su cabello desordenado vuelve a caer y Jensen mete su dedos entre cada hebra apartándolos de sus ojos.

\- No voy a lastimarte Jared.- le besa las mejillas haciéndolo descender hasta él unos centímetros, llevándose suspiros con él y sus rodillas tiemblan otro poco.

\- ¿No me dejaras tampoco verdad?- pregunta con los ojos cerrados, aun entre las manos de Jensen.

\- ¿Por qué habría de dejarte Jared, crees que te desvirgaría y te dejaría sin más?- mueve su rostro para que le mire directamente, pero el tarda en abrir los ojos y se nota el miedo que siente.- ¿Es que no sabes que escuchar tu voz decir mi nombre, altera todo en mí? O que digas que me amas y sentirme completamente débil…como hace unos instantes y que casi mis rodillas me traicionan, por el temblor que me hiciste sentir?- Jared abre sus ojos porque se da cuenta de que si le escuchó cuando se lo dijo.

\- Pensé que…- pierde el aliento y da pequeñas bocanadas de aire que se atoran en su pecho.

\- ¿Que estaba demasiado borracho? Estaba dolido pero cuando me besas, cuando me abrazas de la manera que lo haces… Jared te amo, y esta noche siempre será perfecta pase lo que pase, porque estoy contigo… - le habla sobre los labios, calentando su piel con su aliento y el alto da un paso en falso, el rubio dando uno hacia adelante porque Jared necesita besarlo ya, y solo inclina su cabeza hasta llegar a él.

Jensen prácticamente está aferrándose a su cuello, dejándose besar por el más alto, camina hasta el como si quedara algún espacio entre ellos, caen en la cama abrazados, sus bocas juntas bebiéndose el sabor a whisky, pero ya no importa, el pecho pesa demasiado con su corazones palpitando tan fuerte, las manos de Jared suben hasta el cuello de Jensen y lo besa desprendiéndose de sus labios segundos después para recorrer su cuello.

Se enredan entre apretones y caricias, jugando con los restos de ropa que aun llevan puesta, quitándola de en medio, la tormenta afuera parece enfurecer, el silbido es agudo y ellos no están dispuestos a prestarle atención, Jared empuja su enorme cuerpo sobre el de Jensen y el gemido sorpresivo es lo más perfecto del mundo, Jared sonríe contra su boca y Jensen aprovecha para darle la vuelta, tenderlo sobre las sabanas color ladrillo.

Sus pantalones vuelan y sus piernas son recorridas por las diestras manos del cirujano, Jared suspira y deja su mano sobre su vientre al ver como los calzoncillos desaparecen en ambos, sus sexos excitados, y el aire se le escapa porque Jensen siempre tiene que tocarlo, siempre acaricia toda su piel desde los tobillos hasta la parte trasera de su rodillas y la suave carne del interior de su muslos abriéndolos para él.

Besando su abdomen y luego su mano la cual arrastra guiándolo de nuevo para que se ponga sobre su cuerpo. De nuevo sobre su boca, pero es más suave ahora, le besa con los ojos abiertos y mira como de nervioso esta, y muere al pensar que jamás dejara esa cama, la perfección de su rostro de su personalidad y las miles de cosas que hay entre ellos, enamorándose más uno del otro.

Se miran unos instantes como si estuvieran grabando ese momento en su mente, en su cuerpos, en su corazones, la lengua de Jensen acaricia sus labios y el abre la boca para sentir esa tibia lengua sobre la suya, y todo el cuerpo responde ante la humedad, su miembro apretado entre sus cuerpos da una puntada porque quiere participar en ese toque también y él se queja un poco.

Mirándolo directo a los ojos con fuego en ellos es que Jensen se balancea sobre él y el trata de resistir como le excita tanto solo eso, sus piernas abiertas a los lados de su cadera, subiendo un poco más cuando el vaivén toma un ritmo asombroso, y su novio oculta su rostro en su cuello mientras se mantienen juntos y apretados con sus brazo alrededor del otro.

Sus rodillas en alto y sus muslos temblando, sus dedos apretando los hombros blanquecinos llenos de pecas, miles de manchitas desprendiéndose, el cuerpo caliente y suave sobre él, está por venirse como un adolecente, y no quiere, aprieta los glúteos intentando retener su orgasmo y Jensen empuja su erección contra la de el con más fuerza, con más ímpetu, y él se viene sobre los vientres de ambos. Su boca abierta y su cuello estirado hacia atrás, repentino, sin aire en sus pulmones, sus ojos se cierran sin poder siquiera pensar más en lo que estaba haciendo.

Desciende de su placer lentamente, como si cayera sobre una nube suave y tibia, siente como la mano de su compañero esparce su esencia por todo su cuerpo hasta su cuello y luego lame sus pectorales, su tetillas hasta ponerlas duras de nuevo.

Gime bajito, casi como si estuviera herido y esperase algo de misericordia, pero aún hay tanto deseo en esos ojos verdes y él es el producto de esa mirada, el causante de ese fuego y solo le queda ser consumido por completo por él, le mira besar su abdomen, tomar entre su labios el semen blanco y pasar la lengua por su ombligo, su labios tiemblan un poco… Jensen grabándose en su mente intoxicada de placer y sexo, y más Jensen.

Las luces se apagan de repente, y unas de emergencia, azules, apenas iluminan los pisos y una parte del semi comedor que hay en la habitación, las sombras de la nieve cayendo sobre la cama y Jensen levantando su miembro con su boca para degustar el sudor y el sabor almizclado, piensa en bañarse en ese instante, es repentino como un flash, piensa en que no quiere tener feo gusto para Jensen, y el parece que lo dijo en voz alta porque Jensen se ríe, le mira y le habla de que jamás lo dejara salir de esa cama, a oscuras, solo para quitarse el sabor que al tanto le gusta de él.

Mira a su alrededor aturdido, y la luna se ve enorme del otro lado del ventanal, la nieve corriendo por el aire como desquiciada y el gimiendo con la lengua de Jensen en su culo, mordiendo su piel y el sujetándose de la cama como puede, pero salta fuera de su piel cuando la puerta es golpeada, y uno de los botones les llama por el apellido.

\- ¿Sr. Ackles? Les traigo luces de emergencia, estaremos sin luz por unas horas, los generadores se quemaron.- le dice muy formalmente esperando que le abran la puerta.

\- ¡Váyase! .- grita Jensen y Jared se tapa la boca para no gemir cuando ese pulgar y esa lengua arremeten contra él.

\- Pero...- replica con los cuatro farolitos de luz blanca y estéril en la mano las cuales el administrador le ordeno llevar.

\- ¿¡Quiere morir!? ¡Váyase y no vuelva! - grita el rubio a todo pulmón, enfadándose en serio cuando nota como Jared trata de balancear su caderas contra su rostro, y vuelve a sacar la lengua y meterla en el estrecho agujero sin esperar ningún a respuesta.

\- Estas tan apretado… como si no me hubiera comido este orificio hace unos días…- mete el escroto en su boca mirando como la erección de Jared palpita fuerte y apunta al cielo de lo dura que esta otra vez.

\- Jensen, Jen, Jen, Dios por favor…- le pide apenas retirando su dedo de su boca.

\- ¿Quieres que meta otro? ¿Quieres que mime un poco esa próstata?- y el pecho de Jared se hincha repentino y se mantiene así unos segundos hasta que puede asentir.

Sin sacar su pulgar de adentro mete dos dedos y saca el pulgar, dando una lamida larga y lenta sobre la punta de esa polla, busca mientras entra y sale en movimientos cortos hasta dar con la próstata, la toca, la pone entre ambos dedos y la aprieta mientras la empuja y Jared grita, un gemido agudo que le retuerce y su espalda se curva, sus pies reposando en los hombros de Jensen.

El pezón derecho de Jared esta tan duro y se ve tan dulce y tentador rodeado de sudor, que tiene que acercarse y tomarlo entre sus dientes, morderlo, mientras presiona ese punto en Jared, volviéndolo loco, no dejando espacio para coordinar sus reacciones, dejando solo la pureza de su satisfacción.

Desparramado en la cama, sus piernas sobre los hombros de Jensen que deja sus dientes y marcas sobre su pecho y cuello, lleno de morados pequeñitos, sus dedos buscando como atraer a Jensen hasta el, porque muere por sentir sus labios contra los suyos.

Pero solo puede enredarlos en su nuca mientras el lame y lame sus rojas tetillas hinchadas de tanta atención, le mira fugaz y le besa apenas dejándolo muerto de sed, se alza sobre su cuerpo y mete otro dedo, su puño cerrado sobre la base de su miembro y el sosteniendo esa mano, porque le aprieta demasiado fuerte.

\- Tienes que aguantar cielo.- le dice y ese agujero esta estirado y rebosando de humedad.

\- Te quiero a ti dentro Jensen, ¿Vas a hacérmelo?- pregunta cuando retira los dedos y su cuerpo parece desear mantenerse en la vorágine del placer que estaba recibiendo.

\- Shhh… esto necesita un poco más de ayuda… el músculo del recto es muy delicado…- Jared esta desorientado pero por suerte, Jensen había tirado muchas cosas sobre la cama, entre ellas el lubricante que compro, solo para dejar ese agujerito completamente caliente y necesitado.

\- Qué es eso…- apenas ve en la penumbra, la luna dibujando sombras sobre el cuerpo pecoso, las luces azules remarcando músculos desde otro ángulo, tan erótico, tan especial.

\- Algo que va a encantarte….- prácticamente unta todo el pomo en su mano y en el trasero de Jared.

\- Esta frio…- Jensen vuelve a él besando su muslos hasta su ingle y mete sus dedos otra vez en un Jared mucho más relajado, sintiendo como entra en el ese sustancia con los tres dedos de Jensen, el pulgar ayudando a estirar la piel, del primer círculo contraído del Jared.

\- Se calentara amor…- Jared siente más temperatura pero no mucha, los besos suben por su cuerpo la manos de Jared son besadas cuando este le busca para atraerlo hacia él.

Jensen le confiesa que jamás podrá dejar de tocarlo y de hacerle el amor, de besar su finos labios y de admirar la luz de su ojos y Jared sonríe tan enamorado al mirarle, que lo besa y se unta el mismo lubricante en su polla, la cual le hace sisear porque es el primer contacto que recibe desde que empezó a preparar a Jared, y late y duele pero sabe que merece la espera.

Es torpe su primer contacto, su polla restregándose contra la entrada jugosa y la anticipación de ambos intentando ponerla dentro, pero Jensen empieza a desesperarse y tiene que levantarse y tomar la gorda polla y apuntar mientras Jared se sostiene los muslos, le mira observar su entrada y su miembro se apoya en él, presiona para entrar con su pulgar, bendito sea, estira un poco la piel y empieza a entrar, a presionar más y la punta se clava en él, pierde los estribos como su respiración, se siente tan caliente que duele porque la circunferencia de músculo inicial no cede, es muy diferente a los dedos la carne firme de su polla.

\- Jen, Jen, Jen, Jen…- lo llama rápidamente y con la mano estirada hacia él, Jensen le mira sosteniéndole su pierna derecha.

\- Shhh, tranquilo, tranquilo… solo un poco más bebe….- y se muerde fuerte el labio intentando igualar el dolor con su placer, el apretado canal está matándolo y ni siquiera ha llegado a la mitad, pero Jared suelta un lloriqueo raro que le hace prestarle atención.

\- Te quiero conmigo - suelta con los labios entre cerrados, y el deja reposar su pierna contra su brazo y su trasero se alza con el movimiento hacia adelante para llegar a él, y ambos abren la boca ante la sensación.

\- Estoy siempre contigo, estoy allí y aquí.- lo besa y Jared se abraza completamente a su cuello, sus bocas son absorbidas por la necesidad, y el entra despacio abriéndose paso con su peso y la posición ayudando más de lo que el creería, y se separan por aire al sentir como su bajo vientre toca los huevos de Jared, y respira sin poder creer que lo lograron.

\- Dios duele… duele. - y aprieta lo ojos agitándose por la tirantes de la piel alrededor de la polla de Jensen, por cómo se estira y se estira, tratando de adaptarse, pero es mucha polla para su virgen culo y no quiere negarse a sí mismo en ese momento.

\- Tienes que relajarte Jared.- la voz profunda viajando de su mejilla a su oído y este lame su lóbulo y un escalofrío delicioso baja por su espina.

\- Arde…- y su cabeza cae sobre el colchón.

\- Es el lubricante, genera calor, creí que sería mejor para ti…- Jensen le besa invadiendo su boca tan profundamente que siente que están unidos por completo, lo acaricia y tira de su polla para relajarlo y empuja un poco más adentro en movimientos cortos.

\- Me gusta, no me desagrada… anda muévete quiero más, quiero…- y Jensen le mira con los ojos ya ennegrecidos.

\- Dios tienes tan apretado tu culito Jared…- y es lo último que dice antes de retirarse solo dos centímetros y hundirse en ese dulce calor igual de lento que como salió.

Jared abre sus labios en una "o", sumado a un tic que tiene cuando el placer o las sensaciones lo sobrepasan, tirando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás y repite el movimiento una y otra vez. Cae sobre el pecho del más alto, tan amplio y fuerte, presiona con su pulgar las deliciosas tetillas, succiona su clavícula, y cada vez sale un poco más y entra con más energía, ambos están sudando y mojando todo, al otro, a la cama, los vidrios empañándose con lo que irradian, el frio parece no poder tocar sus cuerpos, solo el calor se expande por sus pelvis como fuego líquido que se activa con sus movimientos, y arde y quema, y su agujero palpita y quiere más, tomando con desesperación y demanda a Jensen de los glúteos para presionarlo, para pedir más.

Emplea más fuerza cuando los dedos largos se clavan en su glúteos y sus caderas, siente como su espina de repente se mueve sola, en un frenesí que trató de evitar que intentaba no tener, pero es imposible con Jared gimiendo así, con sus piernas tan abiertas para él, con ese culo cerrándose tan fuerte sobre él y absorbiéndole hacia adentro en espasmos enloquecedores, se lo folla fuerte, pero intenta entre estocada y estocada, acomodar sus caderas, encajarse profundo pero suave.

Es difícil con Jared retorciéndose, con sus ojos nublados de placer y de cariño, cómo puede mirarlo así cuando están apareándose como animales en celo, cómo puede quererlo él tanto, y desearlo y follárselo de ese modo, le superan los sentimientos, y se vuelca dentro de el en un súbito orgasmo.

Porque Jared no puede soportar más sus acometidas, con su polla metida en sus entrañas de esa manera y se corre como un animal, su semen blanco saltando hasta su barbilla, dejando cubiertos esos dos lunares que allí tiene, su cuello bañado en semen y apretándole dentro, apresándolo con tanta fuerza cuando sube las caderas, haciendo que su huevos se pongan duros como el diablo y estalla dentro.

Siente como sale, y siente como invade todo en ese cuerpo, Jared pone su manos en su bajo vientre rápidamente, entre sus propios espasmos y con sus ojos cerrados, se recrea de cómo le llena, como deja todo dentro de él y cae rendido sobre su cuerpo, exhausto, jamás pensó que hacer el amor con el alto seria así, que podría ser tan explosivo tan perfecto y desorbitante.

Su miembro más pequeño y más blando va saliendo de a poco junto con su corrida del apretado agujero, Jared se siente lleno y se acurruca a su lado como acto reflejo dejando que lo estreche más plácidamente, no sabe dónde están las mantas y manotea a su alrededor hasta que da con su saco… no le importa, solo cubre a Jared con él y pasa sus dedos por la entrada de Jared antes de dejarse descansar.

El hombre se queja y le mira con el ceño fruncido, pero él sonríe, le besa la frente, constatando de que no hay laceraciones, sangre caliente o nada que haga que Jared salte de dolor, solo lo encontró tibio y húmedo y su semen resbalando de a poquito fuera de él.

\- ¿Es un chequeo médico?- inquiere.

\- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunta hundiendo su boca en su oído y oliendo el aroma húmedo de su cabello.

\- Si… pero quiero mantas y dormir pegado a ti, y no quiero moverme nada, y no quiero que te muevas tu tampoco de mi lado.- se queja como un niño mimado y pequeño.

\- Eso será difícil de lograr con todas esas condiciones.- ama el olor del cabello de Jared luego de que están juntos, es lo que piensa mientras le contesta.

\- Uhmmm… vendrán los botones a abrigarnos si los llamamos por teléfono?..- delira mientras va cayendo dormido.

\- Ja, ja, ja. No creo no después de como los eché.- le comenta poniéndose debajo del saco negro también.

\- ¿Cuando los echaste?- pregunta porque anuló por completo esa interrupción.

Fin.


End file.
